Mysterious Stranger
by jasperskitty
Summary: The first time I had noticed him, I surely had been gaping at him for far too long. I’d never seen a more beautiful man … or even woman in my entire life. Bella/Peter ... alternative Twilight.
1. Choices and Changes

**A/N This will be a Peter and Bella love story … since there aren't so many out there I thought I'd give it a try.**

**To answer one important question right up front … Charlotte doesn't exist in this reality. I thought it would make things a little easier … I hope you don't mind.**

**Story begins when Bella moves to Forks to live with Charlie, and of course she will meet the Cullens … all of them. My Bella differs slightly from the original character. She is still more of a private person than the real party animal but more outgoing and self-confident … which will probably make it a little harder for Edward and Alice to pull their usual strings ;-)**

**Well, that's all for now … I hope you'll enjoy the first chapter …**

__________________

Chapter 1 Choices and Changes

Bella POV

I hoped … no I was pretty certain that I'd made the right choice when I'd told my Mom a month ago that I would like to leave Phoenix in order to stay with Charlie … hmmm my _Dad_ … for the duration of my last two years of high school education. I was a good student and pretty sure that a change of venue wouldn't make a difference.

Of course, I would miss my crazy mother and her new husband Phil … a lot. But since they were newlyweds and he was constantly travelling due to his profession, my Mom was always torn between her duty to stay with me and her desire to go with him. I could see that she was very unhappy with the situation, but she'd kept her mouth shut and suffered in silence. So I'd come up with an alternative … to make it easier for all of us.

Charlie was overly excited about my prolonged visit, as I used to call it teasingly. I surely wasn't planning to stay there for the rest of my life, but I certainly would manage to survive for the next two years. And Forks wasn't unfamiliar to me after all. I even had a friend down in La Push I'd used to hang out with when I'd spent my summer holidays with my father.

In fact, I would have liked to spend more time with my dad than only three weeks of the summer and the one or other holiday. So I was actually looking forward to live with Charlie. Renee and I used to do all kind of crazy stuff together, but I had to admit that I'd rarely enjoyed our little adventures as much as she'd had. But I liked spending time with her, so I had never objected to her sometimes foolish ideas. I could only hope that Phil would look after her, as I'd done for most of my life. Our mother-daughter relationship was really one of a kind, and sort of reversed.

Charlie, thank God, wasn't like my mom. He was more like me … steady and calm, easy to please, and able to take care of himself. He loved to go fishing, but never made me go with him when I didn't want to, and I was happy with a book and some music. I was sure we would get along just fine.

I couldn't say that I was thrilled about the climate change, since I was more of a sun-loving girl than a rain junkie. But I would make my peace with it … eventually … because there was nothing I could do about it anyway. And being not exactly outdoorsy would make it a lot easier to stand the different weather conditions.

"You don't have to do this." Renee said for the umpteenth time, while she was driving me to the airport. It was pretty early, but already warm enough for wearing only a t-shirt. I'd packed a thick sweater into my backpack, so I would have something to protect me from the chilly weather in Forks.

"I know … but I want to." I groaned. "We had this conversation …"

"Okay … I won't …" She interrupted me. "Please don't be mad, honey. It's just that I feel bad about making you leave … and I gonna miss you so much." I could hear her voice cracking.

"Mom, I'm going to miss you, too. And Phil." I appeased her. "But I think it's for the best. I promise I'll call and email you on a regular basis. And we will see each other soon. You'll come to visit … and I'll come to visit, right? No biggie … so please let it go." I shot her a pleading look.

"Alright." She agreed, although halfheartedly. She still felt guilty about the whole thing, and I knew there was nothing I could say to convince her that there really was no need to feel that way. I had made my choice, and I wasn't going to back out now. And besides my mom and my stepdad there weren't many people I would miss. I didn't have a best girlfriend or God forbid a boyfriend, which would make this whole transition a lot easier. The closest friend I had in Phoenix was Karen, but apart from spending time at lunch at school and occasionally going out to the movies we hadn't much in common. She was nice, but that was it. To be honest, she was the only one at school I'd talked to more than the usual chitchat.

When we reached the airport, we kept the final farewell relatively short. Renee hugged me tightly, and made me promise again to call her as soon as I safely landed in Seattle. I held back my tears that were threatening to betray my outward coolness.

_No need to make it any harder than necessary … for both of us …_

I gently disentangled myself from her embrace and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"See you soon, mom. I love you." I said, and then I went straight to the security check, knowing that she wasn't allowed to follow me further. I only turned around shortly to wave at her quickly before I made my way to my gate. I dropped into the nearest chair, letting the tears finally fall. Here, out of sight of my mom it was okay to express what I was feeling. I was sad about my leaving, but I also was excited to see my father again.

Because we had been a little close on time, I didn't have to wait too long for the boarding. I made myself as comfortable as possible in my seat, waiting rather impatiently for the plane to take off. Luckily, I had a seat at the window, which helped me to distract myself from worrying about my mother and my own future life. While I was looking outside I made a mental list of things to do …

One of the first things I planned to do … other than settling in … was looking for some part-time job. I knew that Charlie didn't earn that much money even though he was the chief of police in Forks and I really didn't want him to pay for anything but food and some other essential items. Everything else I wanted to buy on my own, like I was used to. I was far from a shopping addict … at least concerning the usual obsession other girls my age had … I didn't want or need the newest fashion or jewelry or stuff like that. But I was crazy about books and music. A lot of my earned money I spent on books and CD's.

In Phoenix I'd been working in a public library for the past five months. I had been so happy about the job. It had been perfect … and interesting. Usually I only had to put the returned books in their assigned places on the shelves, but sometimes it was so slow, that I had been able to read. I hadn't made much money, working only two days a week, but it had been better than a job at the mall or some coffee shop … especially, because I hadn't been forced to deal with cranky and annoying customers. From time to time, there had been people asking me for direction or some advice, but that was about it though …

But there had been something or better someone else, I had been looking for each Tuesday and Thursday, when I'd been scheduled for work … seeing _him_.

The first time I had noticed him, I surely had been gaping at him for far too long. I'd never seen a more beautiful man … or even woman in my entire life. Luckily, I'd been standing behind a bookshelf when he'd entered the hall, hidden from his view. I would have blushed like a tomato if he'd caught me staring at him like an idiot. But by God, he was hot. He'd always wear sunglasses even though he was inside of a building. It hadn't crossed my mind that perhaps he was just playing the cool guy … no I thought it was simply mysterious … and sexy.

At first, I'd been a little surprised by my own behavior, because I hadn't checked out guys before … ever. But something about him immediately had caught my attention. And he had been there every day I'd been there, sitting in the history section, reading. Amanda, the librarian, had told me that he only came in on the days I'd used to work.

But, of course, I'd never had the nerve to approach him, even though I'd felt a strange pull towards him from the very first moment. I had no experience, and I didn't want to make a fool out of myself. And I knew that he was way out of my league anyway … too gorgeous. I wasn't ugly, but nothing special … just plain. Unfortunately, he'd never loaned a book out, so I hadn't been able to at least find out his name.

_Well, too late now … I probably will never see him again. _I sighed heavily, leaning my head against the seat. I closed my eyes, and began to day dream … of my mystery man and things that would never happen in real life …

* * *

**A/N So? What do you think? Shall I continue?**


	2. Gain and Loss

**A/N Okay, okay, okay … Your wishes are my command. Of course I will continue the story. ;-) How could I not? Apparently I hit jackpot with my story … at least according to the amount of reviews and story alerts. And this was only the first chapter … You guys amaze me … Thank you sooooo much.**

**In this chapter the mystery man Bella had been speaking of will be introduced … and I think you all know of whom I'm speaking. Our much-beloved PETER. There will be not much action … only a first glimpse into his thoughts on meeting Bella for the first time and then seeing her again and again, without making contact.**

**But rest assured action will follow in the next chapters …**

**Just one last thing: I will change the POVs regularly, I hope you don't mind, but I think it will give you more insight … in all of their heads.**

**Enough babble, on with the show!**

**Enjoy!!!**

________________

Chapter 2 Gain and Loss

Peter POV

It was Tuesday and I was on my way to the public library … as usual. This had become a regular habit of mine lately. One might think that it wasn't something out of the ordinary … nothing to be startled by or even to get concerned about. Going to the library … such a normal, _human_ thing to do. But for a guy like me … or should I say a creature like me … it was indeed a strange place to be. As a vampire I should stay away from public places, actually from the human population all together. After all, they were my natural prey and always in danger of becoming my next meal. Sure, I got a certain amount of self-control … and I usually only fed on human scum …

_But you'll never know when the mood will strike and I come across someone who just smells too appetizing …too mouth-watering to resist my natural urges …_ I thought, dryly. _It wouldn't be the first time …_

But here I was, like every fucking Tuesday and every fucking Thursday for the past three months, driving my car through the streets of Phoenix on my way to the public library. Of course, I liked books but I could have bought the entire stock of that library if that would have been my wish, because money wasn't really an issue for me. But then again I wasn't truly interested in the books this building stored. No, the only reason I came here twice a week was a girl … a human girl.

As a vampire I could recall the first time I'd laid my eyes on her like it had been only yesterday …

_It was the middle of the day on a Tuesday. I had driven my car into the city to spend my day among the living. I didn't do that very often, for obvious reasons, but since the weather forecast had promised it would be cloudy the whole day … which was a rarity in a city like Phoenix … I took my chance to go shopping in the daylight for a change. Normally, I did that sort of thing in the evening hours, when the sun had set … along with getting my dinner._

_But of course, the human weather prediction wasn't infallible, and the sun made its appearance after all today._

'_Just my fucking luck! Maybe I should have called Jasper's little wife instead of putting my faith in human foretelling …' I mused, cringing slightly at the thought of that little pixie. God, I hated that woman. I didn't know what Jasper saw in her, but it was his life … or his existence … and if it made him happy, who was I to disagree? After all I didn't have to live with her … thank God. But unfortunately they had become a package deal … so every time I saw him, she wasn't far behind …_

_It was a couple of decades ago when my brother and best friend had met the little female vampire named Alice in a diner. Sorry to say, it hadn't taken her long to convince him to go with her. His quick decision was kind of understandable though because at the time he had been at his lowest point, deeply depressed, almost suicidal … which was a rare behavior in a vampire, let me say. I hadn't been able to help out … and believe me, I had tried my best. But she had succeeded where I had failed …_

_As a result, he had gone with her … to join a very peculiar vampire coven. At first I hadn't been able to belief it, when he'd told me that not only had he found the love of his life … as he used to call the damn pixie … but on top of that that he had changed his entire lifestyle. He had become a fucking vegetarian. I had laughed my ass off at the sheer thought … feeding of animals instead of humans, and living among humans, pretending to be one of them … because it had sounded like a bad joke. This kind of lifestyle was ridiculous … at least in my opinion._

_But when I had visited him shortly after and I had been able to witness his new life with my very own eyes, I could see that he hadn't been kidding … about anything. Despite my skepticism I was very impressed and proud of his accomplishments … and eventually I felt happy for him. I could see that the life he had chosen, made him a different person … a happier person, and that was what mattered to me the most … especially after the hell we both had been through with Maria and the vampire wars._

_Whatever …_

_I knew that being outside in the sun wasn't a good idea because I would definitely arouse suspicion, running around sparkling like a fucking diamond, and under no circumstances did I want to expose myself to the humans. The consequences would be severe. Unfortunately, I'd parked my car too far away, and I wore only a T-Shirt, thus revealing too much skin. I had no other choice but to seek refuge for the time being. So I went straight inside the next public building I could find. I sighed in relief when I realized that it was a library._

'_Well … this is definitely the better way to spend my time waiting for sunset … better than hanging out in some stupid mall …' I thought, happily._

_However, I didn't remove my sunglasses, just in case a human would be foolish enough to approach me in here. I might be safe from the exposure of the sun, but the color of my eyes would most certainly tip of anyone, that I was indeed something else than just another human being._

_It wasn't a big surprise to me that there were only a handful of people in here, which I was actually glad about because I hated crowds. It was common knowledge that the younger people nowadays didn't use the old-fashioned way for research or entertainment … because reading might be something too boring for them anyway … and there was the internet to serve this other kind of purpose …_

_Actually, I thought it was a great library. I had been in here once before, a couple of years ago, so I knew it had a rather large collection of books on all different kinds of historical topics which was actually a fun way to spend the afternoon … at least for me._

'_Nothing is more excruciating for a vampire than boredom … well almost nothing …' I amended, remembering too clearly the pain I'd had to endure during my time in Texas. _

_I pulled out a book about the Civil War, and sat down in one of the armchairs, making myself comfortable. I was just starting to read the third chapter, when something quite out of the ordinary caught my attention. A strange, but very sweet, fruity kind of fragrance … I snapped my head up, searching its source._

_A young, dark-haired girl came around the corner, pushing a cart loaded with a bunch of books. She didn't notice me right away, so I was able to check her out … without making her uncomfortable with my scrutinizing stare. She was about 5''6 tall, slender but not too thin. Her dark hair was long and slightly curled, falling in waves down her back. I estimated that she was about 16 or 17 years old. She was wearing a nice, but simple pair of jeans and a white shirt. Maybe anyone else would have thought she looked plain, but I thought she was quite the contrary … Without doing something special, or even saying anything, she had been able to capture my whole attention within mere seconds … I was mesmerized by her … _

_She stopped in front of a book shelf and began to place some of the books back onto the shelves. When she walked around one of the shelves, I could sense something … her heartbeat sped up and her breathing got hitched, all the familiar signs that she had finally noticed my presence. Just in time, I diverted my eyes back to the book, but I didn't resume reading it. I was curious what she would do next. Oddly, I was hoping she would come over … to talk or something … even though I wasn't quite sure how I would react if she did._

_But to my utter disappointment she didn't approach me, but carried on with her work. But it didn't escape my notice that she was carefully avoiding the space where I sat. I kept up my pretense of reading the entire time, but in truth I kept monitoring her every move, memorizing her movements and her scent. I stayed until she'd finished her shift which was around six thirty. _

"_See you on Thursday!" She said to the librarian, and then she was gone._

"_I'll be here, too!" I vowed in a low voice, more to myself than actually to her._

I smiled amusedly at the memory. Yes, I'd kept my promise, and had come to this place every fucking day she'd worked … for the past three months. It was a good thing I didn't have a job or some other place I had to be. It was pretty obvious … at least to me … that this strange human girl had become a sick obsession of mine. To be honest, I hardly had been able to think of something else than her from the very first moment I'd met her. Too bad I was unable to sleep … or else I would have dreamed of her too. In the first three weeks I'd even struggled with the desire to follow her home, to find out where she lived, but in the end I had decided against it … for various reasons. I was no creepy stalker after all, just someone who was seeking her company … in a place where she could feel safe.

_Yes, I have no interest in biting her, but you never know, right? Better safe than sorry._

Regardless of the fact that I didn't crave her blood, which was strange in itself, because she smelt really, _really_ good, the only thing mattered to me, was her safety. I didn't dare to make any contact with her, partly because I feared her reaction and secondly I didn't really trusted myself … at least not completely. It was enough for me to just see her … just be with her …

From what I'd been able to pick up from her own behavior, my constant presence didn't get unnoticed by her. Once in a while she had caught me looking at her, and she used to smile at me in return in a polite, but timid kind of way, blushing every time. She had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. But she'd never made a move, either. I couldn't be sure why. Maybe she'd sensed that I was in fact a dangerous creature … or maybe she was just too shy to make the first move. Or maybe she simply was not interested. Whatever … I was happy to know that she existed and took pleasure in seeing her twice a week.

I parked my car around the corner, and got out. I had a hard time, walking at a human pace, to avoid arousing any suspicion. But I couldn't wait to see her, and considering the sun was up, it wouldn't be wise to linger outside any longer than necessary. At least that was what I told myself.

_Geez, Whitlock … get a grip. You're embarrassing yourself …_ I scolded myself, like every day I came here. I almost felt giddy, like a lovesick teenager, taking any risk to see the girl of his dreams.

I walked straight passed the librarian, a middle aged woman, who was sitting at the front desk as always. Of course I noticed the curious glance she shot me, but I ignored it like every time I came in here. She was probably too shy or maybe even scared to approach me. But I could care less about the reason, because I wasn't here to see her … but my mystery girl.

I went to my usual spot in the history section of the hall, picking a random book from the shelves and making myself comfortable in one of the armchairs. When I heard the familiar squeaking sound of the pushcart, I lifted my head in anticipation. But even before I could actually see the person I could already tell by the different scent that it wasn't her. My former excitement quickly turned into pure disappointment.

_What the fuck? Is she not here? Maybe she is sick? Or she'd quit?_ I was actually starting to panic. _God, I am pathetic … good thing the Major isn't here to witness this …_

For a moment I thought about just leaving for today and coming back on Thursday. But I knew I wouldn't be able to wait even two days, I needed to know _now_. For the first time I was going to speak to the lady at the front desk.

"Excuse me, Miss?" I began, very politely, using my nicest tone of voice not to scare her off or anything. She looked up from her book and gasped audibly. It was such a typical reaction, and I did my best not to grin at her funny facial expression. Good thing, that she caught herself quickly.

"Can … can I help you?" She stuttered. Her heartbeat accelerated as well as her breathing. She was nervous but not scared, because I couldn't detect the smell of adrenaline in her blood.

"Yes, I am sure you can." I replied calmly. "I was just wondering … the young lady … the one with the long brown hair … she is not here today, is she?"

"Oh … you are talking about Bella … I'm sorry, but she doesn't work here anymore." The woman answered honestly, but a little reluctantly though. I could tell that she was uncomfortable giving me any further information, but at least I finally got her name. Bella. It suited her.

But unfortunately, I couldn't hold back the growl of frustration, and the woman behind the desk cringed visible.

_Fuck, now I did it. Greta job, Peter. _I rebuked myself._ So much for acting normal … human … I need to get out of here … before I do something I will regret later … Fuck! …_

"Okay … thank you for the information." I said quickly, smiling kindly, and then I made my exit as fast as possible. Thank God, that I wore a long-sleeved shirt, but I hurried nonetheless, hoping no one would notice my otherworldliness after all. Once I was safe in my car, the reality hit me like a ton of bricks.

_She is gone … to God knows where …_ I groaned silently, feeling like I'd just lost the meaning of my life. And I didn't even know the girl, other than her first name, which wouldn't do me any good. _How could I find this girl again in a large city like this? What if she'd left Phoenix? Fuck, why didn't have I the guts to approach her? Well that's what you get when you'll act like a coward …_

__________________

**A/N Well … did I disappoint or not? Let me know …**

**Next chapter: Bella arrives in Forks, settles in and has her first day at high school … meeting who?**


	3. Surprises and Revelations

**A/N Thanks for the huge amount of reviews. I am still stunned speechless how many of you seemed to like my story … I hope I will not disappoint you with where I'm going with it.**

**The first two chapters were just an introduction of the two main characters … And now we are back in Forks, Bella's first day at Forks High School awaits and of course the first encounter with a certain Cullen … How will Bella react? Well read and find out …**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Chapter 3 Surprises and Revelations

Bella POV

"Hey, kiddo!" Charlie greeted me cheerfully, pulling me into a tight hug, which I didn't mind at all. We hadn't seen each other once in over six months, and it was pretty obvious that he'd missed me a lot, probably as much as I'd missed him. When he finally let go of me, he took one step back to really look at me for the first time.

"You have changed, Bells." He observed, sounding slightly surprised.

"Well, how very perceptive of you, Char … Dad," I replied, laughing awkwardly. I was glad that I'd caught myself just in time, because I knew perfectly well that my father didn't like it when I addressed him by his first name. "Well, my hair is longer and I think I might have grown an inch or two." I allowed.

"Well, what I've meant to say is that you look good." Charlie clarified. "How is Renee?"

I knew perfectly well that this was more a polite question than one of genuine interest. Although it had been almost seventeen years since my mom had left my father with me in her arms, he still wasn't over it … at least not completely. And who could blame him for feeling that way. I sure didn't. It was pretty obvious that he still held a torch for my mother … or at least for what they'd used to have before she'd suddenly decided that this wasn't the life she'd wanted. I didn't blame my mother either … getting married and having a baby at such a young age had been too much for her to handle. So, of course, she'd done what she always did in such situations. Run. Escape. Split of the moment decisions were such a typical reaction for Renee when things seemed to get too hard or boring … with no regard for the consequences and other people's feelings. It was the same thing with her tendency to change interests so frequently. I had been very happy to discover that Phil seemed to have a positive effect on her in that department. She was finally able to make long-term commitments and stick to them, or at least she tried harder.

But anyhow, for divorced parents they were handling the whole separation thing as best as they could, and I was very grateful for that, knowing that it could have been much worse. My friend Karen hadn't been so lucky, when her parents had gotten divorced a few years ago. At least Renee had never fought for sole-custody, God bless her. I would have hated her if she'd prevented me from seeing my father whenever I'd wanted to.

"Dealing … but otherwise good. She and Phil are preparing themselves for the big tour, you know … and I really hope he'll get assigned somewhere soon, so they can finally settle down." I answered his question casually, but honestly. I knew as much as my mother liked travelling with her new husband, in truth she was looking for a place where they could start building their future. And somehow I've gotten the impression that she was probably hoping that I would change my mind, and would come back to live with them again. Well, therein laid the difference between my mother and me. I didn't make split-of-a-second decisions, so I had no interest in changing my mind.

"Is this all you're bringing?" Charlie asked, pointing at the two rather small suitcases at my feet, holding my entire wardrobe … well not my entire wardrobe, but the stuff I _could_ use in a place like Forks. All my summer dresses … well the two that I owned … and all the shorts and tops for that matter I'd wisely left behind, because I knew I wouldn't have the opportunity to wear them here. "Mom will send the rest of my stuff over via UPS. They should be here sometime next week."

"And be other stuff you mean your books?" He smirked, cocking an eyebrow at me.

"Ahh, Dad … you know me so well." I smiled at him.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, while he was loading my luggage in the trunk of his police car.

"No, not really … I've eaten on the flight." I replied, getting in the car and buckling my seatbelt at once. Driving with the chief of police implied that sort of action, not that I'd ever thought of not buckling up in the first place. I've heard the safety speech for at least a thousand times … especially after I'd gotten my own license. And of course, he was right, having seen the evidence of one too many car accidents on his job …

"Like that gross stuff they offer deserves to be called food …" Charlie mumbled under his breath, taking his seat behind the wheel. "How about we order some pizza when we get home?" He proposed, starting the car.

"That actually sounds like a good idea. Still don't know how to cook, eh?" I teased.

"No, I guess not …" He grumbled, slightly embarrassed.

"Well … then it's a good thing I'm here to take care of that from now on." I stated confidently.

He looked at me, grinning broadly, making him look younger than he actually was. "Yes, it is."

I graced him with a smile of my own. Of course, I knew that he wasn't solely referring to the fact that he'd always enjoyed my cooking skills when I'd come to visit him in the past. No the main reason was that he was more than happy that I'd decided to spend the next two years staying with him in order to finish high school in Forks.

We drove in silence for a while. That was one of the things I loved the most about Charlie. There was no need for unimportant chit-chat. We were always able to enjoy each other's company in complete silence.

"I have a surprise for you." He announced suddenly, glancing sideways carefully, to see me shifting uncomfortable in my seat.

"What is it?" I groaned, behaving rather ungrateful. But then again Charlie knew exactly that I hated any sort of surprise.

"Nah … no need to get angry with your old man … it isn't anything big … well actually it is." He chuckled, but still seemed a little nervous.

Charlie didn't grace me with an answer though, and as it turned out he didn't have to either, because when he stopped the car in front of the house, it was pretty obvious, what he had been talking about. Right next to his usual parking spot of his police cruiser stood my _big_ surprise. I was stunned speechless. I got out of the car very slowly, walking around to examine my present. I barely noticed that my Dad had joined me, standing right behind me. I turned my head, and looked at him with wide eyes.

"You bought me a truck?" I choked out, still not able to believe my eyes.

"Well yes …" Charlie verified somewhat reluctantly, not sure what to make of my reaction. "You need to get around somehow, don't you? And I thought you would appreciate it to have your own means of transport instead of being dependent on your father to drive you around. Don't you like it?" He asked, visibly afraid that I might hate his present.

"Are you kidding me? It's awesome. Thank you so much." I hugged him fiercely, thus showing my gratitude. He laughed in relief.

I stepped away from him, to take a closer look at the vehicle. "It looks familiar." I remarked.

Charlie laughed again. "It should. It's Billy's old truck. Jacob had it fixed up … and I had it double-checked by a professional mechanic, of course. Just to be safe. It's in fine shape." He explained, almost proudly.

"That's good to know." I snickered, still overwhelmed by the surprise. I guessed that it hadn't cost much, but it was the gesture that counted.

"By the way … they'd invited us to dinner for the next weekend." Charlie said, moving to pull out my luggage out of the trunk of his car.

"Cool." I replied, going to help him. I haven't seen Jacob and Billy for the last two years, since I had insisted that Charlie would come to visit me in Phoenix for a change. I'd still kept in touch with Jacob though, via E-mail and phone calls from time to time. But with him being two years younger than me … well, let's just say … we didn't have that much in common. But despite the age difference, it was always fun hanging out with him and his friends Quil and Embry.

Finally, we walked inside the house. My father was carrying both of my suitcases, while I retrieved the bag with my laptop from the backseat of his car, tossing it over my shoulder. The house was still the same, not that I'd expected a significant change since the last time I'd been here, or that did I want to change it. I loved it just the way it was. We went straight upstairs, into my bedroom.

"Well … how about you'll get unpacked while I order the pizza." Charlie suggested, placing my suitcases right next to my bed.

"That's a good idea." I agreed. "I need to call Mom anyway, and tell her I landed safely."

"Okay, you do that. I call you when the food is here." Charlie nodded in acknowledgement, and then he left me alone in my room.

I laid my laptop on my bed, noticing that my dad had actually bothered to buy some new bed linen, too. Simple ones, with stripes in various shades of my favorite color. Red. I smiled at the simple, but loving gesture.

I pulled out my cell, turning it on for the first time since this morning. My mom already had left me two messages on the voicemail, reminding me to call her back … as soon as possible. I laughed at her impatience, but dialed her number at once. I sat down on the bed, listening to my mother babbling about something tedious. I tried very hard to concentrate on our conversation, but my mind was somewhere else entirely …

Suddenly, I felt like I had left something important behind, when I'd left Phoenix. Or better someone. The mysterious man from the library … To my utter astonishment I felt my heart aching, as I thought of him. But why? I didn't even know the guy, for Christ sake. How could you miss someone, you didn't even know?

My mother's demanding voice, repeating my name over and over, finally pulled me out of my thoughts. I apologized, telling her that I was just exhausted from the travel, and she accepted. But albeit she made me promise to call her the next day, to tell her all about my first day at the new school, and I grudgingly agreed. After hanging up, I began to unpack my stuff. I was almost finished when Charlie called from downstairs, announcing that dinner was ready. I left my room, to join him in the living room.

We spent the rest of the evening together, eating pizza and watching TV. I wasn't a great sports fan per se, but I loved watching a game with Charlie from time to time. We both went to bed around ten. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep very well, because even though I wasn't excited I was still a little nervous about the next day.

*************

I got up pretty early the next morning in order to spend some quality time with my Dad before he would have to go to work and I would have to go to school. After making a short inspection of the limited contents in the fridge and the cupboards above the sink I took a mental note to go shopping for groceries after school. But instead of making a snarky comment I just asked Charlie for some money. With a slight embarrassed smile on his face, he handed me some bills. We ate cold cereal and drank coffee in total silence, both being not very chatty people in the morning, or at all. While Charlie read the newspaper, I had my nose buried in my well-used copy of 'Wuthering Heights'.

"Hey, dad. I have a question." I called his attention.

Charlie looked up. "Shoot!"

"I want to find a job. Do you by any chance know someone who would hire me?" I asked, carefully monitoring his reaction.

"Hmmm … maybe. But don't you think school should be your main priority?" He countered, though knowing very well that I had my priorities in check.

I rolled my eyes at him. "It is. You know it is. But now that I have the truck, I'll need money for gas. And before you say anything, no I don't want you to pay for that. You know me, I like to earn things … and it doesn't have to be anything big, just for a few hours, maybe only on weekends …" I justified myself.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." He conceded.

"Thanks, Dad."

"No problem." He replied evenly, glancing at his watch. "I'll have to go." He stood up, placing his dirty cup and bowl in the sink, and then he left the kitchen.

"Have a nice first day at school, kiddo!" My father yelled from the hall, before he finally left the house. I rolled my eyes in annoyance again, but didn't reply anything. I quickly cleaned up our dirty dishes, and then I decided to go back to my room, to pack up my bag. I grabbed my book from the kitchen table, thinking I could read it during the breaks.

I knew it was still too soon to leave for school, but I got a little anxious sitting around, doing nothing but waiting. So I grabbed my bag and the keys, and left the house. It was cold, and drizzling outside, and I scowled at the sky in frustration. Much to my disappointment the drive to the school was way too short, because I really enjoyed riding my new vehicle. It was noisy and slow, but I liked it. It was the perfect car for me.

I parked right in front of the school's main entrance. The parking lot was still empty due to the early hour, except for two cars, which probably belonged to some of the teachers. I went straight into the administration office, relieved to be out of the cold and wet.

Ms. Cope welcomed me with too much enthusiasm for my taste, and it was very obvious to me, that my arrival in Forks wasn't some piece of news for her. To tell the truth, I hadn't expected anything less … for one my father must have talked about my prolonged stay at least to some people, and in a small town like this one … well I assumed that word spread fast … and of course the school had been notified of my attendance here. The woman handed me a paper, I was supposed to get signed by all of my teachers and return by the end of the day, and of course my timetable. She showed me on a map where I would find my classrooms. I appreciated her help, not that it was really necessary. This school wasn't nearly as big as the one I'd gone to, back in Phoenix. And my sense of orientation was pretty good … for a girl.

When I finally left the office, I could see that in the meantime the other students had begun to arrive. I kept my eyes down not wanting to see them stare at me, which they probably were. I felt uncomfortable enough as it was. Without any further delay I went straight to my first class, which was calculus to my dismay.

Fortunately, my first two classes went better than I'd thought. I was actually a little bored, at least in my English class, because we read both to my amusement and disappointment nothing different but 'Wuthering Heights'. Of course, I loved this book, but I was hoping for some new study material.

After these classes was the dinner break. I trailed after my classmates, like a sheep. Somehow I was glad no one seemed to have the nerve yet to approach me. I bought myself only a bottle of water and a sandwich. I glanced around the cafeteria, searching for a good place to sit, preferably in seclusion. But unfortunately there wasn't even one empty table left. So I chose one, where only one other person sat. I recognized the girl from my English class, who was reading a book while she was eating her lunch.

"Hi. Mind if I join you?" I addressed her carefully, but apparently not carefully enough. She was obviously startled by my sudden approach, thus spilling some of her juice. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I apologized, immediately.

"Oh, it's okay." The girl with the light brown hair and glasses said, gracing me with a small, but genuine smile. "I don't mind. Please, have a seat."

"Thanks." I replied, taking a seat on her right side. "I'm Bella, by the way."

"Angela." She introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you." I responded, and truly meant it. I could sense that she was different, not overly curious like all the other students. She seemed a little shy, but nice. I was glad that she didn't bombard me with tons of questions, but returned back to what she was doing before I'd interrupted her.

I opened my bottle, and took a sip, taking a quick look around the cafeteria. I could see many people staring at me with open curiosity, and the shushed whispers were hard to ignore.

_Great. Just great. I feel like some exotic animal in the zoo …_ I groaned internally.

But suddenly I froze in place, when my eyes wandered over one of the tables at the far end of the room. Five students were sitting at that table, three male and two female, all with their trays of food waiting to be emptied in front of them, but it didn't look like they were the least bit interested in eating anything. They were all otherworldly beautiful. But that wasn't the only thing that made me stare at them. They looked so familiar, although I knew with definite certainty that I'd never seen these guys before. It was their features that reminded me someone … my mysterious stranger from the library, the one I've been fantasizing about over the last three months.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Angela called my attention, carefully. I quickly averted my eyes, looking down at my food, feeling slightly embarrassed about my behavior. Just a moment ago I was mad about people staring openly at me, and here I was acting just the same.

"You look like you saw a ghost or something?" She stated.

"Or something …" I mumbled. _Like a mirage._ "Who are they?" I asked Angela, despite my own dislike of nosiness. She followed my gaze, and sighed in awareness.

"Ah, yes. The Cullens." She answered, sounding not the least bit surprised, like she was expecting exactly that kind of question. The name rang a bell. Charlie had told me about a Dr. Cullen, who had started to work at the local hospital two years ago. Were these his kids?

"Like Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes. You know him?" She asked a little surprised.

"Not personally …" I replied, shaking my head.

"Well, they are his adoptive children." She said, but not giving any further details. I didn't want to pry, so I didn't ask any more questions about them. For the rest of the lunch we sat in silence, just eating our food.

I tried very hard not to look at them again. But unfortunately, my eyes seemed to have a mind of their own. I couldn't help myself, but kept watching those five strangers from under my eyelashes. One thing was for sure. They weren't as interested in me like the rest of the students … and as I was in them. I remembered that I'd behaved in a similar, ridiculous way when I'd been around my mystery man in Phoenix. Something about them had caught my interest, and held me captive. I knew it wasn't their beauty … and least not solely … but their strangeness. They were definitely something else … but I had no idea what that might be.

Just in time the bell rang twice, announcing the end of the lunch break, and students began to leave the cafeteria. I immediately followed suit, glad to have a reason to stop my weird, almost obsessive observation of them.

As it turned out Angela's next class was the same as mine – biology. Her proposal to sit next to her was more than welcome. Maybe we would have a better chance to get to know each other sharing a table in class than we'd had at lunch. I still felt embarrassed about ignoring her, even though she didn't seem to mind. After I handed my sign-off paper to the teacher I joined her at the table in the middle of the room.

First I didn't notice the two people sitting behind us, trying to concentrate on what the teacher was talking about. But suddenly I heard a low hiss and something that sounded awfully close to an animal growl, and I slowly turned around, to discover that two boys of the Cullen family were sitting at the table behind me. The blond, tall one and the bronze-haired one. The latter looked at me … no he was actually glaring at me, like I'd just killed his favorite pet or something. There was something truly terrifying in his eyes, eyes that were pitch-black. I visibly cringed, and then blushed. But before I turned my head around, I could see that the blond one had a tight grip on other one's arm, like he was holding him back.

_What is your damage, dude?_

_______________

**A/N So, what do you think?**


	4. Decisions and Reunions

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews again … you are awesome.**

**In this chapter Peter finally returns … yeah … and part of **_**his**_** special gift will be revealed, which isn't the one he usually possesses in all the other stories involving his character. I thought it might be fun giving him a different ability for a change … but nothing unheard of though ;-)**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Chapter 4 Decisions and Reunions

Peter POV

It has been three agonizing days since I'd discovered the disappearance of my mysterious beautiful angel, Bella. First I thought, or rather hoped, that now that she was gone, my life would simply go back to normal, or as normal as it has been before I'd met her … for me being a vampire and all. I thought that it was just a silly infatuation, an obsession of mine, a distraction from my boring, empty existence. But the more time went by, the more I realized that I missed her more than I thought would be possible, and she was just a human girl. Although I didn't even know anything about her other than her name, I wasn't able to get her out of my mind. My every thought was filled with memories of the human girl … her long dark hair, the movement of her gorgeous body, her luscious scent … I knew I didn't crave her for blood otherwise she would be dead by now, but I hungered after something else. _Her_.

On the first two nights I roamed the city, hoping to pick up her scent somewhere, but that was like searching a needle in a haystack in a huge city like Phoenix, and of course I had been unsuccessful in my pathetic attempt of finding her that way. After that I simply gave up, assuming that she had indeed left Phoenix altogether. I felt like she'd taken something with her when she'd disappeared, and I was devastated to accept the possibility that I probably lost her forever.

Now it was Friday, and I couldn't take it anymore. I felt like love-sick puppy. I couldn't stay here in my house any longer. I needed a change of place … a distraction.

* * *

Jasper POV

It was Saturday, and for the first time in a very long time I had the house all to myself. Rosalie and Emmett had gone hunting for the weekend. Carlisle was at the hospital as usual, working a double shift. My wife Alice and Esme were shopping in Seattle, which I had been invited to, but politely declined though. Well, that left only one more member of the family. My brother Edward …

He had left Forks for the time being, visiting the other coven of vegetarian vampires in Denali, which wasn't an unusual endeavor in general but the reason behind this time was something entirely different …

*

*

*

_It was Monday, again, and all five of us 'children' were on our way to school in Edward's Volvo. Attending school was part of our disguise, an attempt to blend in … in a world that had used to be ours once upon the time but wasn't anymore, at least not completely. This sort of life we all had chosen for us implied acting as human as possible, not to draw any more attention to ourselves than we already did just by our outer appearances. Humans did look at us in awe, but they unconsciously knew that we were indeed something else, that was why they usually did stay away from us. And we didn't interact with them either, at least not more than necessary, apart from Carlisle. His strength to withstand the scent of human blood all together was simply incredible, allowing him to work at a hospital._

_Of course, in the first few years after I'd had joined the Cullen coven I'd had my problems being around humans on a regular basis, so close, therefore constantly tempted by their scent. I'd had to struggle very hard not to succumb to my natural urges. But with time and practice I'd managed to get control of my thirst, and now, after decades it wasn't such a problem anymore. I hunted regularly, taking every precaution necessary. In fact, we'd all had our weak moments in the beginning, but we'd all learned to resist … for the most part._

_None of us actually enjoyed repeating high school over and over again, but we'd accepted the necessity of this charade. Of course, having heard the same lectures a hundred times before, we barely paid any attention to them anymore._

_Edward and I were posing as juniors, while Alice, Emmett and Rose were pretending to be seniors. Edward was still convinced that it would be better to keep a close eye on me, just in case I would have one of my 'weak moments' again. He thought his gift would be the better advantage than Alice's, with him being able to dip into my mind all the time. My brother was such a fool, like he would be capable to restrict me, if I would actually snap. But I was used to his fucking superior behavior and usually just ignored it, in order to keep the peace. I was done fighting hopeless battles …_

_Anyhow, every day was pretty much the same, nothing out of the ordinary used to happen … except for today._

_The excitement I was able to pick up from the majority of the students was quite overwhelming, almost infectious to be honest, and all this because of the arrival of a new student, a girl named Isabella Swan. The first time I laid my eyes on her was during the dinner break, and I could see why most of the male were quite excited about her. She was beautiful … for a human. Not my type, but really cute. I could see that she didn't like the attention she was getting, the way she kept her head down, avoiding the curious gazes. None of my so-called siblings paid her any attention, not even after we'd heard her asking Angela Weber about us. Something about the way she was looking at us told me that she was more than only curious, but since Edward didn't make a comment on her thoughts, I let it pass._

_When Edward and I entered the biology classroom, I could see that the new girl was sharing this class with us. She stood at the front desk, handing the teacher some sort of paper, before she took her seat at the table right in front of ours. All of a sudden I detected a radical change in Edward's behavior. He tensed up, emanating the purest of bloodlust I haven't experienced since I'd left my former life in Texas. Considering that he hadn't acted around these students even once before left only one explanation._

'_The new girl … her blood must be calling to him … damn it … Edward you need to snap out of it.'_

_To my dismay I realized, that Edward was too far gone, totally lost in his lust for the poor girl's blood. He wasn't even able to pick up my thoughts anymore, or he didn't want to. Since I couldn't reach him this way, I used my own gift instead, pushing as much calm into my brother I was able to summon at the moment. It wasn't easy, because his desire was barely manageable for him, and I was able to sense it too. This wasn't good. I feared that I would become affected as well … just by proxy._

"_Calm down, Edward." I hissed low enough for only him to hear. I could hear him growl in response, sensing his struggle between remaining in his place and pouncing on the poor girl. I gripped his arm tightly, holding him in place._

_Unfortunately, our little exchange didn't go unnoticed by the girl. She slowly turned around, and her eyes widened in shock as she took in Edward's demeanor. I didn't blame her. He looked menacing. Luckily for her, she averted her gaze to the front fast enough, but I knew that it would be better if we would leave at once, before losing this battle, or drawing any more attention to us than we already had._

"_Excuse me, Mr. Banner. My brother isn't feeling well. May I take him outside?" I asked the teacher very politely, trying to mask the urgency in my voice._

"_Yes … of course, Mr. Hale." Mr. Banner allowed, and I dragged Edward out of the classroom as fast as I could._

_I knew it had been a close call, a moment longer … I could hear Edward taking in unnecessary deep breaths of fresh, uncontaminated air when we finally made it outside. Finally, we both were able to calm down some._

"_What the hell just happened?" I fumed, glaring at him._

"_Like you don't know." Edward snapped, radiating anger. I knew he was more angry with himself than with me, actually highly embarrassed for acting like a … a real vampire. I couldn't suppress a chuckle. I knew that taunting him wasn't a great idea in that moment, but I couldn't stop myself. 'Now who is the weak one?'_

"_Fuck you, Jasper!" He barked, having picked up my thoughts. His eyes were still black. He should have hunted with us last weekend, maybe …_

"_Let's get out of here." He interrupted my thoughts impatiently, walking straight to his car._

"_That's probably a good idea." I conceded, joining him. I quickly sent Alice a text message informing her of our immediate departure, without giving any reason. That part I left for Edward to explain._

*

*

*

I frowned at the memory. Of course, the family had been shocked, when they'd heard what happened, but at the same time they were very relieved, especially Carlisle. He happened to know Charlie pretty good, and was very fond of him. Isabella Swan was his daughter. The chief of police would have been devastated, if something had happened to his only child, especially only shortly after their reunion. The other reason of course was that Edward could have exposed us, if he'd actually acted on his bloodlust. Needless to say, Carlisle and the rest of the family were very happy, that there was no reason to cover up our tracks and to leave Forks prematurely.

That evening we'd had one of our family meetings, and a quick and final decision has been made. Everybody except for Edward and Alice had agreed that it would be best if Edward would relocate to Denali … at least for the time being. It would be easy for us, to come up with some kind of cover story, why Edward suddenly has vanished.

Edward and Alice thought it was an unnecessary step. Even though my wife hadn't had a premonition to warn us beforehand that day, she was convinced that if she'd just concentrate hard enough she would be able to predict and thereby prevent something like that from happening again. I couldn't believe that she actually thought this would work … with the knowledge how unreliable her gift was … and if it didn't work she would put an innocent girl at risk. Carlisle, thank God, backed me up.

Edward, of course, had been acting like a child. Throwing tantrums, claiming this wasn't fair, that it wasn't his fault, and that he was strong enough to withstand. If it wasn't such a serious matter I would have laughed at him. His arrogance and stubbornness was simply astounding. But in the end he'd listened to Carlisle, and had left.

In first few days after Edward's departure the atmosphere at the house was a little tense. Carlisle and Esme felt guilty for sending their son away, even though they knew it was the right decision to make. Alice avoided me for a while, mad because I hadn't supported her. I kept my distance, waiting for her to come to her senses. Yes, I've never been as close to him as she was, but this decision hasn't been made to punish him for his action, but to protect a human. After all, this was why we had decided to change our way of life in the first place, wasn't it?

Like I'd expected, no one at school asked any unpleasant questions about Edward's sudden departure. The headmaster has been notified, and he did believe right away that Edward had been sent to a private school. Since all of the students stayed away from us, it was almost like Edward's leaving went totally unnoticed. Well, except by her …

Her frequent glances at our table at lunch time didn't get unnoticed by me. Without having a mind reader at hand it was a little difficult to decipher the frown on her face. I hadn't realized before, but I wasn't able to pick up any of her emotions. I wondered if she was immune to Edward's gift as well. Maybe even to Alice's, which might explain her lack of vision on Monday. There was only one other person I knew who possessed a similar ability …

I had just made myself comfortable on the couch, with one of my books, ready to enjoy the peace and quiet in my way. I knew that I wouldn't get the chance to have the house all to myself any time soon again, and I wanted to make the most of it while I could. Usually there always was someone around, distracting me with their feelings, especially Rose and Emmett. I sighed, savoring the moment.

But then, suddenly there was a knock on the door, startling me. Me … a vampire. The whole thing was something quite out of the ordinary, for one because we weren't used to getting visitors around here, and secondly I hadn't picked up anything in advance. No sound, no smell … nothing.

The only thing my senses told me was that the person behind the door wasn't human, but other than that I couldn't sense anything. I braced myself, a natural response in my kind. Of course, I perfectly knew, whoever was behind the door could hardly be a threat to me, but I sure didn't like the feeling of anxiety. I made way straight for the door.

* * *

Peter POV

There was only one place I could go and that was Forks, Washington. My brother and best friend Jasper lived there together with six other vampires. That alone was something quite out of the ordinary for our kind, well except for the Volturi coven perhaps. But what was even more bizarre was their choice of lifestyle. Instead of keeping up with the natural diet of feeding of humans, they all had decided to quench their thirst with animal blood instead. When Jasper had first told me about it, I thought he was making some sick joke, but when I'd visited him shortly after it turned out he hasn't. I could see that he was fully committed to this new life, and apparently enjoyed it, finally having found a place he'd belonged, and a family that loved and accepted him for who he was … or at least tried.

I packed a small bag and hit the road. I hated wearing a helmet, but driving as fast as I used to without a helmet would draw to much attention. I tried not to get involved with the human law or any humans for that matter.

_Hence my reluctance to make contact with my beautiful angel …_

I parked my bike in town, and made the rest of the way by foot. I knew perfectly well that not one of them would sense me coming, and I took great pleasure in the fact that I was able to surprise them by just showing up. Normally I would have called in advance, announcing my plan to come visiting, but I needed this right now. I felt a little mischievously.

Being a vampire had its perks. Moving stealthily was one of them, and one that really came in handy to completely accomplish my goal to surprise my brother. To ambush a vampire was actually an impossible task. Not for me though. First of all I had no scent, which was quite unusual to begin with, but not completely unheard of. But what made me real 'special' was my other gift. Simply put, I was able to block the abilities of other gifted vampires, even stop them from working altogether, and on top of that even more than one at the same time. It was sort of a permanent thing. Usually, I kept it on a slow burn so to speak, which allowed them to use their gift on others but not on me. Dropping that shield was possible, but very hard, because it required a lot of concentration and strength, as did the opposite. The intensity of my gift was tied to my emotions, which wasn't that strange, with Jasper being my sire and all. And I guessed that it was normal. I'd discovered the full capacity of my gift only after I'd already left Maria.

Without making any noise at all, I finally reached the Cullen mansion. I could sense that the only person home was Jasper. I stepped on the porch, knocking lightly on the door. A moment later my brother opened the door and the look on his face was simply priceless.

"Hey, bro. Surprise!" I said, grinning at him victoriously. Once again I had succeeded to render him speechless.

"Peter." Jasper said, trying to sound indifferently, but failing. I knew he was happy to see me, despite his sullen demeanor. "Well, come on in."

I followed him into the living room. "Where is everybody?"

"Don't tell me you've expected some sort of welcoming party?" Jasper answered, raising a eyebrow.

I snorted. "Hardly. I'm just curious."

"Well, Carlisle is at work, Emmett and Rosa are hunting, and Esme and Alice went shopping. And I was enjoying the peace and quiet that went with being alone. That was until you showed up, of course." Jasper mocked.

"Sorry, dude, to spoil your fun." I chuckled darkly, not really meaning it, of course. "Wait … what about Edward?"

Jasper's answer was a low grumble. "Well, let's see. After trying to convince everybody for years that he would never fall of the wagon …"

"He slipped?" I interrupted him, startled but not really surprised. No vampire was immune to scent of human blood, open wounds or not.

"No, he didn't, thanks to me. But it was a close call. Some new human girl transferred to our school, and she smells a little too good." Jasper affirmed my suspicion. Wow, the golden boy finally had learned his lesson, the hard way, but still.

"So, where is he now?"

"In Alaska, with the Denali clan." Jasper shrugged his shoulders, like he didn't really care, which I knew was actually the case. I didn't feel any differently about the mind reader. Fortunate for me, he had never been able to dip into my head, and every time I had been here, I had made sure all of Jasper's family members had profited from my gift as well, giving them some peace from his constant invasion into their privacy. And I knew for a fact he didn't like being at a disadvantage. Not at all.

"So, who is the girl anyway?" I asked curiously, actually considering sending her a thank-you-note.

* * *

**A/N Hmmm … what do you think?**


	5. Questions and Answers

**A/N Thanks for reading and reviewing. Good to hear that you all liked my Jasper in this story, he will be stronger and sure of himself … and definitely more involved. What can I say, I just love Jasper!**

**And of course, I am also delighted and relieved that you all seem to like Peter's ability. The full capacity of his power will be revealed in due time … as will Bella's.**

**Enough babble for now … on with the show.**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Chapter 5 Questions and Answers

Bella POV

My first week in Forks flew by fast. To my surprise but utter relief I had been able to establish a normal day-to-day rhythm pretty easily: Getting up every day at the same time as Charlie in order to have breakfast together, which with my cooking skills used to involve more than cold cereal nowadays, much to my dad's delight, then going to school for a few hours, and after that returning home to do homework, cleaning the house and preparing dinner. In fact it almost felt like we've been living together for ages, we were that comfortable with each other right from the first day. I didn't even mind sharing a bathroom, which was actually a new experience for me, since I'd happened to have my own back at Phoenix.

Of course, I had to call my Mom more than once this week. She was becoming very anxious when I didn't answer her E-mails right away. But due to the slow internet connection, I barely used my laptop for anything else than writing my assignments for school. After leaving me half a dozen messages on my cell the other day, I'd finally caved and called her again. For an hour I'd reassured her all over again that I was doing just fine, getting situated. I'd refrained telling her about how easy it actually was living with Charlie and what not. I didn't want to hurt her on purpose, instead I told her what I've been up to besides school and that I'd already made a friend. She was very pleased to hear that, of course. I was pretty sure that was her main concern.

As a matter of fact, since the first day Angela and I used to hang out together at lunchtime, and much to my relief I had been able to rectify my weird behavior from my first day at this school. We had actually started to develop a tentative friendship. I quickly learned that she was just as shy as I was, maybe even more than me, but I liked it. She wasn't much of a gossip-kind of girl like some of the other girls at school, which made me like her even more. Of course she did ask about my life in Phoenix, but she wasn't nosy about it. And there wasn't that much to tell, anyway. She did understand my decision though. Actually she was quite impressed that I had the courage to move into a small town like Forks. I found it rather endearing that she thought that way about me.

I hated to admit but even after the weird incident on Monday I was still curious about the Cullens, maybe it provoked my curiosity. Thanks to Jessica, one of the obnoxious girls I usually avoided, I now knew the names of every family member of the Cullen family and even some of their history. They were all adoptive children of Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and what I thought was a little weird they all seemed to be together in some sort of romantic relationships. Well, except for Edward who hadn't been in school since Monday. Needless to say, I was pretty glad about that though. The first night after the incident I'd actually had a nightmare about him. I could barely remember anything, but one detail was wedged into my mind. My mysterious stranger from Phoenix saved me just in time. From what exactly, I honestly couldn't remember … The only thing that stuck with me, was the feeling of relief and gratitude.

My curiosity got the better of me, so every day at lunch time I always glanced over to their table, just checking if Edward was back or not and then always sighing in relief when I established that he was still gone. It was pathetic, I knew that, but I just couldn't help myself.

The only one of them who seemed to register my behavior was the blonde guy, Jasper, the one who had seemed to hold Edward back on Monday. Despite the fact that he'd caught me I was comforted to see that he didn't look angry or scary like his brother, only interested and slightly irritated by something. I tried my best not to get caught again, but somehow I wasn't able to stop myself from sneaking a peek at the table every fucking time at lunch, and every time Jasper met my eyes, like he was anticipating my action.

It was now Saturday, and Charlie and I were on our way down to La Push, the Indian reservation. The Blacks had invited us to dinner and I was glad to have something else to do than just hanging around the house. I had even asked Angela if she wanted to come along, but unfortunately she was on babysitting duty for her twin brothers tonight.

_Poor girl._ But on the other hand she'd agreed to go to the movies next week with me.

I was looking forward to see Jake and his friends again. I'd loved spending time with them in the past, and I hoped nothing has changed. What made the whole trip that much more enjoyable was the fact that I was even able to convince my father to drive down together in my truck instead of using his police car. He even let me drive.

It took us fifteen minutes to get there. When I stopped the car in front of the familiar house, I could see Jake leaning casually against the railing. A broad smile appeared on his face, when our eyes met. He immediately pushed himself off the railing, walking slowly towards my truck.

"Well, well, well … isn't that a surprise." He said, trying to sound surprised. It was an act of course, considering that he obviously had been waiting for us to arrive.

I laughed in answer. "It's good to see you, too." And then I was embraced by his strong arms, lifting me up and swirling me around.

Wow, he sure has gotten some muscles, and boy was he hot, in the literal sense. His skin felt hot on mine, like he was having a fever. He sure looked healthy, so I didn't say anything.

"I missed you, Bells." Jake declared.

"I missed you, too." I admitted, and it was the truth. Being around Jake was always easy. We were friend … nothing more nothing less.

Billy and Charlie greeted each other in a more adult, manly sort of way, by tapping each other on the shoulder. They went straight inside to watch some game together. We kids excused ourselves to go down to the beach. Jake was in high spirits, clearly glad that I'd decided to move to Forks. I couldn't agree more.

On our way down to the beach we quickly caught up with our lives. Like in my life nothing much has changed in Jake's since the last time we'd had contact, except for some interesting piece of news. He was currently working on some old bike, restoring it actually. I was quite fascinated by that. I knew that Jake had a thing for cars, but bikes … wow.

_I wonder if Charlie would let me ride one … probably not …_

When we reached the beach a lot of Jake's friends were already busy starting a bonfire. Embry and Quil came running towards us, as soon as they'd seen us approaching.

"Bella." They both greeted my enthusiastically, giving me a hug. They too felt as bulky and as hot as Jake. What's with them?

"Oh my, you both have grown as much as Jake has." I said in return, feeling rather pathetic. But apparently they all seemed to take great pride in my assessment, like it was some sort of

We sat around the bonfire for a very long time. Jake introduced me to all of his other friends, which were mostly guys. _Lucky me_. When Jake broached the subject of school I couldn't help myself and told him about my weird encounter with Edward, leaving the finer details out, of course. He frowned when I told him his last name.

"Do you know them?" I asked, hoping he might have actually some answers for me. But his reply took me off guard. Actually his whole demeanor changed.

"The Cullens don't come here." He simply said, for once sounding harsh and cold. I knew right away that the subject was closed. But my curiosity was peaked.

_What is it about this family that makes me so damn curious? And why do people act around them so weird?_

One thing was for sure. Whatever it took, I was going to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Jasper POV

"So, who is the girl anyway?" Peter asked me. For the first time he'd entered the house I was able to get a read on his emotions. But to be honest I didn't need my gift because his excitement and curiosity was written all over his face. He was literally glowing with glee. I knew how much he despised Edward. Not because of his gift, to which Peter was immune to of course, but because of my brother's arrogant attitude. Sure, I knew that his mind-reading gift was sometimes more like burden on him … like it was for all of us special gifted vampires … but even though he didn't need to behave that he was better than the rest of us, just because he had more _insight_ so to speak.

I shrugged. "Just some new girl from out of town …" I didn't want to talk about this anymore, because that topic was all my family had talked about for the entire past week. So I changed the subject. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, my brother, but I have to wonder. What brings you by?"

"What do you mean? I thought you were happy to see me." He pouted, childishly.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Well, I am. But usually you call first … don't get me wrong I do like to get surprise visits, since they are so rare." I smirked at him, and he grinned back. Alice's gift made it nearly impossible to have a normal life, with her seeing everything in advance.

"I don't know." Peter shrugged. "I guess I got bored and it's been a while." He sounded sincere, but still somewhat evasive. I knew my brother pretty well, so it was usually easy to tell when he was hiding something from me, without using my power. But I knew better than to push the issue. If he wanted to talk, he knew I would be there for him.

"How about I call Emmett and Rose … asking them to cut their little weekend vacation short. I am pretty certain they both will be very happy that you're here." I proposed.

"Cool with me." He agreed, eagerly.

The two of them were probably the only ones that would be just as happy as I was to have Peter here. Not that Carlisle or Esme had any problems with my brother. Quite the contrary, they had both offered him a place in their family the first time they had met him. But Peter didn't feel really comfortable staying in one place for a prolonged period. He wasn't a nomad, either. I guessed that the most important reason for him to decline their generous offer was the change of diet that came with our lifestyle. He had tried it of course … but just out of curiosity, like a science project. The disgusted look on his face when he'd dried a deer for the first and only time was branded into my memory.

I pulled out my cell and dialed Emmett number, hoping not to interrupt any nasty business between my brother and my sister.

"What's up, bro?" Emmett's booming voice answered after the second ring.

"Nothing much … I just wanted to let you know that we have an unexpected visitor." I replied, sounding bored.

"Peter is there? Awesome! We will be back as soon as possible." Without another word, he hung up on me. I stared at the phone for a second in irritation. Peter's laughter woke me up.

"So I guess that means they are coming back now?" He asked, though he already knew the answer, because he'd been able to hear the entire conversation.

"Yep." I verified.

Carlisle came home early this day. He was surprised but yet pleased to see Peter. Of course, he welcomed my brother to stay as long as he'd liked, but firmly reminded him to obey by the rules. Actually there was only one rule: no hunting in Forks. Peter knew this, and had no problem with it whatsoever. Esme and Alice returned from their shopping trip half an hour later. Their reaction to Peter's presence differed. While my mother welcomed him back like the prodigal son, Alice barely spoke a word to him. She only glared at him, and quickly made her way up to our room.

"Well, I guess at least one person isn't happy to see me." He stated, chuckling when Alice growled in answer from upstairs.

Rose and Emmett came back two hours later, both in high spirits.

_This is going to be a fun weekend …_

* * *

Peter POV

I went hunting on Sunday night … outside of Forks of course. I didn't mind the hunting restriction that came with my visit of Jasper's coven though. I understood that their way of living among the humans implied a certain finesse and rules, and I had no interest to betray their trust in me.

The weekend was fun. Hanging around with my brother, wrestling with Emmett and talking to Rose … Carlisle and Esme were their usual nice hosts. Alice kept her distance, and I sure didn't mind.

Jasper tried to figure out the reason why I came here in the first place, but I wasn't ready to confess my weak and pathetic behavior. Maybe I would never be ready … that would be fine with me, too. Though I knew that my brother was sympathetic by nature, I was also certain that he would make fun of me … at least a little bit. I wouldn't begrudge him for reacting like that, because I would probably do the same thing if our positions were reversed.

Monday morning came, and I watched with amusement as Jasper and the others were getting ready for school. There was no way I could enroll in high school too, not that I wanted that. I had been 24 years old when I was changed, so I would never pass as a high school student like Jasper and his siblings. Jasper offered me his car, as long as I would drive him to school and pick them up afterwards. I eagerly agreed, although riding with his wife wasn't something I was looking forward too. Driving his car was much more fun than driving my truck.

Of course, I could have stayed home with Esme, but I didn't want to waste the opportunity to be outside. Like most of the days here it was clouded today, therefore safe for our kind to be seen by humans in broad daylight. Fortunately the trip to school was short, and as soon as I parked the car in front of the school building, Alice was out, quickly joining Emmett and Rose. I watched them walking into the building together.

I shook my head in annoyance. "I don't know how you can keep up with her … or this charade for the matter."

"It all has its advantages." He simply answered. I shuddered at the double meaning of his words, and he laughed. "Well, have a nice day. And try to bring my car back in one piece this time."

I rolled my eyes at him. "This only happened once … _once_ … and that was years ago." I reminded him sternly.

"Whatever. You've been warned." Jasper said, finally getting out of the car.

I wanted to drive of at once with screeching tires and all, but just then a very noisy vehicle came around the corner. I didn't know why the sound of it had caught my attention at all. Pretty much every noise sounded terrible to a vampire ear. We learned to tune it out, in order to stay sane.

But here I was, watching this old, shabby truck with such interest, as it pulled into an empty spot three cars from where I was. I hadn't been able to see the person behind the wheel before. But as soon as the girl got out, I was hit by a familiar scent. My breath got caught, and my body went rigid. I couldn't move a muscle, truly thankful that I didn't need oxygen, otherwise I would have passed out right here and then. I barely noticed that Jasper hadn't left yet.

"Bella." I managed to choke out.

"What's the matter, bro?" Jasper asked, truly freaked out by my weird behavior. "Do you know her?"

"Yes." I breathed.

______________

**A/N Well?**


	6. Confession and Denial

**A/N I am so overwhelmed by all the responses. Thank you all so much … from the bottom of my heart. And as you can see the more feedback I get, the faster I write.**

**I know you all are quite excited that Peter now knows that Bella is right there, ready for the taking ;-). But you know me, I don't rush things … have a little more patience … they will meet and get together. I promise, and I tend to keep them … ;-)**

**Enough said for now.**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

_Previously …_

"_Bella." I managed to choke out._

"_What's the matter, bro?" Jasper asked, truly freaked out by my weird behavior. "Do you know her?"_

"_Yes." I breathed._

Chapter 6 Confession and Denial 

Peter POV

My vampire mind was usually able to process new information much faster than that of a human. But for the first time I was too overwhelmed to think clearly or even move a muscle. I was frozen in place and stunned speechless. I simply couldn't believe my eyes or my other senses for that matter even though they were literally screaming at me that my angel was indeed here, not twenty feet away from where I sat.

_It must be fate … it has to be … I found her …_

I'd never had a strong believe in things like fate or destiny. I knew very well that this was part of the reason why I didn't get along with Alice. Her gift, as useful as it might be, mostly annoyed the crap out of me. I didn't want to know what the future held in store for me, whether it was good or bad news. I'd gone through hell with Maria. I had managed to survive it and eventually to escape her. I doubted that life could get any worse than those experiences. I was sure that Jasper would agree with me there. And besides, I really liked surprises, because they made life interesting.

That was why I always used my gift on her, blocking her ability. On more than one occasion we'd gotten into a fight over the matter, which was why my visits had become rather seldom over the last years. As much as I took pleasure to see her and Edward feeling uncomfortable almost helpless being forced by me to get along without their advantages for once I didn't want to cause trouble between Jasper and Alice. I might not like his life choices, but with time I'd come to tolerate them. I respected and loved Jasper. I owed him my life.

Bella's scent was still as sweet and intoxicating as I'd remembered … like I would forget anything that heavenly. Suddenly my body seemed to have a mind of its own, or maybe it was her calling me towards her, like a siren. I was out of the car in less than a second, probably moving too fast to pass as a human. But keeping up with appearances was the last thing on my mind right then. She hasn't seen me, which was unfortunate, to say the least. My eyes were glued to her. I watched her, as she hastily entered the building with the remaining humans from the parking lot.

I was just about to take off after her when a strong hand gripped my upper arm, firmly holding me in place. I could have tried to break free of course, but something told me this wouldn't be a wise decision. I turned around, taking a look at my brother for the first time since I'd fallen under the spell of my angel. Alarm and worry were written all over his face.

"What do you think you are doing?" Jasper snarled at me. I simply stared at him, not sure how to answer his question. What was I thinking? I knew that I wasn't drawn to her because of her blood, but Jasper couldn't know that, since I hadn't had the guts to tell him about her before.

"Get in the car." Jasper ordered through clenched teeth. I knew this voice. How could I forget? The Major has spoken, and if I'd valued my life, I would do best to comply at once.

He jumped into the driver's seat, leaving me no choice but to take the seat he'd just vacated minutes ago. I wasn't about to complain, because honestly I didn't even know if I was able to drive in my condition. I was still shaken. Most likely, I would have wrecked his car … again. And I could tell that he was already pissed at me, so I didn't want to add another thing to make him angrier than he already was.

As soon as I was in, Jasper took off. "What about school?" I asked warily. I knew it was a lame question, but I didn't know what else to say in that moment. I felt embarrassed about my behavior to say the least. Here I was, making a fool out of myself, and creating problems for Jasper as well.

"Who cares about school?" Jasper snorted. "It's not like I am going to miss out on something. I can ditch a period or two." I didn't comment on that. As much as I dreaded the upcoming conversation, at the same time I was glad. Jasper might be angry at the moment, but however I also knew he was the only person I could talk to concerning this particular matter. With him being an empath, and my closest friend … I was sure he would understand, and maybe even try to help me.

We drove in silence for a few minutes. I didn't pay any attention to where we were going. In fact, I kept my eyes down, playing nervously with the ring on my finger. When had I become such a pussy? But I was happy, deliriously happy. Only a week ago I was convinced that I had lost her forever … that I had waited too long. And now here was my second chance.

The tension in the cab was tangible, but not unbearable. My shield has been down since the first moment I'd recognized Bella that was why he was able to project his emotions on me. Mostly he was just as confused as I was.

When Jasper finally stopped the car, I could see that we were deep into the woods, away from any humans. He slowly turned towards me, studying me intently for a few seconds. I guessed he was waiting for me to say something.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Jasper blurted out all of the sudden. I could see that he was barely holding it together. _Welcome to the club, bro!_ "What is it about this girl? First Edward … and now you …" Jasper groaned, shaking his head in exasperation.

My head snapped up at those words. "What do you mean? Is she the one who …" I wasn't able to finish my sentence, as I realized that she was the girl Jasper had been talking about the other day. Just the mere thought of someone causing Bella pain was enough to send me into a rage. I growled.

"Calm down, Peter. No need to be melodramatic." Jasper said in a patronizing voice. "She is fine, and no one wants her any harm."

His lack of concern got the better of me. "How can you say that, especially after what happened with Edward? I cannot … no I _will_ not allow anyone to hurt her. She is mine." I snapped at him.

He was taken aback for a moment, not because of my outburst, but because of the words I'd chosen. I realized then that I already saw Bella as mine, like some sort of possession, and I hadn't even talked to her, not even once. But nevertheless, I knew this to be true. I was more than determined to make her mine.

"Oh … I see." He said, adding nothing else. For the next minute or so he was lost in his thoughts. Of course, I was very curious to know what was going through my brother's mind. Did he know something I did not? Would he be able to shed some light on the matter, why I was feeling this way about this human girl, I hardly knew? All of the sudden he chuckled. "One wants to eat her, the other wants to fuck her. That's just hilarious."

_Now he's making fun of me … just great …_

"I don't want to fuck her." I snarled. It wasn't a complete lie. Sure I had thought about her in that way. Hey I was a man after all, and she was a healthy, beautiful, young woman. But there was more than her body I was interested in. I wanted _her_.

Jasper saw right through me. "Oh please … of course you do. Don't try to deny it. It might not be your only desire, but it's there all the same. When was the last time you got laid? Months?" He gave me a pointed look, daring me to contradict him. I huffed, but didn't comment. There was no need to deny it, because he was right with his assessment. It has been a while and I truly wanted her.

"But since I had been able to get a good read on your emotions earlier, I also know it's not all you want." He shared with me.

"No it's not." I verified.

"So this is the thing you've been hiding from me all weekend. The reason for your surprise visit." He concluded, not expecting an answer, but fully grinning at me now.

_Busted …_

"Yes. I know her from Phoenix, but I didn't know that she'd moved here." I explained. Jasper nodded in understanding.

"Yeah … I've heard she was from there. So you two … do you know each other? Don't tell me she knows what you are?" There was an edge to his voice.

"No, of course not." I assured him. "We haven't even spoken to each other … yet."

"But you already care for her." He surmised.

"Oddly … yes I do." I confessed.

"Okay … Spill! Tell me what this is all about." He demanded.

I leaned back into the seat, taking an unnecessary breath to study myself. Then I began to tell him my story. The story about how I met my beautiful angel, and how I'd thought I'd lost her forever.

* * *

Bella POV

Monday morning. Normally, I didn't have a problem with that particular day of the week, like some people, but I hadn't slept very much last night. A strange feeling of trepidation had kept me up half the night. I'd considered for a second or two to take some cold medicine, but because it always made me nauseous, I'd decided against it. I had finally managed to fall asleep around three in the morning.

When my alarm woke me up, I almost threw it all across the room. I felt utterly exhausted. And after looking at the mirror in the bathroom I could see that I looked just the same. Dark circles under my eyes, my skin even paler than usual … to put it in one word: I looked like crap.

Today was the first morning I had to eat breakfast by myself. Since yesterday Charlie had the night shift for the next couple of days, so he was still at work. Too make things worse, Angela called while I was eating to tell me that she wasn't going to be at school today, because she wasn't feeling that well. I'd promised her to come over after school to bring her my notes and any assignments from the classes we shared. I hoped, it wasn't something serious and she would feel better soon, maybe even be back at school by tomorrow.

With me taking more time than usual this morning, I was now a little late. I quickly made my way to my truck, and drove off. Under no circumstances did I want to be late, considering I was still the new kid. And how would I explain my tardiness to Charlie? Thankfully, I made it to school in time. I sighed internally, because I wasn't really looking forward to spending the entire day without Angela's company.

_God, I am pathetic …_

I parked my car in the first empty spot I saw, grabbing my bag and quickly getting out of the truck. I didn't pay attention to anything around me, just following me fellow students into the main building.

My classes went better than I'd imagined under the circumstances. I was still a little tired but having to concentrate helped. And the cup of coffee I've gotten from the vending machine after my first period did the rest.

Since I didn't want to sit by myself, I reluctantly decided to join Jessica and Lauren at their usual table for lunch. They seemed to be excited about some upcoming school event, but I didn't pay much attention. Even back in Phoenix I hadn't been to any school dances or games.

And of course, my eyes checked _their_ table again, and just like every time last week, Jasper caught me. This time he actually smirked at me.

_What the fuck? Is he making fun of me? Great … I should stop looking at their table … it's childish anyway …_

I averted my eyes as fast as possible, blushing furiously. _Damn_. Fortunately no one at my table had noticed anything.

Lunch without Angela but with people like Jessica and Lauren was pure torture. Talking about dresses and make-up, or even boys wasn't the least bit appealing to me. I was relieved to hear the bell announcing the end of the break. I quickly disposed off my tray, and went to my next class.

When I entered the biology classroom, I could see right away that we would do some practical work today. A microscope and a small box with slides were placed on each table. I took my usual seat. Curiously I picked up one of the slides, realizing at once which experiment we were about to do today.

_Great … this will an easy task but still a nice change …_ I rejoiced internally.

"Okay. Today you are going to prove how well you've paid attention last week." Mr. Banner announced, walking through the rows, handing out a paper. When he approached my table he stopped, and frowned. "Mr. Hale, Ms. Swan, since you are both without partner today, why don't you team up together." He proposed.

I was startled by his request. Was he serious? I knew I wouldn't need a partner for this assignment, but then again there was no way I would dare to contradict a teacher's demand. And what reason could I bring up to deny his request?

"Fine." I mumbled, too low for the teacher to hear. But I could have sworn I heard Jasper chuckling from his seat behind me.

_Did he hear me? Impossible!_

A second later the empty place next to me was occupied by Jasper. I was a little startled by his fast movements, but thought nothing of it. I was way too nervous to form any kind of rational thought. He didn't say anything, just picking up the paper Mr. Banner had left on my table, and began to read. I studied his features from under my eyelashes, hoping he wouldn't catch ogling him. His blonde locks reached his chin. His skin was pale, paler than mine. He sat straight, almost proud in his seat, vaguely reminding me of my great-uncle Charles, who had been serving in the navy for many years. He used to have the same posture whether he was sitting or standing. Jasper sure was beyond beautiful, but he still had nothing on my mystery man.

"Well, this sounds fairly simple." He suddenly stated, mirroring my earlier thoughts. I couldn't help but smirk. I exhaled slowly. At least he hadn't noticed my shameful behavior.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, get started. No books and no helping from your neighbors." The teacher announced, taking a seat behind his desk. He took up a book, leaving us students to our task.

"Do you want to start, or shall I?" Jasper offered. His voice sounded like music, deep, but nice. And with him being so close, I could take in his scent. I thought that I've never smelt anything quite so delicious in my entire life. It actually made my mouth water.

_What is with me? Head out of the gutter, Bella._

Since I hadn't given him an answer, he reached over, picking up the first slide. He skillfully placed it under the microscope. I suddenly became aware that I was openly gaping at him, watching every move that he made. I was just glad that he still seemed to be oblivious to my disgraceful behavior, or maybe he was kind enough to ignore it. Like that was likely.

"Anaphase." He announced, glancing up at me.

_Oh my god, he is beautiful. Stop it. _I scolded myself._ But he has a really weird eye color …_

Jasper was still looking at me, and I was blushing furiously. He diverted his eyes quickly, almost like he was feeling uncomfortable. Trying to play the innocent, I held out my hand. "May I?" Thankfully my voice was steady enough.

"Sure." He said, smirking. He pushed the microscope towards me. I quickly took a look, and was a little disappointed to see that he was right with his assessment.

"Anaphase." I confirmed, picking up the next slide at once. I tried hard to ignore his presence, concentrating on switching the slides. But it was hard, because I felt his eyes on me the whole time.

"So, Bella. How do you like Forks?" He asked casually, sounding anything but.

______________

**A/N Hmmm … what is Jasper up to? Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Reconnaissance and Plans

**A/N Thanks for all your kind words for the last chapter. And my sincere apologies that it took me a little bit longer than usual to update, I was a little busy with my other story "Uprising" and RL.**

**But now I'm back with a new chapter.**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Chapter 7 Reconnaissance and Plans

Jasper POV

I was back at school for lunchtime. I'd only missed the first two periods. For a moment there I'd even considered ditching the entire day, because leaving Peter on his own after the bomb he'd just dropped on me, was making me feel rather uneasy. I was a little concerned about him. But Peter had insisted that I went back, pleading with me to keep an eye on her, because he wasn't able to do that. He wanted to stick around in the area, but I'd convinced him to go back to the house and wait for my return. He'd agreed … rather reluctantly.

God, I so didn't want to play matchmaker. But somehow this mere human girl had caught the attention of two of my brothers … and she was still here, alive and well. A fucking miracle.

I didn't exactly know why I'd agreed to helping him out at all. This whole thing screamed trouble, major trouble. A vampire in love with a human. I knew that it wasn't unheard of, but that didn't make it okay. I could understand his dilemma. There was no way he could get involved with her, at least not in a serious relationship. Sure, he might not crave her blood like Edward, but he was still dangerous. Not to mention, he would break our only law, if he would reveal his true nature to her. And how could he not? If he really wanted a true relationship with her, he had to be honest about his true identity at some point.

Attraction was one thing, but love? Why did he have to be such a pain in the ass? Wasn't it enough that he possessed more than one special gift? Apparently not.

During our short conversation I have been able ascertain two very important things. For one he truly cared about this human, probably as much as I cared about Alice. And secondly, according to his observations she seemed to reciprocate his interest.

"Where the hell have you been?" Emmett asked as soon as I sat down at our usual table. I was a little surprised that it was him to ask that question, and not Alice.

"None of your fucking business." I replied curtly. It wasn't my place to tell them about my recent discovery. Thank god, that Edward wasn't here. It would be impossible to keep anything like this from him for a prolonged period of time.

"Chill, bro. I was just wondering." Emmett said, picking up another piece of bread, only to pulverize it between his fingers.

Rose just gave me a quick but curious look, but she didn't say anything. She knew me well. I was very good at keeping secrets, and there was nothing any of them could do to make me spill the beans.

Alice avoided the whole subject altogether. I could feel her slight curiosity, but she was still peeved about Peter's presence, that she'd barely spoken one word with me in the last two days. I knew I needed to have a serious talk with her at some point, especially now that it seemed obvious that Peter would be staying for a while. Whatever the problem was, they really needed to get over this animosity. Both of them.

I had no idea how I would get any kind of information out of the human girl without causing any suspicion or make a total fool out of myself. But as it turned out I didn't have to come up with any kind of pathetic excuse to talk to her. I entered the biology classroom close to the bell. Bella already sat at her usual table, but the seat beside her was empty. Angela wasn't here today. _Good start._ And one look at the tables told me that we were doing some kind of experiment today. _Even better._

I sat down at me table, behind Bella, who was examining the slides with some interest.

"Okay. Today you are going to prove how well you've paid attention last week." Mr. Banner announced, walking through the rows, handing out a paper. When he approached Bella's table he stopped, and frowned. "Mr. Hale, Ms. Swan, since you are both without partner today, why don't you team up together." He proposed. _Yahtzee!_

I saw Bella's back tense up. She was clearly not as delighted as I was. Completely reasonable though because I was the one on a mission here and not her.

"Fine." I heard Bella grumble in response. Her verbal complaint was low enough to get unnoticed by the teacher, but not by me. I couldn't help but chuckle.

_She's got spirit! No wonder Peter likes her …_

I moved quickly, swapping my current seat from behind her to the one at her side. Unfortunately, my swift movement startled her. I needed to pay more attention. What was wrong with me all of the sudden? I was too wrapped up in my mission to exercise caution. Why? Probably because this was a welcome distraction from the boring, meaningless experience that was high school I had to endure for months now. But to be totally honest, I was a little intrigued by this human girl myself, even before I knew about Peter's interest in her. For one she was somehow able to shield herself from my power, as well as Edward's, and of course the fact that she was obviously quite interested, if not obsessed, with my family. _All those glances at lunchtime …_

I picked up the sheet of paper Mr. Banner had left behind. I skimmed it. The task was fairly simply. But what else was new for us? While I pretended to take my time in reading the assignment, I took notice that Bella was observing me very thoroughly. Should I try to flirt? Couldn't hurt, right? Good thing that Peter wasn't around. He would be pissed, to put it lightly. We vampires were territorial when it came to our mates. His mate … I wasn't sure that was the right term, at least not yet. I needed more information.

"Well, this sounds fairly simple." I stated, finally breaking the silence between us. She fucking smirked at me. What the hell? Why wasn't I able to get a read on her emotions? _This sucks …_

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, get started. No books and no helping from your neighbors." The teacher announced, taking a seat behind his desk. He took up a book, leaving us students to our task.

"Do you want to start, or shall I?" I offered, since she wasn't making a move whatsoever. She stared at me. She took in a deep breath. From the steady pace of her heartbeat I could tell that she wasn't nervous. What then? Was she breathing me? _Weird._

Apparently I wasn't so far from the truth. A second later I could see her face reddening, but not before I could smell a slight trace of her arousal. _Weird and naughty. And oh so sweet._

I shook my head hardly noticeable by the human eye, and stopped breathing for the moment. In order to distract me further, I reached over to pick up a slide and the microscope. I tried very hard to concentrate on the matter at hand, and ignore her constant staring. Sure I was used to a certain amount of admiration from the females at the school, even from some males, but this was something different altogether. Usually the humans would notice our otherworldliness and break eye contact within seconds, but apparently that wasn't the case with this human.

"Anaphase." I said, glancing up at her.

She was openly gaping at me. There was the blush again. I wanted to growl, but caught myself just in time. Instead I diverted my gaze to the table. Seeing the blood pooling underneath her creamy, white skin was getting to me.

"May I?" Her voice broke through my haze of temporary bloodlust, she'd evoked in me.

"Sure." I replied, smirking. I pushed the microscope towards her. She quickly took a look, and I could detect a frown on her face. Was she actually thinking that I was wrong? _Impossible …_

"Anaphase." She confirmed, picking up the next slide at once. Even though I still wasn't able to get a read on her emotions, it was fairly obvious that this whole assignment was as much as a distraction for her as it was for me. _Funny … but not really informative …_

"So, Bella. How do you like Forks?" I asked casually.

She was clearly startled by my question, but caught herself rather quickly. "It's alright." She replied, not sounding very open to explicate her answer.

Well, that wasn't very helpful. I knew I had to come up with something else. "You are from Arizona, right?"

She frowned. "How do you …"

I didn't let her finish her question, leaning closer to whisper into her ear. "The gossip queens one and two." I said, pointing at Jessica and Lauren, who sat at the table a row in front and across from us.

I quickly leaned back in my seat, when I noticed Bella's reaction to my sudden closeness.

_Wow, if she is reacting like this to my presence, what the hell will happen if she ever gets this close to my brother?_

I was brought back by the sound of Bella's laughter. "Yeah, I should have guessed as much. No school without a pair of those … cheeky bitches." She mumbled the last two words, but I heard them … of course. It was fairly obvious that she despised them. I've figured as much since she mostly hung around Angela Weber, who was a good choice for a female friend in my opinion. Loyal and honest and true. Apparently those were character traits Bella was looking for in a friend.

"So, where is Angela today?" I asked, trying to sound actually interested, but actually I was grasping for straws. I didn't know how to do this shit. Small talk with humans.

She put in the last of the slides, taking a quick look. "She's sick." She answered my question, sounding a bit too impolitely for my liking. She pushed the microscope over to me. I took a quick look myself, and added the answer on the sheet. We were finished with our assignment long before any of our classmates.

Bella began doodling absentmindedly on the back of her folder. Nothing in particular, just shapes of different kind of geometrical figures.

I took the time to observe her, now that she was that close. She was of average size, slender, but not too thin. Her long, dark hair was slightly curled. It looked natural. For someone who has been living at Phoenix she was very pale. Her heartbeat picked up pace, and I realized my ogling didn't get unnoticed by her.

She turned to face me, a rather provocative look on her face. _Like I said … feisty … I think I'm going to like her too … she's got something …_

"What?" She snapped at me.

The grin on my face got even wider. "Nothing … just enjoying the view, that's all." I teased her.

She audibly gulped. "Excuse me?"

I leaned closer again. "Did you think, I hadn't noticed your daily inspection of me?" I whispered huskily, causing her to shiver in delight rather than repulsion_. This is fun …but I shouldn't get used to it …_

She blushed again, worse than before. I pulled away quickly, leaning casually against the backrest of the chair, my arms crossed across my chest. She was glaring at me, and suddenly the atmosphere in the room changed. I was assaulted by anger … and a lot of it. It was coming from _her_. My eyes widened in shock, and I had a hard time to remain my composure. It was an interesting revelation, but a frightening one as well. Her emotions were strong … almost crippling strong. As fast as they had come, they were gone. Well, I hadn't any access to them any longer, for which I was rather grateful.

_So much for being superior … she clearly is a force to be reckoned with._ I realized with admiration.

Right before the staring contest between us could get any more awkward Mr. Banner appeared at our table. "Already finished?" He asked, picking up the now filled-out work sheet. He quickly glanced over the answers, and nodded once. "Well done, you two." He congratulated us, not really meaning it though. I knew for a fact that he was waiting for us Cullens to screw up … even just once. Like that would ever happen. He took the paper with him, continuing his round through the room.

Bella went back to her doodling after that. And I spent the rest of the period observing her. She didn't let me know that she was bothered by it, but it was pretty easy to tell … for a vampire at least … that she was still pissed. When the bell finally rang, I got up and went back to my original seat to pick up my things. Bella did the same. Without any warning she suddenly turned around.

"I'm so not into _you_." She exclaimed heatedly, grabbing her bag and leaving the room with her head up high. I let out a loud laugh at her antics, earning me a few confused stares from the still remaining humans in the room.

_That's good to know …_

* * *

Bella POV

I went over to Angela's house right after my last class. I really needed to see a friendly face. Gym was okay. We'd had an introduction into volleyball, techniques and rules. Boring. I could have used a lesson in kickboxing after the dreadful hour with Jasper Hale.

What was up with this guy? I'd spent most of the time during our lecture going through every detail … every word, every gesture we've shared. I didn't come to a final conclusion. He was either fucking with me, or actually flirting. I didn't know what was worse … or better.

I rang the bell. Angela's mother opened the door. "Sorry, my dear. Angela is asleep right now. Her cold isn't any better yet, and I guess that she will not be back to school until Wednesday or Thursday."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Well I'm here to leave her my notes. I'll come back tomorrow." I replied, handing her a copy of my notes. "I can ask her other teacher for any assignments." I offered politely.

"That's so sweet of you. I'll tell her that you'd stopped by." Angela's mother said. She was nice, a true mother. I heard commotion in the background. "Sorry, to cut this short, but I have to check on the twins, before they manage to burn down the house." She joked.

"That's okay, Mrs. Weber. Tell Angela I said hi, and that I miss her."

"I will. Bye"

"Bye."

I went back to my truck, not sure what to do now. I had done all of my homework during my breaks and since Charlie was working the night shift, I didn't need to prepare a dinner tonight. A sudden inspiration hit me. I knew that this town lacked a good bookstore, but Port Angeles didn't. I quickly texted Charlie about my plan, and a few seconds later I was on my way to the bigger town.

* * *

**A/N Okay, okay … I know not many news here. But I thought it was rather important to get Jasper's point of view on things. He is devious, isn't he? I had a lot of fun writing this chapter.**

**Well, what is Jasper going to tell Peter? And how will Peter react?**

**A little more action is just around the corner … so stay tuned guys. I will try harder to update more regularly. Promise!!!**


	8. Hope and Despair

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. And this time it took me not as long to continue … yeah me!**

**But apparently I have to clarify some things:**

**Jasper wasn't flirting with Bella … at least not seriously; he was just messing with her, to gauge her reactions. He really had no idea what he was doing in the first place.**

**And Bella is not really attracted to Jasper, not like she's to Peter, but let's face it we all know it's hard to resist a hot vampire like Jasper … ;-)**

**Enough said, on with the show.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8 Hope and Despair

Peter POV

After our little chat I dropped Jasper of at the _human_ high school again. I wanted to stay, hidden, of course, near the edge of the woods surrounding the property. I knew me sitting in the car in the parking lot would be out of the question because it would arouse too much suspicion. But Jasper had me convinced otherwise. He'd said I needed to cool off, and suggested I spent my day hanging around the house.

Although I had no problem spending some quality time with Esme, I'd rather have stayed as close as possible to Bella. Now that I've found her again, it was hard to let her out of sight, or at least hearing range. What were the odds finding my beautiful angel at this exact place, at this exact time? Rather slim, if not nonexistent.

_So it must be fate … God I'm starting to sound like the average love sick human teenager … get a hold of yourself … you are embarrassing yourself …_ I scolded myself. But truthfully, I didn't care. I was beyond ecstatic.

The knowledge that I had Jasper on my side … sort of … gave me the needed strength to meet his terms at the time. I drove back to the Cullen mansion to await Jasper's return. Hopefully he would have some news for me. I knew it was a stupid request I'd made but I couldn't help myself.

"You are back early." Esme greeted me, when I entered the house. She sat on the couch, reading some sort of magazine. I knew she was into all things decorating, and one look at the interior of this house made it clear that she was indeed very talented. I wasn't used to this kind of comfort and luxury. In general I preferred a simpler style, but it was comfortable sort of homey regardless of the countless items of expensive furniture and art.

"Yeah, I didn't feel much for cruising around." I replied evasively, though it wasn't that far from the truth.

"If you say so." She commented, not looking up from her reading material. But I could see a small smile playing around the edges of her mouth. Did she suspect something? Suddenly she stood up, walking over to me. "If you want to talk … about anything … you know where to find me." She said, in her usual motherly tone of voice. She caressed my cheek with her right hand.

"Thanks, Esme." I said, truly moved by her complete approval of me, considering I didn't share their choice of diet and barely visited. But she always treated me like one of the family.

"Anytime, my dear." She said, making her way up the stairs to her room.

I followed Esme upstairs, but only to retrieve a book from my room, returning at once to the lower level. It was still clouded but not raining. I went outside to sit on the porch, waiting for Jasper's return from school.

I opened my book, but wasn't able to concentrate on reading. Seeing her again today, being able to hear the familiar sound of her heartbeat, smelling her scent … my mind was filled with images of my angel. Her long, dark hair swaying with every step she took, the movement of her hips tantalizing me … I groaned in frustration.

I knew it was too early to use the possessive pronoun. There probably wasn't even the slightest chance I would be able to use it at all … in combination with her name that was. But I wanted it. I wanted _her_. Badly … more than anything I've ever wanted in my entire life – as a human or vampire.

Want wasn't even the right word, I _needed_ her. The pull towards her had already been strong back in Phoenix, otherwise I wouldn't have returned to her working place twice a week. That much I knew even then. But unfortunately, it seemed that now this odd sensation was even stronger, like it had become intensified with our short time apart. Since I've left the school property I was experiencing a pain in my chest, actual physical pain. I wasn't used to this feeling. Surely, I had experienced pain, and a lot of it, in my early years as a vampire in Maria's camp of torture and murder, but it always has been connected to any infliction of physical injury. This was totally different. No one has caused my physical harm, but still I was hurt. Hurt by the loss of her. I knew only her presence would be able to soothe this pain.

_What am I going to do if she rejects me? Suffer for all eternity?_

There was a war raging inside of me. The rational part of my mind knew that I should leave, stay away from her, and let her live a normal human life. But the other part was stronger. My desire to claim her as mine, body and mind, was growing with each passing minute. Soon there would be no place for any doubts or hesitation. It was a wonder that I was able to stay away from her as it was. But then again, I knew it would be foolish to go against the Major. For now I would heed his warnings, try to take things slow.

I felt a little bad for dragging him into this mess. This whole thing practically screamed trouble. I knew that if I wanted to keep Bella I would have no other choice but to turn her eventually. It was the most rational and especially the safest decision for all of us.

I heard the sound even before Rosalie's car came into view. It took every ounce of strength I had, which wasn't that much, considering my patience was running rather thin, to stay in my seat. Rose parked her car in the garage, and a moment later all four of them came strolling over to the house.

I could hear Emmett and Rosalie talking about something trivial, but I didn't pay much attention. Jasper had a knowing look on his face, like he could actually feel my anxiety for a change. I shouldn't be surprised if that was actually the case. Alice had a frown on her face, as usual.

"Hey, Peter. How was _your_ day?" Emmett asked with his trademark grin on his face, as he walked by me.

"Fine." I huffed. Jasper chuckled under his breath. I stared him down. Emmett and Rose didn't pay either of us any attention, and went right inside. But Alice stayed, saying nothing, just watching the silent exchange between Jasper and me.

"Care to join me for a short hunt?" Jasper suddenly proposed, clearly feeling the awkwardness in the atmosphere.

"Sure." I stood up, and placed the book on the seat. I was more than eager to go. Jasper kissed Alice on her cheek, whispering a sweet goodbye to her. She had a confused look on her face, but didn't ask anything. She just shrugged her shoulders, and left.

"Let's go!" Jasper said, clapping me on the shoulder.

"Hey, Peter. Rematch later?" Emmett yelled after us.

"Sure thing." I hollered back over my shoulder. And then we disappeared into the woods.

* * *

Bella POV

The trip to Port Angeles was relatively short and quite enjoyable. The rood was almost empty, not much traffic at this time of the day. Of course my truck didn't go over fifty, but that was fine by me. I liked driving this monster of a car. And Jake had done a pretty good job with the radio too. It wasn't anything fancy, but in good working condition. I sang at the top of my lungs, glad that I was alone. I didn't have a bad singing voice, but I was far from a virtuoso.

Anyway, it was a good way to pass the time during the one hour drive, and it kept me busy. Anything was better than thinking about my strange and embarrassing encounter with Jasper Hale. By now I was pretty sure his flirting was just some stupid stunt he'd pulled, after catching me observing him and his family on a daily basis. To my knowledge he was with the short, black haired one, Alice. And even though I knew barely anything about any of them, I've gotten the impression that they were more than just boyfriend and girlfriend. Sure, I lacked personal experience on this matter, but it was so obvious … after all the years of observing other relationships between boys and girls my age … that they shared a stronger bond. I couldn't put a finger on it, but deep down I knew I was right.

_Maybe that's why they kept to themselves, at least part of the reason … _I mused, shaking my head vigorously. _This obsession can't be healthy …_

It was only three in the afternoon when I reached the city. I cruised around the area, looking for a good parking space. Due to the size of my truck, I had no choice but to park a little farther away from the centre, in a small alley behind some empty warehouses. I grabbed my backpack and walked to the main street. My cell beeped and pulled it out of my jacket. I smiled when I read the answer Charlie has sent.

BE SAFE. HAVE FUN. AND BE HOME AT NINE, THE LATTEST!

_A very paternal response … way to go, Dad!_

I knew my father wouldn't approve of the parking spot I'd chosen, but I didn't plan on staying too long. And thanks to having the chief of police as a father, I knew quite enough of self defense, not to mention the can of pepper spray I carried around in my back bag.

The only reason to drive here was my need for some new reading material. Of course there wasn't a bookstore in Forks, what with the opportunity to order almost anything online nowadays, good and well-stocked bookstores have become a rarity, especially in small towns. I thought this was a pity.

Thanks to my research on the net yesterday, I knew exactly where I would find the one bookstore in Port Angeles. I strolled down the main street towards my final destination, hardly ever taking a look at the windows of the other stores. Besides books, and occasionally a new CD, I wasn't much interested in going shopping. I hated malls … too many people, crying babies … I groaned internally.

Finally I found what I was looking for … the bookstore. It was big enough to have a fairly good selection, but still small enough creating a certain flair of coziness. There were some armchairs in one corner, and even a coffee station. I was in heaven.

_God, I miss my job at the library._ I sighed. _And a certain hot guy …_

There were only two other customers in the shop at the time of my arrival. The attendant was helping out one of them, paying me no attention. I went straight for the classic section, picking up a new copy of 'Wuthering Heights', to replace my own. Paperback of course, because I knew it wouldn't last very long, not when I'd continue to treat my books the way I did. And it was cheaper. I wandered around the other sections, and came to a halt by the mystery and science fiction section. I usually avoided this section, for no particular reason, I just did. A book on display caught my attention. The title read 'Legends of the Quileutes'. The name sounded familiar. I picked it up, and skimmed through the introduction.

Then a light bulb went off. The people living down at La Push were Quileutes. I took the book with me to the sitting area.

"Can I get you a cup of coffee?" The assistant asked, startling me. He was around thirty-five years old, not very tall and rather thin. He wasn't unattractive, but clearly not my type.

"Yes, that would be great." I replied, making myself comfortable in the armchair.

A moment later he came back with a cup of steaming, hot coffee, placing it on the table. "Anything else I can do?"

_Wow … I like the service here …_

"No thanks." I declined, handing him the Emily Bronte. "I will take this for sure." I said, smiling.

He seemed somewhat appeased by my action. My guess was that he was probably afraid I was only here to read for free, not planning on actually buying something. Maybe he was even afraid that I might steal a book. "Good choice." He commented, and turned to leave me be for the time being.

I sipped on my coffee. It was pretty delicious. A few minutes later I was so engrossed in the book, that I completely forget where I was. The assistant didn't bother me the whole time, only coming by once to refresh my coffee. Normally, I didn't fancy reading anything but the classics anything, but this book was too good to lie down. I was so wrapped up in the legends of the Quileute tribe, their history and mystery about the Cold Ones, that I completely forgot the time.

"Miss?"

The sudden noise of his voice startled me some, but immediately caught my attention. "Yes?"

He chuckled at my puzzled expression. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I have to close up now." He announced, actually sounding sorry.

I took a look at my watch for the first time since I've arrived here. "Crap!" I gasped, jumping out of my seat. It was now almost seven. How did this happen?

"It's really refreshing to see someone your age to have such an interest in reading." He said.

"Yeah, what can I say? It beats watching TV." I shrugged, getting ready to leave. "I will take this one too."

He took the book from me, walking back to his counter, filling out a receipt. I followed him, after putting on my jacket. I quickly paid for both books.

"Well, enjoy the books. Come back at any time." He sounded sincere, and not in creepy kind of way.

"Thanks. Bye." I said, stashing the books into my back bag. I waved a goodbye, making a mental note to come back here again soon.

It was dark outside due to the hour and a little colder too. I walked straight back to my truck. I knew I would make it home on time, which was a relief. I was actually looking forward to it, because I was pretty hungry by now. No surprise there, since lunch has been the last time I ate something. I wanted to grab a sandwich and make myself comfortable on the couch, continuing reading the book. I barely paid attention to my surroundings, still trying to process the information I've gotten so far from the book. The description of the Cold Ones, the only enemies of the Quileutes, sounded fairly familiar.

The alley where I'd parked my truck was completely empty, and very dark. There was only one lamppost, providing barely enough light to make out shapes, and certainly not enough to make me feel safe.

Suddenly I had a very bad feeling, like someone was watching me. I tried to shake it off. I pulled my key out of my pocket, and was just about to open the driver side, when a deep voice called my attention.

"Well, well … what do we have here?"

I dropped my key and my backpack. _Fuck!_ Instead of just picking both items up, I turned around to face the owner of the voice. Even through the dim light I could make out the shapes of two men approaching me slowly, but deliberately. They were both taller than me, and pretty bulky. The way they moved was making me nervous. It reminded me of predators stalking their prey.

_Why didn't I put the pepper spray into my pocket? Stupid, stupid, stupid … Now what do I do? … Fight or flight … fight or flight …_

I decided quickly that neither one nor the other action would work into my favor. Instead I put on my best though fake smile.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Nothing yet, sugar." The brown-haired one cooed. It was the same one who'd called out to me before. I wanted to vomit at the obvious innuendo. They had closed the distance by then, stopping a few feet away from me. I shuddered at their obvious appraisal of my attire. I cautiously bent down to pick up my car key. At this point I didn't care if I had to leave my bag behind, as long as I would make it out of here soon … and unharmed.

"Sorry, guys, but I have to go." I said curtly, turning my back on them. My reckless action turned out to be a big mistake. Before I was able to insert the key into the lock, I was pressed against my truck by one of them. I wanted to scream, but my attacker was quicker, covering my mouth with his big hand before I was even able to make a sound.

"Not so fast, you little slut." He growled into my ear, pressing his crotch against my backside. I began to panic, trying to fight him off, but his hold on me was too tight and secure, that I couldn't make a move. I realized in sheer terror that he wasn't doing this for a first time.

"Please, don't make this harder than it needs to be. We are just going to have some fun, you and me." He licked my neck, and I could smell the alcohol on his breath. I closed my eyes in resignation. I was sure he was going to rape me. I didn't know where his friend was at the moment, probably standing guard or watching from the distance, waiting for his turn. I didn't care. I was scared to death. My eyes were stinging, but I willed the tears away. I didn't want to give him any further satisfaction. He probably knew how scared I was.

One of his hands left my body. A moment later I felt a cold blade against my throat. A knife. "Now be a nice girl, and don't make a sound or any sudden movement, or I'll cut your throat." He warned me, before he finally pulled his other hand from my mouth. I draw in a shaky breath.

_Just take what you need … and please, please don't kill me …_ I prayed silently.

The next thing I heard was the sound of a zipper being opened. I tensed in response.

* * *

**A/N Oh crap, what now? Where is the vampire in a silver Volvo when you need him?**


	9. Friend or Foe

**A/N Sorry for the cliffhanger, but you know me *shrugs and grins*. But anyway, I loved all the reviews, and as always a huge thank you!**

**This is just a short, but a very important chapter. Unfortunately, you'll have to wait for the conclusion of the last chapter, but don't worry the next one will be up as soon as possible.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9 Friend or Foe

Peter POV

I followed Jasper deep into the woods, letting him lead the way. I didn't know if he was in fact hungry or if he just wanted me to suffer a little bit longer for his own amusement, but after picking up the scent of a deer he crouched, leaped and then took after it. I let him. I knew better than to disturb another vampire during a hunt. I sat down on a fallen tree in a small meadow and waited patiently for his return.

A few minutes later Jasper reappeared between the trees, brushing of the dirt from his shirt and trousers. Oddly, he had a slightly disgusted look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I laughed at his expression.

He scowled at me. "The deer tasted a little off, that's all. I think it was sick or something."

I laughed even harder. How he could stomach animal blood in the first place, was truly beyond me. "Well that is all the more reason why I won't succumb to your lifestyle." True I've tasted bad human blood more than once in my lifetime … sick people, drug users … that sort of thing. But I knew that even the most horrific taste of human blood was a thousand times better than the substitute Jasper had to swallow. I shuddered at the mere thought.

He sat down next to me, straddling the tree. "You get used to it." He stated, shrugging. "And somehow it makes it easier to stay close to the humans."

I frowned. "Really? I would have thought it would make it much harder to resist …" I trailed off. He didn't comment. We've had this kind of conversation before … many times. Well more like we've argued about this subject. But in the end I'd accepted his choice, and he'd never tried to change my mind again after his first attempt. He knew what a stubborn bastard I could be.

"You won't even try … not even for Bella." He stated simply, staring at the ground instead of meeting my eyes. He wasn't really accusing me of anything, but I knew he was looking for any kind of reaction.

Momentarily I was stunned speechless. I hadn't given it much thought before. "Probably not." I admitted, knowing it was the truth as soon as the words had left my mouth. There was nothing that could convince me to change my mind concerning the subject of my dietary choice. Thankfully Bella's scent didn't seem to tempt me in that specific way. And if she was the right one for me, she would accept me just as I was.

"We'll see." Jasper said, closing the subject. He picked up some fallen leafs and crushed them between his thumb and index finger, leaving nothing but dust behind. Then he straightened up, turned and faced me, with a mischievous smile on his face. "Don't you want to know how your little future pet is?"

"Don't call her that." I growled, punching his shoulder just hard enough to prove my point. He barely moved an inch. He chuckled, lightly rubbing his shoulder. I knew I didn't hurt him. "So?" I pressed, allowing him full access to my emotions for the moment.

"Impatient, aren't we?" He teased, ducking in time before I could hit him again. "Easy, there. You don't want to lose your only ally, do you?" He warned me, playfully though.

I glared at him, begging him with my eyes to stop messing with me, and just tell me what he'd found out. It was hard enough as it was, staying away from her, and I was sure he knew that.

"Well, all I can say is that she is exactly what you need."

_Cryptic much_ …

"That's all?" I frowned. His statement was more than vague. He had to know more. "Did you even talk to her?"

"Yes, briefly … during the only class we share." He said, a smile playing around the corner of his mouth. I knew there was more.

"And?" I growled. I was losing my patience.

He laughed again. "She is one feisty woman. Not the least bit afraid to get in the face of a vampire, I can tell you that." He said, and I could hear the undiluted admiration in his voice. It was a rare reaction in a human, that's for sure. As a rule, humans shied away from us, and for good reason.

"You didn't tell her about me, did you?" I sounded pathetic, like a human teen again.

"Hardly." He snorted. "What could I have told her? Hey, Bella, do you remember that creep back at Phoenix, the one that used to stalk you. He is my brother and madly in love with you. How about we double?" He shook his head.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." I groaned. "But you must have told her something."

"I accused her of being interesting in me." Jasper announced with a huge smirk on his face. He moved before I could act, probably anticipating my reaction. I wanted to beat the shit out of him but he knew me too well. In a blink of an eye he put some needed distance between the two of us, appearing at the far end of the meadow.

"You did what?" I snarled, crouching, ready to attack my best friend. It was a good thing that my shield was down since we've entered the woods, so I was able to receive the emotions Jasper was emitting, letting me know that he was indeed just messing with me. Otherwise I would have attacked him by now. I still didn't like what he'd just told me.

"Easy there, tiger." He cautioned me, holding his hands up in a defensive posture. He didn't move forward though. "No need to get all possessive over nothing. You know me, Peter. I'm loyal to my wife _and_ my friends. I just couldn't help it." He shrugged. "You should have seen her reaction, though." He chuckled. Why was he still making fun of me? I glared him down. He could easily see and sense my irritation. I had enough of this stupid game of his.

"Calm down, Peter. All I did was calling her out on all the ogling … ehm _observing_ … she has been doing since her first day. The way she's been looking over to our table, I think she suspects something. It's hard to tell what she's feeling. I can't get a clear reading on her emotions." He explained, sounding wistful, maybe a little worried even. "But just so you know she made it _very_ clear that she isn't the tiniest bit interested in me." He finished, laughing.

I slowly left my crouched position. "Well … that's something." I muttered under my breath, feeling like an idiot for reacting the way I did. But in truth I was relieved to hear that she wasn't interested in my brother. He was one cocky son of a bitch, always convinced that his charming attitude would get him anywhere. Especially with women.

"So does this mean we're good?" Jasper inquired, cocking his eyebrow. He didn't wait for my answer, already making his way over to me. He wasn't really concerned though, knowing he could wipe the floor with my ass easily. I might have been more skilled than other vampires, but I was no threat to him.

I rolled my eyes at him. "For now. But you better stay away from my woman." I warned, meaning every word.

"Alice is the only woman I need." He said, sincerity and love ringing in his voice. He patted me reassuringly on the shoulder. I shook my head. I didn't know what he saw in her, but then again it wasn't my place to judge. As long as he was happy, it didn't really matter who he was with.

"And speaking of Alice. I don't really know nor do I care what the problem is between the two of you. But I suggest that you have a talk and settle your differences once and for all." I knew it was more than a friendly suggestion, it was a request. And I got his point. If I planned on staying in the area longer than I would owe it to him and the rest of the family to straighten things out with his mate.

"Do you actually think she is willing to give me a second chance?" I doubted that she was willing to talk to me at all, but I would give it a try.

"Only one way to find out." He said mysteriously, making his way straight back to the house. I followed him in silence.

Emmett was sitting on the couch, with a controller in his hands, playing some game. His usual pastime. The women of this household were nowhere in sight. I guessed that Esme was still up in her room, and I could hear the familiar sounds coming from the garage. That meant that Rose was busy working on her car again. I had no idea where Alice was.

"Hey, Pete. Come and join me." Emmett invited me, without looking up.

"Maybe later." I declined.

"Scoot over. I'm up for a challenge."Jasper declared. Emmett let out an excited howl. I chuckled. Before Jasper joined his brother, he gave me a pointed look, jerking his head once in direction of the stairs, silently telling me to go upstairs, where I would probably find Alice.

_Well … let's get it over with …_ I sighed, ignoring Jasper's light laughter, and went upstairs.

I knocked lightly on the door to Alice's and Jasper's room. "Come in." Alice answered. Her voice sounded almost gentle for a change. This was a good sign. Sort of creepy, but yet good.

"Hello, Peter." She said, looking up from the magazine, she has been reading. Her eyes were wary, but not hostile. I closed the door behind me, turning to face her again.

"Jasper has sent you." It was a statement not a question. She was expecting me. _Odd. I thought she couldn't see the future with me around …_

"Yeah." I confirmed. I chuckled at her expression, which probably mirrored my own. We both wanted to be anywhere but here. But despite my aversion to this whole agenda, I knew it was the right thing to do. I dropped to the floor, crossing my legs, thus settling in for what surely would become the most awkward conversation in my entire lifetime. "He insisted that I talk to you."

"Yeah me too." She mumbled, sounding just as enthused as I was. This truly was awkward. Jasper must have talked to her, too.

We stared at each other for some time, both unsure where to start. We've never talked much in the past. And this right here wasn't our choice.

"Well, I don't think he's wrong." I began, awkwardly. "I think we really need to set things straight between us … especially since I'm going to stay longer than I'd originally planned."

She smiled at me, like she somehow knew the reason behind my extended visit. But that couldn't be. She couldn't know about Bella, could she? I was sure that Jasper hadn't said anything to anyone. I was starting to get a little antsy.

"It's because of the Swan girl." She said, confirming my suspicion. _Damn it! She is good … _

Unfortunately, I wasn't able to hide my surprise fast enough. "How … how do you …" I stuttered. I fucking stuttered. I was only glad that we were keeping the level of our voices low enough the entire time, so that we couldn't be overheard by the other vampires in the house. We both wanted to speak in private, so to speak. And I wasn't ready to out myself to the others, not yet.

Alice grinned at me, but not in a demeaning kind of way, more triumphant, like someone who has just solved a big mystery. "Well, I couldn't be sure because … well for obvious reasons," she gestured at me, "but after Jasper's little disappearing act this morning I've kept a close watch on him. Or I should say that I've listened very closely. What can I say, I was curious. I knew something was up." She shrugged, giving me an apologetic look. "I drew my conclusion from the bits and pieces I could pick up over the last days."

I chuckled, despite my discomfort. I've always known that Alice was very nosy, which was more than reasonable what with her power and all that. But I had no idea that she was that perceptive. "So, what you think about all that?"

"About what?" She teased, but she didn't seem to expect an answer from me though. I could see, why Jasper and Alice were such a perfect item. They seemed to have the same tendency to mock me when I was already down.

I glared at her and her entire demeanor changed at once, like she suddenly remembered who she was talking to. The odd things was, just a second ago (before the teasing began) I felt really comfortable in her presence … for the first time, like we were old friend just catching up. And I could have sworn that she felt the same … hence the teasing. _Maybe Jasper is influencing us from downstairs … but it feels so … natural … this is awkward …_

"Sorry." She mumbled. She'd hung her head in shame, starting to play absentmindedly with the hem of her shirt. I wanted to reply something, but she beat me. "You don't have to tell me anything. I understand if you don't want to. I know I'm not your favorite person. I don't blame you though. How could I? The way I always act around you … like … like a total bitch. I'm sorry for that. I truly am. It's just … well I don't like to be at a disadvantage, not able to use my gift. Maybe I rely on it too much, but I'm just so used to it. It makes me anxious when I'm not able to see what's going to happen." She was rambling, trying to get it all of her chest as fast as possible, watching me through her eyelashes. It was obvious that it was hard for her to acknowledge any failure on her part. But I could sense that she meant every word. She was truly ashamed by her behavior. "And to be honest, I am a little jealous of the closeness of your friendship." She added. I was more than stunned by her confession … and a little embarrassed. _I guess now it's my turn …_

"I can totally comprehend your reactions. I haven't made things easy for you either … from the very first moment. And just for the record I don't really blame you … at least I know I shouldn't," I amended, "because let's face it I haven't behaved much better than you … or Edward. I used to enjoy causing you distress. I know it was childish, but hey … I guess we both have behaved like idiots. But we have nothing but time to rectify things, right?" I said, sounding hopeful. I knew we would need more time to put to rights, but at least we both were willing to try. We might not become close friends in the near future … but who knew? Finally getting along with the mate of my best friend and brother would certainly make my life easier, not to mention theirs as well.

"Yeah, you are right." She agreed, giggling. With that the tension in the atmosphere evaporated. I sighed, welcoming this unknown but pleasant feeling. Peace. "And to answer your question from earlier …," she continued, "I have no problem whatsoever with your involvement with a human. It is a little weird that she's the same one who drove my brother away … But I guess when love is involved … well you know. I'm more than willing to help you out, if you allow it." She offered. I could see a twinkle of excitement in her eyes. Yes, it was obvious that she was eager to help.

"Well, thanks for the offer. I might take you up on it." I said, smirking. Lord knows, I could use some womanly advice. She jumped of the bed, and I got on my feet as well. "And I make you a deal in return. From time to time I'll let my shield down, thus allowing you to sneak a preview. Who knows? I might even profit from it."

She squealed loudly, jumping into my arms. We hugged each other for a minute. I guessed this was her way to seal the deal, and it was fine by me. Then we went downstairs, joining the rest of her family. Jasper smirked knowingly at the both of us, but didn't say a word. Alice flitted to his side, kissing him soundly on the mouth.

"Well, I think I need some sustenance." I announced to the room, before I turned around and made my way out the front door. Having my shield down for almost two hours without a break had drained me considerably. I was hungry … and exhausted.

"Happy hunting!" I heard Emmett shout after me. _We'll see …_

I made my way to Port Angeles by foot. I loved running. It was dark already even at this hour due to the season. I was used to a bigger hunting ground, larger cities, but I knew I would find someone around here. Evil was lurking even in the smallest places.

Suddenly my phone beeped, and I stopped. I pulled it out of my back pocket and opened it. It was a message from Jasper. It included an address here in Port Angeles, only a few blocks away from my current position and just a few words.

BELLA NEEDS YOU. HURRY!

* * *

**A/N Good, bad or anything in between? **

**Well, I thought it was necessary to sort things out between Alice and Peter. She can't always be the bad guy, can she?**

**The next chapter will be up soon. At least you now know it's going to be Peter who will save the day. Or will he be too late?**

**Leave me some love. Thanks!**


	10. Nemesis or Savior

**A/N Thanks for reviewing as always, and reading of course too. I am so glad that all of you seemed to appreciate my plan to (re)unite Alice and Peter. It will be vital for the future events. **

**And now, back to the dark alley …**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10 Nemesis or Savior

_Previously …_

_The next thing I heard was the sound of a zipper being opened. I tensed in response._

Bella POV

I felt his hand moving over my hip, rubbing my flesh harshly. I trembled in fear and disgust. My stomach lurched, my tears ran freely now, but I didn't dare to make a sound, or move. The blade of the knife was pressing into my skin, but thankfully not cutting it. He seemed to know exactly how much pressure was necessary to convey his cruel message. _Scream or move and you will die on the spot …_

I would endure any pain and suffering, but I was not prepared to die. I closed my eyes, accepting the inevitable. I shut down my emotions, ready to retreat into myself.

Then all of a sudden the atmosphere changed, and several things happened at once. My attacker was pulled away from me so rapidly, that I was whirled around in the process. My mind had trouble to process the movement, and for a second I lost my orientation. I vaguely noted the sound of a heavy thud. I guessed it was the body of my attacker landing on the ground, hard. In the course of this swift action I'd lost my balance, and fell to the ground next to my truck. I hit my head slightly on the door, but fortunately it didn't hurt that much and I didn't pass out. I could also detect some slight pain on my neck, but I disregarded it for the moment, because it wasn't my main concern.

I heard some glass shatter, and then the light of one and only street lamp in the alley went out. With my vision vastly diminished, I could only rely on my hearing sense, to keep track of the things happening around me.

Something told me, that I needed to stay alert … no matter what. Although I wasn't in any immediate danger at the moment … or at least that's what I believed … I knew that I wasn't out of the woods, not yet anyway. I didn't dare to move from my spot on the ground. I was too damn captivated of the strangeness happening around me, and a little frightened too, but at the same time I felt utterly safe. I knew this didn't make sense, but that's what I felt. And that's what probably kept me sane and silent.

Just then I heard something like a growl. It sounded more like the sound an animal would make than a human. What was going on? At the same time there was a muffled sound, like someone tried to scream but his voice was cut off short. I wanted to know, wanted to see what was happening, but it was too dark. I could barely make out shapes in the distance. The next thing I heard was a snapping sound, reminding me of bones breaking. After that it was completely silent, but only for a moment.

Then I heard greedy gulping sounds, like someone was quenching his thirst.

_What the hell?_

Before I could process this piece of information, I smelt something stomach-turning.

_Blood._

I hated that smell. Hell, I couldn't even stand the sight of blood, not my own, or anybody else's. I clamped my hand over my mouth and nose, in order to shut out the horrible stench. But that motion only made it only worse. Strangely I hadn't noticed it before, but there was blood on my hand. I couldn't comprehend why I hadn't noticed it before. The smell and the moisture. But apparently my mind was too busy keeping tracks off more important how did I get hurt?

_The knife …_ I figured. The blade must have cut my skin when my attacker was pulled off me in that swift and reckless motion. That explained the pain I'd noticed before.

"Oh, no." I groaned, already beginning to feel a little dizzy.

* * *

Peter POV

As a matter of fact, I didn't want even a single drop of his blood in my system, but the demon in me demanded retribution … in the only way he knew how. This pathetic excuse for a man was already hurt due to the force of his fall, but he could have lived. But the demon in me decided that he didn't deserve to live, not after what he'd tried to do.

I was pretty certain that the fact that it was _my Bella_ he'd just tried to rape didn't make such a difference. I probably would have reacted the same way if it has been another unknown woman. After all, he was my natural prey … just another piece of worthless human scum, as far as I was concerned. His accomplice was already dead. I'd snapped his neck before he'd even noticed my entrance into the alley. So why, should this one live? He was the one doing the deed. And that he'd dared to lay a finger on something that belonged to _me_ … and only to me … just sealed his final fate.

I easily snapped his neck, and then I sank my teeth into his throat. His heart slowly stopped beating, and I had to suck the blood out of him in the end. It tasted vile, drenched with alcohol, but it sated my thirst … for blood and revenge.

"Oh, no." I heard my angel's voice exclaim, in what sounded more like annoyance than fear. Her voice was strained. Something was wrong. But I couldn't be sure what. Her heartbeat was a little accelerated, but I guessed that was mostly because of the situation in general … Of course, before I'd given into my revenge, I'd made sure that she was alright. She might not be able to see me, but I could see her very clearly. She was sitting by her truck, obviously shaken, but otherwise fine … well except for a tiny flesh wound on her throat.

I let go of my 'victim' at once, diverting my full attention back to her. Right about time, as it turned out. The alleyway we were in was illuminated momentarily by the light of a bypassing car, making a turn-around on the main street. It was enough time though. She was finally able to see me … still crouching over the human. Our eyes met for the first time in a very long time. Her beautiful brown eyes widened in … _realization?_

"You." She gasped, her voice layered with a mixture of surprise and relief. Could it really be true? Was she happy to see me?

It was dark again. Well, dark for a human, but not for me. I pushed the dead body aside in disgust, and slowly crawled over to Bella. I thought remaining in this subdued position, in eye-level with her, would be best, showing her that I truly meant her no harm.

"You remember me?" I asked cautiously, trying to make my slow but deliberate approach known before she could actually see me. Jasper would have probably smacked me upright in the head for asking such a stupid question. But I was nervous, worried that she might bolt. _Anything to make her stay …_

Bella chuckled, breathlessly though but still. She actually chuckled. That was a good sign, wasn't it? _There is hoping … _"Of course, I remember you. How could I forget …" She said, trailing off. Her breathing was still slightly erratic, but otherwise she showed no sign that she was afraid of me.

I knelt in front of her, keeping some distance between her and me. My body screamed to take her into my arms, to comfort her, but I knew such an action was probably more than she could handle right now. She might not be running for the hills, but I didn't want to push my luck.

"Are you hurt?" I asked, worry palpable in my voice. It was a polite but redundant question. I could see that there was a small cut at her throat, deep enough for her to lose some of her life juice, but not serious. And of course I could smell her blood. It was calling to me. But not in the way 'Come and eat me', but 'Come and …'_ Oh, head out of the gutter, Whitlock. Now is not the time …_

"I think I bumped my head," she said, rubbing the backside of her head absentmindedly, "And this little … hmm … piece of shit cut me with his knife …" She groaned again. I couldn't suppress a chuckle at her choice of words. I wanted to reply something, but she beat me to the punch.

"Are … are they dead?" She asked. I couldn't make head or tails out of her voice. Most of all she sounded curious.

I couldn't … no I _wouldn't_ lie to her. "Yes." I verified her suspicion.

"Good."

I was stunned by the coldness, the indifference in her voice. She seemed to be actually okay with their fate. Well, it was sort of understandable though, giving the circumstances.

I … sort of … anticipated what would come next, which was why I didn't flinch whatsoever. "You killed them." It was a statement, not a question.

I simply nodded, not trusting my voice at the moment. I felt awful … for so many things … but mostly for my angel having to witness my darker side (sort of). She stared at me for some moments, saying nothing, simply examining me. For a moment I wished I had Edward's gift. I wanted, no needed to know what was going through her mind. I held her gaze, and she blushed. Her hand went back to the cut at her throat. She hissed at the contact.

"Let … let me have a look at that." I offered, using my best bedside manner. I didn't know that I possessed something like that, because let's face I'd had no use for it in my past. Carlisle would be so proud of me.

She hesitated just for a second. Then she nodded, pulling her hand away and exposing her throat to me. I smiled at the sheer ridiculousness of this situation. Here she was, willingly offering her throat and her blood to a vampire … though she didn't know it … _yet_.

I really didn't need to examine the wound further, because I've already seen it from across the alley. But I put up a good impression of doing just that, only to appease her. I didn't touch her though. _Never without her permission …_

"It's not a deep cut." I assured her, but voice low and gentle. "I can seal it, if you let me." Where did that come from?

"How?" She asked, before I could take it back. Not that I wanted to … not really anyway.

"Do you trust me?" I wasn't sure this was the right thing to do, but it was the least thing I could do. At least that was what I told myself. I knew my control was strong enough. And thank God that I wasn't hungry anymore, having fed pretty recently. It was probably a good thing too that Bella's blood wasn't calling to me.

"Yes." She breathed. Her heart was fluttering like a hummingbird's wings. She was nervous, which was only reasonable. She had no idea what I was about to do. I did refrain from telling her beforehand. Something told me, that she would probably freak out.

I leaned closer, slowly but surely. I winked at her before I gently grabbed the back of her head, tilting it slightly, allowing me better access. I let my tongue, coated only with a small amount of my venom, trace over the small cut. I kept myself from breathing, in order to keep myself in check. But it was a futile attempt.

As soon as I could taste her sweet, delicious blood on my tongue, running down my throat, I was in rapture. It wasn't that I wanted to sink my teeth into her soft skin, draining her dry. _Fortunately!_ But deep down I already hoped that I would be granted with a second helping … at another time of course, under different circumstances. She tasted like the sweetest treat. A human would probably compare it to the finest chocolate. You wouldn't want it every day, or in excess, but you would know how to appreciate it, when you did.

I licked one last time over the wound. It was already closed. _Too bad …_But at this point it was more about savoring the taste of her skin. It was soft as silk, nothing I've ever had the pleasure to feel or taste before in my long life. Her hair, her skin, her taste, her smell … it was better than I could have imagined in my wildest fantasies.

Finally, I pulled away reluctantly though, locking my gaze with Bella's. I knew that my eyes were darker at this point, but I hoped she wouldn't notice. She looked a little dazed.

"Are you alright?" I had to ask. I was a little worried that the venom had some unforeseen side effects. I hadn't done anything like that before. This was definitely not my usual behavior, healing a human rather than killing him or her.

"Yeah," She replied, not very convincing though. And in the next moment she collapsed into my arms. I caught her easily, holding her tight. Even though I wasn't a doctor like Carlisle, I knew at once that she'd lost consciousness.

"Fuck." I cursed into her hair. I pulled her into my arms, picking up her keys, and walked over to the passenger side of her truck. I opened the door and sat her down on the seat. I strapped her in, and closed the door as gently as possible. I knew I couldn't leave the alley just like that. I quickly picked up both corpses and threw them in a slapdash fashion into the dumpster at the end of the alley. _That will have to do for the moment …_

Then I made my way back to her truck, and a second later I was behind the wheel. I pulled out onto the street, and easily maneuvered the vehicle through the evening traffic.

My phone buzzed. I picked it up at once, without looking who'd called.

"Did you get there in time?" Jasper demanded to know, sounding really worried for a change. This was new.

"Yes, but only just." I growled, remembering the sight of Bella being violated by her attacker. If I had been just a few minutes too late … "Thanks for the warning."

"No problem. But you have to thank Alice for it this time. She saw it happening …" Jasper explained. I already thought as much.

"Tell her I will be forever grateful … and so will Bella." I told him, looking over to the passenger seat. My angel looked like she was just sleeping. Her breathing and her heartbeat were back to normal.

"Do you need help cleaning up?"

I chuckled darkly. "Yeah, I didn't have the time to do that myself. I killed both of them. I stashed their bodies in the dumpster down the street."

"Emmett and I will take care of it." He offered at once. I was more than grateful.

"Thanks." I said. "I'm taking Bella home."

* * *

**A/N Was it how you'd all imagined it to play out? I hope I didn't disappoint, even though it was shorter than usual.**

**Let me know. Any input is highly appreciated …**

**A/N I wrote this chapter while watching Euro Vision Song Contest …LOL. And our LENA won. Yeah! Go Germany! First time since 1982. Well how about that? :-)**


	11. End or Beginning

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews … as always I'm flattered. Without any further delay, here the next installment …**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11 End or Beginning

Peter POV

Before he hung up, Jasper gave me directions to Bella's house. Although I was sure I would have found her address on my own … eventually … I vastly appreciated his help at the moment, all of it in fact. My mind was completely occupied with worried thoughts about Bella's state of mind (and health), that I didn't even have it in me to think about the ramifications of Emmett's impromptu participation in the whole clean-up-Peter's-mess-process.

Undoubtedly, he would ask some questions, but knowing Jasper, my brother would leave the explanation part up to me. I could hardly wait to justify my actions … especially to Emmett. But right now, I didn't care if he would tease me for months or even years, because Bella's safety was all that mattered to me.

The entire way back to Forks I monitored Bella's vital signs very closely … from a distance. Of course I wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch her. But somehow I managed to resist the strong pull. It was probably for the best. My skin was cold, too cold. I was afraid to wake her up and startle her by touching her skin.

And after all, physical contact wasn't necessary. For once being a vampire played into my favor. I was comforted to hear her steady heartbeat, and her even breathing. If I didn't know it any better, I would have thought she was just sleeping. Frequently glancing over to the passenger seat, I committed every detail about my angel to my memory.

I found her house easily. It was pretty much isolated in its neighborhood, which suited me just fine. No nosy neighbors, spying through their curtains, watching me carry the unconscious body of the Police Chief's only daughter into the house. There was no other car parked in the yard, which meant that her father wasn't home yet.

_So far, so good …_

I parked the car in front of the house, and jumped out. With vampire speed I made it to the passenger side of her truck and pulled Bella into my arms, carefully avoiding skin to skin contact. She was light as a feather, and so warm and soft. I groaned in pleasure. I snatched her back bag and quickly walked towards the front door. I tried the knob, and surprisingly the door sprung open. Apparently those small town folks didn't bother to lock up their houses, when they left.

When I entered the house, I was greeted by a strong wave of Bella's scent mixed in with another, her father's I presumed. I walked down the hall passed the living room. I didn't turn any lights on. My vision worked just as fine in the dark. I liked what I saw. This was a simple home, no fancy art or expensive furniture. It had a cozy, warm vibe. It was a true home.

I relied on my sense of smell to find her bedroom. Of course, her scent in here was way more potent than in the rest of the house. I breathed deeply, growling slightly. I would never get enough of this.

I placed her gently onto her bed, pulling off her shoes and covered her with a blanket. I wanted nothing more than to join her, to wrap my arm around her fragile frame and snuggle with her, but I knew this wasn't the right time. Instead I sat down in the rocking chair and waited.

* * *

Bella POV

Total darkness surrounded me. My mind was in a fuzzy haze. I was pretty sure that I wasn't sleeping, but at the same time I knew that I wasn't entirely awake either. If anything it felt more like I had been trapped deep under water for quite some time, and that I was trying hard to make my way back to the surface. I didn't like this feeling. It was rather unnerving. I wanted nothing more than to wake up, and know that I was safe and sound at home.

Slowly but surely I fought myself through the stupor. Images of the attack came back to the forefront of my mind.

_Me being pressed against my car … groping hands … the smell of alcohol … the knife … then I fell to the ground … snarling noises … snapping noises … the nauseating stench of my blood … and then all I could see, hear and feel was HIM … my mysterious stranger back from Phoenix … my dark angel …_

Was this real? Did all of this really happen? My eyes opened slowly, blinking twice. The room I was in only illuminated by one lamp, but it was sufficient. I was more than relieved to discover that I was home, in my room, in my bed. I lay on my back. I was still completely dressed, only my shoes were missing. How did I get here? I pushed myself into a sitting position, groaning slightly. I felt stiff and my head hurt like a bitch.

"Easy there. I think you hit your head much harder than you'd thought." A deep but familiar voice cautioned me. My breath got caught for a second, before my eyes follow the sound of HIS voice. There in the corner of my room, in my old rocking chair sat my savoir.

"You are really here." It sounded lame, but I didn't care. I just couldn't believe my eyes. _This must be a dream … time to wake up, Bella …_

"Yep. I'm not a mirage … or anything along that line." He joked, but I could detect something else underneath his teasing manner. Relief? Worry? Maybe even fear? _Who cares as long as he's real …_

He watched me closely, like he was gauging my reaction to his presence. Did he actually think I would freak out? True we barely knew each other, but he hasn't done anything to earn my distrust. He seemed to be relieved somehow, smiling at me. "Maybe I should finally introduce myself. My name is Peter. Peter Whitlock."

"I … I am Bella." I stuttered.

"I know." He smirked.

"You know my name. How?"

"Well, let's just say we have a mutual friend."

I frowned. "Who?"

"One of your classmates, Jasper W … Hale." He clarified, smirking.

"Oh … I see." Finally some of the things Jasper had said today, made sense. And more importantly, I was glad to discover that my intuition hasn't proved me wrong. "Are you related by any chance?"

"Something like that …" He admitted, reluctantly. His answer was more than vague. I got the feeling that he was hiding something. But what and why?

Before I could voice my suspicion, Peter changed the subject. "So how are you feeling?"

I let it slide for the moment, and answered his question. "My head hurts … a little. And I'm thirsty … and a little hungry, I guess."

"How about I make you some Camille tea?" Peter offered. "I've heard it has calming effects." He added, with a grin. His eyes sparkled in the dark.

"Alright, that's fine by me." I allowed, smiling at him. I wasn't in the mood to argue. But more importantly I didn't want him to leave yet. Not only because I wanted to get some more answers, but because I felt really comfortable in his presence. "Give me a few minutes to freshen up. I'll meet you downstairs." I really needed to get some Tylenol, to lessen the throbbing pain in my head.

He nodded in agreement, and stood up. Boy, he was tall, and muscular, moving like a big cat, like a panther perhaps. My breath got stuck in my throat, and I licked my lips, as I watched him leaving my room. _Yummy … What an ass … get your mind out of the gutter …_

I shook my head to clear my mind. I was glad that he hasn't seen me ogling him like some average hormone-crazed teenager. That would have been embarrassing at best. But who could blame me, for drooling over someone as hot as him. But then again he wasn't just some piece of meat. He was way more than that. And I shouldn't act like an idiot. He had saved me, and was clearly still concerned about my well-being.

I finally made my way out of my bed. I snatched my toiletry bag, and went into the bathroom. I gasped when I took a look in the mirror. My hair was a mess, and my eyes were still red and puffy from the tears I've been shedding earlier. I washed my face with cold water and grabbed my brush, trying my best to disentangle the strands. Suddenly my eyes went to my neck. I could remember the knife cutting into my skin, and then Peter, leaning in and … and then everything had gone black.

My fingers traced over the faint, but still noticeable scar. It wasn't huge, but cold and clearly paler than my skin tone. _How odd!_

I went back into my room, placing my toiletry bag back on my dresser. Then my gaze fell on my bag pack, lying on my desk. I walked over and opened it, pulling out the book about the Quileutes legends I've purchased today. It felt like I was acting in some sort of trance, opening the book at the page I'd last been on.

_The Cold ones …_

* * *

Peter POV

I went downstairs into the kitchen, while Bella was taking care of her human moment. I smiled to myself. I was more than glad that she hadn't ordered me out of her house as soon as she'd regained consciousness. Actually I was quite surprised. She had reacted much better to my presence than I'd anticipated. And on top of that, she seemed to be really elated that I was staying. But maybe that was just wishful thinking on my part.

I switched on the light in the kitchen. I didn't need it, but Bella would expect it. Then I searched the cupboards for tea, quickly finding what I was looking for. I heated up some water. Fortunately I didn't need some special cooking skills … which I lacked of course … to accomplish this task.

I was just about to cut an apple, when I heard Bella coming down the stairs. I turned around. My smile froze in place when I took in the wary look on her beautiful face.

"What are you?" Her voice was determined, unwavering.

If my heart was still beating, it would have stopped right then. She knew … at least something. "I don't know what you are talking about." I replied, icily, turning my back on her, continuing to cut the apple. I felt bad for acting so immature, but I didn't know what else to do. I was truly scared, a feeling that wasn't foreign to me, but I haven't experienced in a very long time.

I heard and felt her approach. My back stiffened. "Oh, I think you do." She said. Her voice was still composed, and very gentle. I was prepared for her anger, but not for this. Her heartbeat was steady, as was her breathing. She was way to calm for my liking.

She came to stand beside me, placing one of her tiny, fragile hands over mine, stopping my action. The heat of her skin was both soothing and unsettling, because it felt too good to be true. I was expecting her to pull away immediately. But she didn't flinch away, although she must have felt the weird energy that was flowing between us, and of course the obvious difference in our body temperatures.

"You can trust me." She whispered. I didn't doubt the truth behind her words, but I was still scared, that she might run. But then again, I had no choice. If ever I wanted to be with her, she would need to know the truth about me. It was the least she deserved.

I let go of the knife, and turned to face her. I grasped both of her hands tightly, but not too tightly to cause her pain. I would never be able to cause her pain. "Do you really want to know?" I locked my gaze with hers, for a moment forgetting that my eye color might freak her out. But it was already too late.

My angel's eyes widened when she met mine. There was no disgust, only surprise and curiosity, as far as I could tell, without the advantage of being an empath like my brother. _Well, that's a good start …_

"Yes." Her voice shook, but only slightly. She seemed to be as nervous as I.

I pulled her over to the table, and motioned to her to take a seat. She complied without complaint. I sat down next to her. To my surprise, she reached over to take my hand again. When she smiled at me, timidly though, I knew I could do that. I smiled back at her.

"I'm still not completely sure I should tell you. Not because I don't want to … well to be honest I'm a little scared how will take it … but because it might put you in danger. But I know you deserve the truth." I began. She only nodded in understanding, signaling me to continue. Her breathing was slightly erratic now. She seemed to be bracing herself, for what's to come. But I could be wrong.

"First you should know that I wasn't following you here from Phoenix. Our reunion is a coincidence … well more or less." I chuckled. "But I'm glad that that we did, though. I was afraid I wasn't going to see you again after I've heard you'd left. I couldn't stop thinking about you." She blushed at my confession. I smiled crookedly. "I've always wanted to talk to you, but I'd thought that I couldn't. That I shouldn't, because I didn't want to put you in danger."

"Peter, I know you won't hurt me. I trust you. How could I not, you've saved me tonight and I will be forever grateful for that …"

I pulled me hand away. "Bella, stop it. I am not a knight in shining armor, far from it." I reproached her. I didn't want her to get the wrong picture of me. I might not be a monster like some of my kind were and I had been myself once upon the time, but I anything but good. "I am a _vampire_." I spit out the last part.

She simply shrugged, ignoring my rant. "Well you might not be somebody else's hero, but you are mine." She said full of conviction, smiling.

I stared at her. "Didn't you hear what I've just said?" I retorted. Maybe I hadn't spoken loud enough?

"Oh I heard you all right, mister. So you are a vampire. Big whoop! I've always expected that there was more in this world than just us humans. And as long as you don't eat me or someone I know, I'm fine with it." She shot me a challenging look.

_Is she for real?_

"You don't care at all that I feed on humans?" I clarified, raising my eyebrows.

"Not really." She said. "You don't kill children, though?"

I chuckled despite the seriousness of our topic of conversation. "No children, you have my word on that. Actually I only kill the worst of the worst … rapist, murderers and such."

"Well the world can certainly do without those." She commented. I chuckled again. She seemed to possess a dry sense of humor, and I liked it. But on the other hand I was sure that she wasn't realizing yet what my being a vampire truly entailed.

"So you are alright with me being _not human_?" I pressed, locking my gaze on hers again.

"Yes, I guess I am." She breathed.

We gazed into each other's eyes without saying another word for quite some time. I could really get lost in those deep, brown eyes of hers. Our hands had found each other again, and we both seemed to enjoy the weird but pleasant feeling that was passing between us. She wasn't mine yet, but now I was more determined than before to make her mine.

Then I heard the sound of a car, coming closer and slowing down. "I wish I could stay, but I think I should go now." I said, adding when I saw her frown, "Your Dad will be home shortly."

"Yes, that might be the best." She smiled, though looking a little upset.

I stood up, pulling her along with me. I couldn't help myself, but pulled her into my arms. She didn't budge. Quite the contrary, she melted into my gentle embrace. "We will see each other again." I vowed, lowering my head. I placed a gentle, lingering kiss on her cheek. She shivered in what I took as pleasure. Her heart stuttered. A second later I was gone. I exited her house through the back door.

But I didn't go very far. I climbed up on a tree at the edge of the wood, and sat down on a strong branch that was capable hold my weight. From there I was able to see right into her bedroom.

"Hey, Bells." I heard her father greet her, when he entered the house.

"Hey, Dad." She replied. Her voice was surprisingly calm. "I'm tired. I think I'm going to bed early tonight."

"Are you alright? You are not getting sick, are you?" Her father asked. Concern was plain in his voice.

"No, I'm fine, just tired. I promise." She replied, sounding a little too enthusiastic. "Good night, Dad."

"Night, Bells. Sleep tight."

Then I heard her making her way up the stairs. A moment later the light went on in her room. She picked up some clothes, and exited the room again very quickly. I listened to her taking a shower, wishing I could join her. _You are getting ahead of yourself there, Whitlock!_

I still couldn't believe that I'd just told her what I was, and that she seemed to be okay with that. But then again, she might have accepted to truth about my nature, but I knew she would need more time to process the whole thing. I was just hoping that she wouldn't change her mind during her sleep.

Approximately ten minutes later she reentered her bedroom. She seemed to be more relaxed. I smiled when I saw her opening the window. Was it an invitation? Probably not. I wanted nothing more than to return to her room. I would be happy to sit in the chair again, just watching her sleep. But I knew it would be too soon. She turned off the light and went to bed. I heard her sigh in what sounded like total contentment.

"Sleep well, my beautiful angel." I whispered into the wind.

* * *

**A/N What do think about Bella's reaction?**


	12. Wait and See

**A/N First of all, I'm soooooo sorry. I know I'm late, but I sincerely hope that I'm not too late. *makes puppy-dog eyes***

**Anyhow … Thanks for sticking with me and as always thanks for all your wonderful reviews for the last chapter.**

**Now that the secret is out of the way, the true story can begin. And yes, Edward will be back, probably sooner than Peter is going to like.**

**But enough babble, here is the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12 Wait and See

Bella POV

I slept surprisingly well, considering all the drama I had to go through the night before. No bizarre dreams, no terrifying nightmares, just deep, peaceful sleep. I even woke up before the alarm got off. And that was certainly a first for me.

I stretched my body experimentally, and sighed … in contentment. The pain in my head was completely gone. Even though, I still checked the back of my head, discovering that the bump was almost gone. The spot was still a little tender to touch, but other than that I felt perfectly fine.

My hand wandered down to my neck, over the strange scar. I smiled, letting my fingertips dance over the spot where the blade had cut me. The tiny scar was still cool to touch, and was probably going to stay that way.

_Peter._ This was _his_ mark. Sort of … well at the very least it was literal proof for the heroic act he'd pulled the night before.

I didn't have the chance to ask him last night, but actually I didn't need his verbal confirmation. I just _knew_ that he'd tasted my blood, when he'd sealed the wound on my neck. And the thought of him tasting me, sampling me, made my stomach tighten. Not in fear, or disgust, but in pure pleasure. I could clearly remember the feeling of his cold tongue, running gently over my heated skin … and man, that was without a doubt the hottest thing I've ever experienced. No wonder I'd fainted in the process.

A shudder of anticipation ran down my spine. Just imagining him doing that again … not the blood tasting, though strangely I wasn't completely revolted by that idea, but the licking me part … made me all hot and bothered. And I was more than willing to reciprocate next time. _I bet he tastes as good as he smells …_

I smiled foolishly, snuggling deeper into my pillow.

Sure I've had my fair share of kisses, tongue and all, and of course some groping too, _fully clothed_ though. Who hasn't played truth or dare, or seven minutes in heaven at some stupid party, at least once? It was sort of customary at sleepovers, like a rite of passage. And not participating was out of the question, since I didn't want to be known as a frigid bitch. So I'd played along, willingly, because to be honest, I was a little curious.

But despite the fact that I've had more than one opportunity (lucky me), I've always refused to take things further. Of course, I wasn't one of those girls who saved themselves for Mr. Right until marriage, but that didn't mean I would spread my legs for just anybody … to satisfy my curiosity (or my natural urges). Truth be told, none of those guys had actually been my type. Their feeble attempts to turn me on, had all failed.

But now, well … things have certainly changed. And all it took to ignite my sexual desire was meeting a vampire. How weird was that? In fact things have changed the moment I'd laid my eyes on Peter for the first time, back at the library in Phoenix. I've never wanted anyone like I wanted him. Even back then, when I still had no clue about his true nature, I'd felt this weird, unexplainable pull towards him. I've just been too shy to act on it. And let's face it, someone so otherworldly beautiful, er, handsome like Peter couldn't possibly be interested in someone like me, now could he?

I would probably still think this way, if it weren't for the things he said last night. He told me that he couldn't stop thinking about me … which meant that he liked me … at least a little bit, right? It was still too good to believe but somehow I just knew he wouldn't lie to me … ever.

Who would have thought that vampires were real? Certainly not me … at least not until yesterday, but then again, I wasn't really surprised to find out that he wasn't human, because somehow, subconsciously maybe, I've always known there had to be more in this world than just us humans. And let's face it, nobody that gorgeous, that perfect could possibly be human.

I should probably be scared now, knowing what he was, but I meant what I said to him last night. I didn't care what he was. Maybe I was crazy or lacked common sense, who knew. But deep down I was certain that I could trust him, I could feel it in my gut, in my heart. To me at least, Peter didn't come off as the dangerous type … well apart from the way he got rid of my attackers.

But he was only protecting me then, right? He's never done anything to prove me wrong with my assumption that **I** was safe with him. He could have killed me, without any trouble, countless times already. There have been so many opportunities from the first time we've met until last night. But instead, he did the exact opposite. He saved me from those sorry excuses for human beings. For that I would be forever grateful.

I stared at the ceiling, exhaling loudly. I felt happy, excited and confused, all at the same time. My heart was beating faster by the mere thought of Peter and my mind was reeling because I had so many questions for him. I've barely had a chance to voice any of them the night before. But I wanted, no needed to know more about him … how old he was, when he was turned (I couldn't imagine he was born like this), what he has seen and experienced.

But would he even answer my questions? Taking his reluctant behavior from last night into account, Peter wasn't comfortable talking about his 'condition' … at all. Was it a secret? Most likely, otherwise everybody would know that vampires did exist. But his unwillingness to share his knowledge wouldn't stop me.

Well one thing was for sure, he wasn't the only vampire in town. Even without his little hint, I would have presumed after our little talk that the Cullens were vampires too. It made sense, since they were looking sort of alike, apart from their eye color, of course. I wondered what that was about.

_More questions … more mysteries to unravel …_

For now, I took solace in the fact that Peter had promised that we would see each other again, and I had no reason to doubt him. And on top of that there was this unexplainable connection between us, a bond of sorts. I could wait a few hours (maybe), until I would have a chance to confront him with my questions.

At last, I decided it was time to get out of the bed. I grabbed my toiletries from my desk on my way to the bathroom. While I was enjoying my hot morning shower, I hummed one of my favorite tunes. I had no need to hurry, because I had the house all to myself. Charlie was already at work, having the early shift today. So I took my time, washing my hair and shaving my legs (couldn't hurt to be prepared, right?). When the water started to cool down, too fast for my liking actually, I turned it off and stepped out of the shower stall. I wrapped a big fluffy white towel around my body, drying my hair with another one. Then I walked back into my room.

_Hmmm … what should I wear today?_ I mused.

I went through my wardrobe for several minutes, but in the end I gave up, choosing my favorite pair of blue jeans and a simple long-sleeved, dark purple shirt. I hated dressing up, for any reason, but especially to impress a boy (or man). And why should I change that now? Peter had seen me in my everyday clothes, many times, and apparently it hadn't appalled him. In any case he didn't seem like the type who cared about such trivial things, which was fine by me, well more than fine actually. I rather loved it.

I spent the next five minutes dry-blowing my long hair. Not exactly knowing what else to do with my hair, I pulled it up into a ponytail. I didn't put on any make-up, because I simply hated that stuff. I took one last glance at myself in the body-length mirror at my door.

_Well not bad … _I smirked at myself, leaving my room.

I went downstairs into the kitchen, making myself a strong cup of coffee. I was too damn nervous to eat anything, so I grabbed an apple and a granola bar, stashing them into my bag for later.

I wasn't nervous about seeing Peter again. Well, that wasn't completely true. I was, but it was the good kind of nervous, the one with the butterflies in your belly. But I felt slightly uncomfortable about facing the Cullens today at school.

Would they know that I knew? _Probably._ Would they be mad? _Probably. _Should I approach them? _Better not._

Apart from the little interaction I'd had with Jasper Hale, I didn't know anything about them, aside from the snippets of gossip I'd heard about them. I decided it might be for the best to play ignorant for now. _Let them come to me …_

Glancing at the clock on the wall, I realized I would have to hurry if I didn't want to be late. I shook my head, smirking. Apparently, I'd wasted all the extra time by taking my time on getting ready and pondering. I grabbed my bag and my coat and left the house.

When I approached my truck, a huge smile spread across my face.

There was a single flower trapped underneath my windshield. A red gerbera daisy, to be exact. I had no doubt in my mind. I knew Peter had left it there for me. Who else could it be? But what really threw me was the fact that he couldn't have known that they were my favorite flowers, along with daisies. It wasn't that I didn't like roses. But in my opinion they were too classy, too cheesy.

This was just perfect … only a single flower, no note telling me that he'd see me soon, or leaving his number in order to call him, no, just the flower, telling me that he was thinking about me. It was simple gesture, but perfect.

I carefully removed the flower and fastened it to my bag. This way he would be with me the whole day. Then I climbed behind the wheel and drove off. I reached the school in time, parking in my usual spot. I got out of my truck, glancing around the parking lot. There they were … a red convertible BMW and a jeep. Both cars belonged to the Cullens, which meant they were here.

_Whatever happens today … I can deal with it … _I took in a deep breath, steadying myself. Then I followed the other students into the main building._ This is going to be an interesting day …_

* * *

Jasper POV

I was standing under the shower spray, enjoying the hot water caressing my ice-cold skin. I wished I could prolong this heavenly experience but I didn't have much time left to get ready for my school day.

Peter and I have gotten home twenty minutes ago from our strange all-night stake-out …

_It has been a long time since I've witnessed Peter fighting, for real, but I could clearly remember his style. I small part of me missed the good ol' times, the fighting, not the carnage. Peter's moves were always quick, clean and efficient. I've always admired his methods._

_As promised, Emmett and I went to clean up the mess Peter had left behind in the dark alley. There wasn't much to do, aside from getting rid of the dead bodies of course, which were easily dealt with. Whereas I would have torn through their bodies, he had gone for the easy kill, breaking the neck of the first one, before moving on to the other, draining him almost completely._

_Under the cover of darkness we loaded them into the back of Peter's truck thus removing the only incriminating evidence. We drove deep into the wild where we buried them, more than six feet deep. Nobody would be able to find them there._

_The whole plan took us no more than an hour to execute, and then we made our way back to Forks._

_Emmett, being Emmett, thought the whole thing was hilarious. I rolled my eyes at him._

"_I don't mean it like that." He defended himself. "Of course, it's not okay that he'd killed those two men in the presence of a human. But apparently he didn't have a choice, if you are right and she's his mate." A vicious growl slipped through his lips. I knew his reaction had nothing to do with Bella and Peter, but with his own mate, who has been raped and beaten by a horde of men, including her own fiancé. It had taken Emmett some time to get over the fact that his mate had been violated in that way and that he didn't have the chance to revenge her himself._

_When Alice had received her first, but incomplete vision about Bella being in trouble, Rose and Emmett had been present, and I had no other choice than to fill them in on everything I knew. Peter might not have realized it yet but Bella was his mate. There was no doubt in my mind about that. The way he felt about her was enough indication. I felt the same way about Alice … protective, possessive and completely head over heels in love._

"… _and they had it coming." Emmett finished, glaring through the windshield. Suddenly he huffed, shaking the dark emotions off. Like pulling a switch his demeanor changed. "I'm just saying that since Peter's … _and_ Bella's arrival in town, our lives definitely have become a little more interesting, exciting even … and certainly more pleasant now that Edward is gone." He added with a smirk._

_I did agree with him, for the most part. I loved having Peter around, and seeing him this happy, was even better. But I also knew that Edward's absence was probably just a temporary solution. He was a vital part of this family. I knew that Esme missed her son dearly, already planning on visiting him in a few days. And knowing my brother he would do anything to convince her that he was ready to come back home._

_Esme and Carlisle had been out at some function at the hospital, so for now they had no idea about the new developments. But I doubted very much that Peter's and Bella's 'engagement' would make them change their minds. They were not part of their family, but they were mine, or in Bella's case she would be … very soon._

_The rest of the way home we spent mostly in silence. Unsurprisingly, Peter didn't call me back with an update. I didn't blame him. I would have waited to get the information until morning, but Alice insisted, quite vehemently, that I go and check on _both_ of them, right away. I truly appreciated her show of concern for my brother. Apparently, the talk they both had earlier this day had made quite the impact on my mate. But I was a little confused about the fact that she almost felt the same way about the human girl. She didn't even know her. I shrugged it off, allowing her for once to manhandle me, by practically pushing me out of the door._

_I didn't mind going out for a while, so I complied with her wishes without complaint. What else was there to do at night anyway? Well, other than shagging your wife senseless … nothing really. But before I left I told her to fill our parents in on everything. She nodded, and kissed me swiftly._

_I found my brother sitting in a tree next to Bella's house, his eyes fixed on a window on the second story. I presumed that it was Bella's room. From his rigid posture it was easy to tell that he wasn't going to leave this place any time soon, so I joined him up there, feeling slightly awkward spying on the unsuspecting girl._

"_Can you help her sleep?" He asked, without looking at me. There was a familiar longing in his voice. He wanted to be with her, more than anything._

"_I could try." I said. I reached out with my gift, and to my surprise it worked right away. She fell into a deep, dreamless slumber. "Care to share?" I asked my brother warily._

_He looked at me with somber eyes. "I'd made it just in time …" He groaned. His anguish was palpable in his voice, and his face. He diverted his gaze back to the window, but he kept talking. And as far as I could tell, he didn't leave out anything. I was quite astounded to hear that he'd been able to taste her blood without losing control, but more so that Bella didn't freak out when she realized what he was. She clearly wasn't the easily scared type, or she was just crazy._

I'd kept him company for the rest of the night, texting Alice a couple of times to ease her mind.

While I was taking my shower, Peter was in the next room, alone, pacing from one side to the other, like a caged tiger in the zoo. I could hear the rest of the family discussing the situation downstairs. As suspected Esme and Carlisle weren't thrilled about the fact that a human knew about our secret, but they did try to be supportive, in their way.

I knew Peter didn't want to be here, but after Chief Swan had left for work, I'd decided it might be for the best to leave as well. It had taken a lot of convincing on my part to make Peter come with me back to the Cullen house. It really wasn't an easy thing to accomplish. I literally had to drag him off the tree. I hadn't said anything when he'd went to the neighbor's garden to steal a flower, pinning it to Bella's old truck. Who knew Peter was such a romantic? After taking one last longing look at her window, he'd followed me through the woods back to the house, where we had been ambushed by the family. Since Peter wasn't in any condition, I took it upon myself to answer their questions, as best as I could. For the most part, it went fine.

"Would you lighten up?" I groaned in exasperation, when I reentered the bedroom, a towel wrapped around my lower body. He growled at me, but didn't stop his pacing. "I will make sure she comes home with us today, alright?" I offered, hoping to get him to settle down a little. It seemed to work though.

Peter plopped himself on the bed. "You promise?" It was hard not to laugh at him, for showing such vulnerability, but then again, I knew exactly what he was going through. Being away from ones mate sucked, end of story.

"Of course. Don't worry. I'm sure Alice will help me out."

"I will." She shouted from downstairs. I smirked at the enthusiasm in her voice.

"See, no problem. Just stay here, relax, and talk to Esme. In a couple of hours Bella will be here, you have my word." I vowed. I threw away my towel and got dressed.

"I have to go." I said. Peter nodded his head, solemnly. I walked over, patting him on the shoulder, but didn't say another word. I left the room and joined my siblings.

The girls took the BMW, and I joined Emmett in his jeep. When we reached the school, there was no sign of Bella yet. I stayed behind for a couple more minutes, waiting. As soon as I saw her truck, I grinned and went to my first class.

_This is going to be an interesting day …_

_

* * *

_

**A/N Good, bad or anything in-between?**


	13. Meet and Greet

**A/N Kisses and hugs … for all of you, new and old readers, and on top of that a BIG THANK YOU to my loyal reviewers: TheLadyKT, linnfromia, magandaandels, Paul'sImprint20, christine30974, aerobee82, reddog25770, Maffalda, greywolflove, sonyabrady1971, Mrs. Jim, Rae13004, luvinJazz, traceybuie, zdra8351, wendy1969, mssmith, TexasTurtle, LordXeenTheGreat, twimama77, sweetypie200494, roon0, katt-ryn, HelsBells, grabski8, notyourlove, WickedlyObsessed, MissMy, moore8879, Robin.D, Angel of the Night Watchers, Simaril, Lucyferina, kouga's older woman, sly6548, Minnakoda, bookworm0902, Crazykennedy4, snowangel77, LadyVivianeNight, gredelina1, tabby1216, Vanessa, Whitlocklover32 and Fenrisulfr.**

**I'm glad you are still with me, even though I'm highly unreliable with my updates. I'm truly sorry about that, but what can I say? Too little time, too many stories, and on top of that the damn writers-block-monster keeps visiting me on a regular basis, without being invited … But I am pretty sure you don't want hear, er, read my pathetic excuses.**

**Here you are … the next installment, at last.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13 Meet and Greet

Jasper POV

Peter sent me more than a few text messages throughout my first lessons. Luckily my phone was set on vibrate, and his persistence didn't bother anyone but me. It also worked to my advantage that I always sat at the back of a classroom and no one dared to sit next to me. The sole exception to this rule was Biology, of course. With Edward gone, Bella, of all people, has become my new lab partner.

I wasn't quite sure if that was a good or bad omen.

Anyhow … thus far, today was like any other day. No one paid me any special attention, not even the teachers … well especially not them. By now they were quite used to the exceptional intelligence of us Cullens and Hales.

But it has taken them a while to get there.

In the beginning we've all been accused of cheating, more than once actually, but since they have never found any proof, they had no other choice but to accept the truth. We were simply smarter than the average (human) student.

No surprise there, after having heard the same lectures over and over again, we've practically memorized pretty much the entire curriculum. And that, and only that, was the reason why it wasn't difficult for us to get high marks in every test.

Becoming a vampire didn't change your grade of intellect over night, reading or hearing things did. Along with the heightened senses, inhuman speed and strength, we've also gained another handy gift. A perfect memory.

Anyhow … instead of pretending to listen to the lecture, reading a book or just twiddling my thumps, I used my time today more wisely, corresponding with my brother.

Of course, I did indulge Peter with an answer each and every time. I didn't really have another choice, did I? Ignoring his messages was clearly out of the question. Most likely, he would have resumed the worst, storming in here to see for himself that his mate was alright.

Unfortunately, taunting him wasn't a good idea either. A part of me was itching to tease him … mercilessly … for example by telling him that she looked good enough to eat (pun intended), or that her male classmates couldn't keep their eyes _and_ their hands off her. But his response would have been similar if not worse. And we couldn't effort to draw any more attention to ourselves, not more than we already did on a daily basis.

No, instead I reassured him, time and again, that Bella was just fine and that he didn't need to worry about her. I couldn't give him any real insight into her emotional state, but of course I didn't tell him that.

Needless to say, Peter didn't like the fact that I wasn't able to keep an eye on Bella for all the time. But that was something I simply had no control over.

_I DON'T HAVE CLASS WITH HER UNTIL AFTER THE LUNCH HOUR. JUST DEAL WITH IT …_ I wrote him, emphasizing the last part with three exclamation marks.

Peter's pushiness to make me go and check up on her wellbeing was rather endearing, a little annoying, but for the most part amusing. Of course I could sympathize with him, and his worries. I knew firsthand how it felt to be away from one's mate, especially in the early days. It wasn't fun. But then again, my ability to empathize with him didn't mean I wouldn't tease him for acting like a lovesick fool at a later point.

_And I am not the only one … Emmett will probably join in …_ I sniggered, noiselessly.

Anyhow, for the time being, there wasn't much I could do … well, other than using the breaks between my lessons to follow Bella through the hallways, watching and analyzing her every move from a safe distance.

I felt like a stalker. Sure technically, that's exactly what I was, but, in my defense, I wasn't doing it for my own perverse reasons.

_Oh no, of course, not … I was only doing it, to do my brother a favor, helping him to ease his troubled mind. How very noble of me … _

Hopefully, this would be the only time I had to do this. It was rather weird. But even though I didn't like pursuing the poor girl without her knowledge, I had to admit that this was way better than watching her sleep from across the yard. _That_ has been really creepy. I was pretty sure Bella would agree with me on that.

_Stalker during day, peeping Tom at night … that has always been my dream job …_ I mused, gloomily. The plan to invite Bella over today was starting to sound better and better to me, and not only because it would mean the end to this play of hide and seek.

For some, yet unknown reason Bella was able to hide her feelings from me again. That was rather unfortunate, in regards to my mission, but not really a hindrance either. I didn't really need my special ability to ascertain if she was alright. Studying her body language was enough. So far she hasn't shown any sign of distress. She behaved just like always, going about her day like nothing out of the ordinary has happened last night.

_Peculiar little human …_

One might come to the conclusion that Bella was either completely uncaring or a very good actress. But I knew better. She was neither … well, okay maybe she possessed a little bit of both qualities. According to Peter she wasn't easily spooked and not the least bit judgmental … a rare character trait for a human. And I knew from personal experience that she could be rather stubborn. And a little obscure.

_She is quite the mystery … one I am going to decipher … eventually …_

Quite frankly this strange ability of hers had intrigued me even before my brother had showed up.

It was kind of like Peter's gift, but it was obvious that she didn't have the same control over it as he did. I could influence her, occasionally, and Alice did have at least one premonition of her. And all that without her consent. Maybe it had something to do with her being human. Whatever gift she possessed would only show its full potential after the transition. That much I knew from personal experience and from the things Eleazar had told me. Too bad we couldn't ask him. He would certainly know what her power was, or more precisely what it was going to be.

_Someday …probably not very far into the future … I will know …_

_

* * *

_

At last it was time for lunch … well for the humans, at least.

We sat at our usual table, Alice by my side, while Emmett and Rosalie shared the same seat at the other end of the table. Alice and I weren't as open with our relationship, not here at school, but Em and Rose had no problem whatsoever, showing their affection, here or anywhere else for that matter.

Well, one thing was for sure. They were making a very clear statement, not that any of the human boys actually had the nerve to approach Rosalie. As a matter of fact they were downright intimated by her, even though most of the male student body – and even two or three girls – were obviously charmed by her beauty, to put it mildly. But unfortunately, their unease didn't stop any of them to use her as wanking material.

_My poor sister …_

Well, at least she could take some solace in the fact she wasn't the only victim here. As a matter of fact, she was quite lucky, not being able to feel their emotions or hear their fantasies. Needless to say, our first day here had been quite the challenge for all of us, but especially for me and Edward. Thankfully, things have settled down some, pretty soon. Sure, we were still drawing attention to ourselves, but that was to be expected.

After all, we were freaks of nature.

_Whatever …_

Supposedly to an outsider, Emmett and Rose were just behaving like any other teenage couple, which they weren't in regards to their actual age. But nobody but us knew that they haven't been adolescents for over half a century. Quite obviously they had no problem whatsoever behaving like teenagers, hormones and all. On occasion their passion for each other could be a little overwhelming … if not disturbing … but on the other hand their sometimes less than moderate behavior in public was working right into our favor, supporting our disguise.

_If you want to live among humans, you have to act like them … be like them … _

Emmett and Rose might have taken Carlisle's words a little too literal, but all that mattered was the end result. Everyone believed we were human, strange, but human all the same. _Fools …_

And to keep up the charade, we always loaded our trays with food, even though we've never ate anything.

And why would we?

How the humans were able to keep any of this stuff down was truly beyond me. The stench of cooked human food was not the least bit appealing, especially not to the sensitive nose of a vampire. It was quite the opposite actually. I was sure it was the tons and tons of grease they used nowadays that made the food smell so nasty, but in the end it didn't matter what the reason was. The fact remained the same … human food was disgusting, not to mention one hundred percent incompatible with the physiology of a vampire. Of course, all of us (even Carlisle and Esme) had tried human food … at least once out of sheer curiosity, and in Emmett's case, several times, because of a lost bet, or as a dare. _Stupid idiot …he should know better by now, to never bet against Alice …_

Today, for the first time ever, I've been actually looking forward to lunch hour. And I wasn't the only one.

Alice was practically bouncing in her seat, waiting impatiently for Bella to arrive. My mate was extremely excited about the whole thing. I actually had to place a hand on her thigh, in order to keep her down, because, to my surprise, my gift didn't seem to be working properly at the moment. Could it be that Bella was doing this? Perhaps, but maybe Alice was just too hyped-up. Sure, I could have tried harder, but then again, I didn't want to sedate her. And to tell the truth, I rather liked her enthusiasm, especially in this case. It meant that she was completely okay with the situation. Her compliance was making things easier, and not just for me.

Emmett was his usual relaxed self, but only on the surface. I knew, deep down, he was almost as excited as Alice. The prospect of making friends with a human was very appealing to him … for whatever reason.

Rose, on the other hand, couldn't care less about finding friendship with a human. As much as she appreciated our lifestyle, she was probably the most reluctant one of us to make actual contact with humans. I knew that part of it had something to do with her trust issues, due to her awful past, but mostly was she afraid of exposure.

When Bella finally made her appearance, she wasn't alone. That obnoxious Stanley girl was with her, talking her ear off about some upcoming party at Lauren Mallory's place. Apparently said girl's parents were going to be out of town on the upcoming weekend, and she was planning to use their absence to have some fun. It was easy to tell that Bella wasn't the least bit interested in anything Jessica was saying, but she faked it, not very well, but well enough to fool Jessica. But then again, that girl was too self-centered to notice the deception. _Well, I guess that serves her right …_

"Uh … there she is." Alice clapped her hands. It was a sheer miracle that her exuberant reaction didn't draw any attention from the humans sitting nearby. It wasn't often that we showed any kind of enthusiasm in these halls. Actually, now that I thought about, this was the first time, ever.

I couldn't help but laugh at my mate's silly antics. She was behaving like a five-year-old kid on Christmas Eve. Emmett didn't think about hiding his amusement either, chuckling deeply, while Rose merely rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. Her defensive posture mirrored her feelings exactly. She was less than thrilled … although there was this tiny part in her that was curious to see how this would play out. I caught her eye, winking at her, thus letting her know that I was aware of it. She scowled at me, but didn't say anything. She knew I would keep her secret. I always did, and vice versa.

I turned my attention back to my mate, and instantly the smile on my face turned into a frown.

_Not that again …_

Alice was giving me THE LOOK … you know, batting her long, dark eyelashes, sticking her lower lip out in the cutest pout known to men … in one word the kind of look I was completely powerless against. And she knew that.

I scowled at her, for using this power against me, knowing I was never able to resist it. But instead of rebuking her with words, I counteracted in the only way I knew that was always effective. I leaned over and kissed her passionately, nibbling at her lower lip. Alice responded in kind and kissed me back, her moans of pleasure swallowed by my mouth.

_Yes, my dear … I have my own powers of persuasion …_

Too soon she broke the kiss, pushing me away. "Stop that!"

"Are you sure?" I replied, faking hurt. "And I was sure you were enjoying this as much as I was."

"Oh, please, you know I am not talking about the kiss." She huffed. "The kiss was great … as always. But you shouldn't use your lips to …"

"… to get what I want." I finished her sentence. "No, I probably shouldn't … but neither should you, my darlin' wife. I was simply giving you a dose of your own medicine. Kissing you senseless was the only diversionary tactic I could come up with against your cute pout."

"It's a clever tactic, but completely unfair." She complained, not really meaning it.

"I know it is." I laughed, kissing her cheek. "Now was there something you wanted?"

"You said I should be the one to ask Bella over." She said, sternly reminding me of the deal we've made on the way to school this morning. Alice's social skills were far better than mine or Rosalie's, and she was definitely not as intimidating as Emmett, physically speaking. Of course Alice had tried to foresee the outcome, but unfortunately she couldn't see anything. But for once, that fact didn't seem to discourage her.

"Yes, I did." I agreed. "Well then, go ahead and ask her." I encouraged her. She was out of her seat before I'd even finished my sentence, dancing through the room, heading straight for Bella.

"This is going to be interesting." Emmett commented with a leer, leaning back in the seat.

I couldn't agree more. We were in for a show.

* * *

Bella POV

Was it just me, or did time go faster today? Sure, logically, I knew that was impossible, but that's what it felt like to me. But then again, wasn't it always like that? Time seemingly running faster when you least wanted it to, or slowing down when you wished it would speed up?

But it was just an illusion, a mind trick, nothing more.

And I knew why it felt this way to me today. I was dreading lunchtime.

So far I have been lucky; I haven't run into even one of them in-between my classes. But I knew they were somewhere in the building, I have seen their cars in the parking lot. I doubted very much that they were hiding from me. That would be just absurd. But on the other hand, I haven't been looking for them either, so I might have just missed them.

However, I was glad to have a little more time, to prepare myself.

Just to make things clear, I wasn't afraid to face them. Perhaps I was a little nervous, but that was to be expected, but I was definitely not afraid. Although, something told me that the tall blond female might give me a hard time. She didn't seem to be a very friendly person, on first glance … stunningly beautiful, but certainly not very nice. But maybe I was wrong and it was just a front.

_Never judge a book by its cover …_

But one fact remained the same. Time was running out. Calculus was my last class before lunch, and it was almost over, ten more minutes before the bell would ring. I hated to admit this, but I've barely been able to concentrate on the lecture for the last twenty minutes. My mind has been otherwise occupied.

I started to daydream, something I barely did, even under normal circumstances.

_I am standing in line, waiting for my turn to get my lunch, when the short black haired one, Jasper's girlfriend, approaches me, asking me to sit with them. She smiles at me, when I take her up on her offer …_

Abruptly, I was pulled out of my reverie by a loud thump. For a moment I felt completely disoriented, before I realized that I was still sitting in class.

I looked around, checking to see if anyone had noticed my lapse in concentration, but gladly no one had. I watched the guy sitting at the table in front of me, reaching down to pick up a book from the floor. He must have dropped it, and the sound of the impact had waked me up.

It was hard to believe it had been just a dream. It had felt so real. But what else could it have been? A premonition?

_That's preposterous … there is no such thing as premonitions …_ _it is just my mind coming up with probable scenarios … that's all … _I tried to reassure myself. But something made me wonder. If vampires did exist, what else was there?

For the rest of the lesson I did my best to stay alert, and pay attention to the lesson. I was successful, more or less.

* * *

On our way to the cafeteria Jessica talked my ear off about some party at Lauren's place on the next weekend. She was so excited, hoping to get more acquainted with Mike Newton. I knew she had a thing for him, though I couldn't quite understand why. He was a little … shallow. But so was she, so maybe they would make the perfect couple.

It was a good thing I was a woman, and therefore good at multitasking. I didn't need to focus to catch the gist of what she was babbling about. I nodded, now and again, faking interest on the matter. Like I had any interest in going to this silly party … not when I had a vampire waiting for me.

When we entered the cafeteria, my eyes sought out Jasper and his (so-called) siblings, almost instinctively. They sat at their usual table, laughing about something. Their beauty seemed to lighten up the room, but that was probably just my imagination … again.

What I witnessed next was making me feel quite uncomfortable. Jasper was laying a kiss on his girlfriend, that made me feel envies, but at the same time … warm and fuzzy. I recognized the physical signs at once.

_Arousal … Oh God … I such a pervert … can it get any worse than that? _I groaned, diverting my gaze at once, probably blushing like a tomato.

"Is everything alright?" Jessica asked. For once she sounded sincerely concerned.

"Yes. I'm fine." I reassured her quickly. Sure, I was glad that she'd bought it, but a small part of me was disappointed that her sympathy didn't seem to last very long. Jessica simply shrugged and continued to bug me with her babbling. I followed her lead to get some food, not daring to look at the table again.

I was just scanning today's offer, deciding what to get, when all of the sudden Jessica stopped talking. In fact, the entire room fell almost completely silent. Before I was able to voice my concerns, somebody was tapping me lightly on the shoulder. The touch was very cold.

I turned around and there she was … just like in my earlier vision … the black-haired vampire, smiling at me, in a comforting sort of way.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen." She said, well more like chanted. Her voice was like a set of bells. _Beautiful, dazzling …_

"Hi." I replied, hoping to sound confident. I even tried to smile, I was pretty sure all I managed to achieve was making a grimace.

Her smile didn't falter. "I was wondering … do mind sitting with us today?"

I was momentarily stunned by her invitation. No surprise there. This was just too close to my vision, well actually, it was exactly like my vision. I should be freaking out, right? But I wasn't. For some unknown reason I was glad, happy even, that she was making the first move.

"No, I don't mind at all." I said, eagerly excepting her offer. I had no idea her smile could any brighter, but it did. She was very pleased, I could tell … almost feeling it.

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me with her, towards her table. The cold of her skin against my own was not as unpleasant as I thought it would be.

I could feel Jessica's eyes, and everybody else's for that matter, on me, following me through the room. I could feel their astonishment and … envy, but I didn't pay them any attention. I didn't care about their feelings.

Alice retook her former seat next to Jasper, motioning to me to sit down across from them.

"Well … you've already met Jasper." Alice said. The blond vampire smirked at me, and I nodded, both in agreement as well as in greeting. "Emmett and Rosalie, you haven't met yet." She introduced the other two.

"It's nice to meet you all." I said, politely.

"Likewise." The burly one, Emmett, replied, smiling. He had the cutest dimples I've ever seen. The blond, sitting on his lab, didn't say anything, simply watching me. Her probing stare was unnerving, forcing me to look down on the table.

This was when I realized I hadn't picked up any food for myself. And I was quite hungry. I didn't know where I took the courage from, but I boldly I reached over to Emmett's tray and snatched one of his fries.

His eyes widened … in a mixture of shock and disbelief. "You aren't going to eat that, are you?" I asked, somehow already knowing the answer.

He chuckled. "No, go ahead, help yourself." He pushed his tray towards me. I thanked him, and continued eating the fries. There was also a ham sandwich, and a small salad … exactly what I liked.

"So you know what we are." Rosalie stated. It was obvious that she wasn't happy about me knowing about their true nature.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" I asked, innocently.

"It will be, if you can't keep your mouth shut." She snapped.

"Rose …" Emmett admonished.

I held up a hand, showing him I wanted to handle her on my own. "Oh, so let me get this straight. You are worried about exposure?" I clarified. She nodded solemnly. "And you think I am stupid enough to run around town screaming vampire? How thick do you I am? And why would I do this? To you, to your family … but especially to the man who'd saved my life? Just so you know … I would never betray anyone's secret, no matter who or what they are." I declared, stabbing the fork into the salad, rather viciously. Her presumptuous attitude made me mad, but I was not going to let her get to me. The others seemed to like me well enough, and that was more than I could have hoped for.

"Well in that case I guess we will have no problems." Rosalie whispered, loud enough for me to hear it.

* * *

**A/N Coming up next: Peter's day, his reunion with Bella, and a little insight on Edward's activities …**

**Please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading.**


	14. Punishment and Reward

**A/N Thanks to: twimama77, traceybuie, Princess Mishawaka, Minnakoda, aerobee82, letsjustdance, Angel of the Night Watchers, LordXeenTheGreat, gredelina1, leckadams, Nonita, Twilets, Crazykennedy4, zdra8351, FaithReyes, bbeccaz, reddog25770, luvinJazz, natashar, TheLadyKT, Rae13004, kouga's older woman, Deedlez01, Navygirl14, Ness1956, sly6548, sshart, mssmith, roon0, CullenxVamp, Cailley Rachelle, KimberlyAnnT, tasheluvwolfpack, Bripearl, Elunea, alec is my kind of vamp, amandaR29, fallunder, Simaril, Analitica, Binkster, xxxx-voices-xxxx and ster (sorry honey, but I couldn't understand a word of what you've written in your review, I just hope it was something good ;-)).**

**And kudos to **_**CullenxVamp, Binkster**_** and **_**Deedlez01**_** for recognizing Bella's gift for what it is … I guess you could call her a sponge, or a thief. But at least for a little while longer her gift will remain a mystery … to her and the present vampires.**

**I hope you all will love this chapter as much as I do.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14 Punishment and Reward

Edward POV

Alaska wasn't a bad place to live … lots of open, scarcely populated space, a wide selection of game to quench the thirst on and the sky was covered with clouds for most of the time.

Come to think … it was actually the ideal place for a vampire, especially for one like me.

But then again the same could be said about the Olympic Peninsula.

The moment I arrived here, I considered turning around and going straight back. And why not? After all, I didn't want to leave Forks in the first place. No, of course not, I had been forced to leave my home, my family, my life by someone completely unexpected as well as petty … a human girl.

_How very humiliating and utterly unfair …_

I didn't deserve to be punished, because I hadn't done anything.

My reaction to the scent of the new student's blood was only to be expected. Let's face it, if the others had been able to experience its unique, rich fragrance, they would have behaved in the same way. There was no doubt in my mind about that. Admittedly, while I'd been staring at her backside the thought of draining the girl's body of every last drop of her life-force had crossed my mind once … maybe even twice … but the vital point was I hadn't acted on it.

I had been strong enough to withstand its lure … well I would have been, but I didn't even get the chance to prove it, to do anything, one way or the other.

Jasper, of all people, had seen to it, dragging me out of the classroom, using some feeble excuse of me not being well. On our way to the car he'd kept berating me in his mind, telling me to get a grip. He was the one to talk. The whole time he'd been acting like the big hero of the hour, actually daring to claim, he'd saved the human from her untimely demise.

_Hero, my ass._

Jasper was far from noble. He'd killed thousands, for no good reason, other than to quench his thirst for blood and power. Sure, I've heard his feeble attempts to justify his past actions, both in words and by using unconventional means. My extraordinary gift. But I didn't believe him … at least not completely. A part of him had loved it, of that I was certain.

When I had gone through my 'rebellious phase', as Esme used to call the years I'd spent on my own, I'd killed only those who'd deserved it … rapists, murderers, thieves … the scum of human society. Sure, I'd killed many, maybe too many according to Carlisle, but at least I've never killed a child.

In the end I'd grown tired of this game of playing Judge and Jury, but more importantly I'd begun to miss my family. As expected, my parents, for all intents and purposes, had welcomed me back with open arms.

Of course, Carlisle had disapproved of my choices back then, but he'd never said anything … not before my departure or even after my return. Well at least not out loud. My special gift was quite handy that way … I didn't need him to speak to know the truth. In fact, my father rarely spoke his mind … in actual words. He hated any form of confrontation.

Anyhow … he and Esme had been more than glad that I had come back. It had taken me a while, but thanks to their never-ending support and my own strength of will, I'd managed to get back on track, so to speak, very fast. And since then I'd managed to stay on the wagon.

_Not like some people …_

Jasper had slipped up more times than all of us combined, and considering Emmett's lack of control in his early years, that was quite a number. And now all of a sudden it seemed like our positions were reversed … well Jasper had done his best to make it look that way. The mere thought of his superior behavior made me want to destroy more than the couple of trees I've torn down and crushed to dust, the other day.

Usually I knew better than to let my feelings control my actions. But under the circumstances, who could blame me for lashing out?

"Please, you have to understand, son. We simply cannot take the risk." Carlisle's parting words still rang clear in my head. He had tried his best to make me see reason, but to no avail.

Of course, I was mad, and I had every right to feel that way. But more than that, I was extremely disappointed.

For one, they knew perfectly well that I would never do something as foolish as attacking a human in front of twenty human witnesses. A reckless move like that would not only break the treaty we've made with Quileutes and thereby jeopardize the life Carlisle has created for us here, but put us all in mortal peril. None of us wanted to provoke the Volturi … intentionally or otherwise.

Furthermore, my clean record should speak for itself. My control was almost as good as Carlisle's … definitely thousand times better than Jasper's. It had been just my luck that at the time of my greatest need Alice's gift hadn't worked. Otherwise she would have been able to back me up.

But most importantly, my family they should have given me the benefit of the doubt, shown me the same kind of courtesy they've always bestowed upon my so-called brother. They have always shown Jasper compassion, always helping him to clean up the mess he'd made. Time and time again, without complaint, I might add.

Was it really too much to ask, to be treated like him? They've never ask him to leave, so why me? After all, he was the black sheep of the family, not me. He has been causing so much trouble over the years while I've always been the perfect son. I didn't deserve this treatment, because as far as I was concerned, I was completely innocent.

_But here I am … condemned for something I didn't do and never will … harming an innocent … _

But in the end it didn't matter that I thought their decision to send me away was uncalled for, a clear overreaction. They'd made up their mind and there was nothing I could have done to change their minds.

Right now, I hated them, all them, for taking Jasper's side instead of putting their trust in me and my strength to resist any temptation.

But since there was nothing I could do about it, I'd decided to make the best out of my current situation. Spending my time wallowing in self-pity would have been a waste of time and effort.

And to tell the truth, I didn't mind spending some quality time here in Alaska. For one, Eleazar and Carmen were not as overbearing as Carlisle and Esme, but more importantly, living among three beautiful, sex-obsessed, unmated succubi was practically heaven. Well, it certainly had its advantages.

Sadly, Kate and Irina weren't interested in me … well at least not anymore. Of course they were still physically attracted to me, but they've stopped pursuing me in earnest a long ago. They both had finally given up, after numerous, unsuccessful attempts to lure me into their bed.

Sure, in a way, I did understand their motivation to withdraw. As women with uncanny seductive powers they were used to have the upper hand in all things sexual, to always get what and who they wanted. And being rejected by me, more than once, didn't go well with their nature as succubi … or as women in general.

Kate had taken the rejection far better than her sister Irina. I could still remember the last time I'd refused her gracious offer …

_Just coming back from a hunt, I only longed to get out of my dirty clothes and take a long, hot shower. Finding Irina in my room wasn't really a shock … it never was these days … but today it was a rather unpleasant surprise considering the state she was in._

_I didn't own a bed. And why should I? In my opinion it was a superfluous piece of furniture, since I didn't need to sleep, or would have any other use for it. But the lack of a bed didn't stop Irina, not in the slightest. Instead she chose to make herself comfortable on my couch, lying there like she owned the place, which wasn't the case, since the house was Cullen property. But that wasn't the issue here._

_No, the true problem was, that she was stretched out on the couch, completely naked, in a position that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Of course, _she_ thought it was an alluring pose, but_ I_ begged to differ. She looked more like a cheap whore, with her legs open legs that. With one hand she kept playing with her drenched pussy, while the other one was busy tweaking her nipples into tight nubs. All along, her eyes never left mine._

_I hated to admit it, but I was tempted by her naughty display … a little bit._

_No surprise there. Despite her adamant nature, I couldn't deny the fact that I found her physically appealing. After all I was a man, who did know how to appreciate beauty. And she was gorgeous, almost perfect even. Her long legs, nice tits and full lips would have made any other man weak in his knees._

_But not me. I wasn't that easily swayed._

_Unfortunately, the heady smell of her arousal permeating the room was starting to have some effect on me. I could feel myself hardening. Damn it. I didn't want to give her the satisfaction that she has gotten to me … at last. I had to prove her wrong, showing her that I was still in control._

"_Irina, please … do me a favor and put some clothes on." I said. I turned around, pretending to give her some privacy to get redressed._

_Fortunately, my voice was calm and steady, and didn't reveal my true feelings. Jasper would have able to see right through me, but he wasn't here to stab me in the back … like always. The house was empty at the moment, except for the two of us._

"_Are you sure?" Irina quipped, flirtatiously. Of course, I hadn't expected her to just give up and comply with my order. That would have been too easy. I was just relieved that, according to her thoughts, she hadn't noticed my slip in self-control._

"_Oh, believe me, I am." I stressed. I had to keep my back turned on her, because, unfortunately my erection hadn't subsided yet, and there was no way I could have let her seen that. I knew I would have to take care of it … later, in the shower. But first things first. I had to get rid of Irina._

"_How many times do have I tell you? I. Am. Not. Interested." I stated, firmly. The harsh intake of her breath confirmed that I'd succeeded in convincing her. I smiled to myself, doing my best to hold back the chuckle that threatened to escape. But I managed to stay in control._

_Maybe I would have complied with her wishes at some point, had she shown a little more patience, and some modesty. Who knew? But the point was she didn't seem to realize that this wasn't the way to ensnare me._

_I had my standards, after all. I haven't forgotten the way I was raised, as a human. Call me old-fashioned, but I would always be the one to make the first move, and not the other way around. Irina wasn't the first and certainly wasn't going to be the last one who would show her interest in that way. But I didn't care about the change of times, or all that emancipation shit. I had my values, and my pride, and I would stick to them no matter what, continuing to play hard to get._

_I exhaled, loudly. "Please, do us both a favor and just leave." I said, in a slightly softer voice, feigning chivalry this time._

"_As you wish." She responded, curtly, adding under her breath, "It's your loss." She tried to hide it, but it was plain obvious that she was upset with me for denying her … again. I rolled my eyes._

_A few moments later Irina was fully clothed, and appeared in front of me._

"_There are plenty more fish in the sea." She said, well more like seethed, with a haughty smile on her face that made her look any less attractive. Before I was able to respond in any way, she fled the room to get away from me … and to find another, willing participant somewhere in the next town._

"_Oh, no, baby, the loss is yours and yours alone." I called after her, knowing very well that she was already out of earshot. With a hearty laugh I closed the door and began to shed my clothes._

_I was more than glad to be finally alone, since I had to take care of some important business … taking a shower and having a wank._

The whole incident had been very entertaining … and quite a boost to my ego.

Maybe I was missing out the best sex of my life, like she'd claimed, I still doubted it. Due to her 'condition' it was only reasonable that she would have more sexual experience than any of mated couple I knew. But still, I couldn't imagine she would be able show me something new. I've listened to her, and her sister's, thoughts to know that having sex was like feeding for them, a necessity, quickly and easily satisfied. There was no true passion, just the urgent need to satisfy the hunger.

I didn't want to be just a conquest, one of … thousands … as easily forgotten. I was too good for that.

Needless to say, after that confrontation Irina has kept her distance. Yet, whenever we visited the Denalis she kept sparing glances at me, but the meaning behind them have changed. Instead of trying to entice me, she wanted to warn me.

_Stay away from my sister …_

Like, I would ever listen to her … or any other woman for that matter. Esme had probably the most control over me, but even her influence was limited. There had been enough occasions, when I'd disregarded her warnings or suggestions.

Anyhow … I had no interest to back off.

Tanya was the complete opposite of her sisters, not only in the aspect of appearances, but more importantly because of her behavior. She was rather shy, for a man-eating monster, and apparently she didn't seem to mind my games, or my rules.

Sure, like her sisters, she has been interested from the first moment we've met … very, _very_ much so. But thanks to my gift I knew for certain her interest ran deeper than the mere thought of achieving a victory, succeeding where her sisters had failed. I was pretty sure it wasn't love, at least not the kind all the mated couples did share. But she was seriously intrigued by me.

Of course she was.

And who could blame her … or her sisters for being so persistent to win me over?

I was sophisticated, smart … and, even for a vampire, exceptionally handsome. How many times have I 'heard' women praising my good looks?

_Too many to count …but it's always nice to hear …_

My skin was perfectly smooth, bearing no signs of any wrong doing like Jasper and his _brother_ Peter. They looked like savages. And that's what they still were, at least according to my standards. Especially Peter. I couldn't stand him, at all, but not because of his choice of diet. I didn't care that he was still hunting humans, not really anyway. It was his weird gift and especially his gleeful behavior that made me detest him. Fortunately, he barely came to visit us, knowing that I and Alice didn't like having him around. To have his best friend's wife hate him, clearly wasn't very beneficial for his and Jasper's relationship. In my opinion, it was just a matter of time, before Jasper had to make a decision between his mate and his brother. And I knew what the outcome would be. A life without Peter, once and for all …

Anyhow … I thought it was rather funny, but the women all seemed to be unusually obsessed with my hair. I've never considered my hair my greatest asset. Quite the contrary actually, I've always thought my hair looked ridiculous. Their admiration for its unusual color was one thing, but their strange fascination with my style, well that was another thing. Obviously, I had stopped trying to tame it after learning what positive effects my natural styling had on the females. They simply loved the … how did they put it … ah, yes, the just-got-out-of-bed-after-a-night-of-mind-blowing-sex-style.

Too bad that wasn't actually the case. Whenever I was around my family, I was practically a monk, even though I was anything but innocent. In fact, I've lost my virginity a long, long time ago, when I was still human. But being the only single in our coven, I had no other choice. Opportunities to live out my sexuality were rare … apart from my private, weekly wanking sessions, which could last for hours at the time.

But other than that, I mostly denied myself the pleasure … saving it all for the time I would see Tanya again.

Many years I'd continued to play hard to get, taking things between us very slow. At first, all we'd shared were light touches and a few kisses here and there, nothing major. Almost twenty years did pass, before I was ready to take the next step … allowing her to see me naked and touch me … everywhere. Tanya had been so happy, grateful even, that she'd been giving me blowjobs, one after the other, for over three hours. I'd returned the favor, eating her out, for an hour … I didn't want to set the wrong impression. The next time, three years later, sooner than I had planned, we'd finally made it to third base … as the kids called it these days. It had been great … completely worth the long wait. And since then, we've made sure to see each other in regular intervals.

Tanya's unending patience and utter submissiveness had earned her my respect, and my complete approval in the end.

She accepted my terms, allowing me to set the pace, and in return, I did make an unusual concession. Of course, I didn't ask her to give up having sex with other man. For one, we weren't a couple, and secondly I knew, it would be cruel to deny her to satisfy her natural urges. It would be the same, if someone demanded me to quit drinking blood all together.

But whenever we were together, I expected her to be completely faithful to me. I thought it was a only fair, since I was doing the same. In my opinion it was the perfect arrangement.

There was something she didn't know. Actually, no one knew. She was the first and only vampire I had sex with. But I wasn't going to tell her that.

_Everyone is allowed to keep their secrets …_

* * *

Today was the third day of my punishment. I sat on a bolder at the lake a couple miles away from the house, throwing stones. Of course, despite my anger, I missed my family. For the last twenty minutes I've spent arguing with myself, whether or not to call them. I wasn't interested in their well-being. I was sure they were all fine, but I needed to know if there was even the slightest chance I might be able to go back home.

Knowing I had better chances with her, I dialed up Esme's number. She picked up after the second ring.

"Hello, son." She greeted me in her usual tender way. From the slight undertone in her voice I gathered that she was a little surprised by my call, but mainly happy.

"Hi, mom." I responded in kind. I had assumed she was at home, as usual at this time of hour, but I could hear many voices and other noises in the background. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the grocery store." She answered, casually, like doing grocery shopping was part of her everyday agenda.

"I beg your pardon?" I snorted, shocked and amused at the same time.

She didn't like my reaction, huffing in annoyance. "You've heard right. I am shopping for groceries."

"For human food … Why the hell would you do that?"

"Language!" Esme scolded me. "We are having a guest over today and I need some fresh supplies." She was talking in code. To me it was obvious but to a bystander not so much.

"So Carlisle is having one of his co-workers over?" I assumed. It wouldn't be the first time. It didn't happen very often, but now and again Carlisle invited a co-worker and his wife over for dinner … keeping up with the appearances and all that. On such occasions, they would have the house all to themselves, while the rest of us would go hunting … to lessen the risk, so to speak.

Esme didn't answer right away, which made me suspicious at once. It was really a shame that my gift didn't work over the phone.

"Mom?" I prompted her, very cautiously, to give me an answer.

"No, it's not one of Carlisle's colleagues." She admitted, at last, but apparently she wasn't going to elaborate.

"Who then?" I pressed, slowly but surely losing my patience.

I could hear her moving her, obviously seeking a place of more privacy, considering the decreasing volume of the background noises.

"Edward, you are not going to like this. I'm so sorry you've been caught in the middle of this. You don't deserve this." She was rambling, causing me to growl in protest. She ignored it, but resuming her explanation. "A day after you've left, Peter showed up."

I snarled at the mention name of Jasper's brother. This couldn't go anywhere good.

"He is staying with us." My mother's voice trembled, for whatever reason … guilt, sorrow … I didn't care.

"Why?" I demanded to know. Normally, Peter would come and visit for a few days, but never longer than that. But from the sound of it, he was planning to stay … _indefinitely_? "What does he want in Forks?"

"Edward … I'm so sorry …"

"Tell me!" I interrupted her.

"As it turns out, the girl … Bella Swan … is his mate." She whispered, but I did hear her loud and clear.

I hadn't noticed doing it, but my phone finally crumbled under the pressure of my firm grip. The line disconnected. I was in shock, not because I destroyed my cell, but over the information I'd received from this call. In a fit of pure, childish rage I threw my phone into the lake.

_His mate …I can't believe it …_

A small, rustling noise, coming from somewhere behind me, alerted me of someone else's presence nearby. I turned around to find Tanya coming closer, smiling hugely at me.

"There you are … I've been looking for you." _For hours_, she added in her mind, knowing I would catch it. Her smile turned into a frown when she saw the look on my face. "Is something wrong?" She asked, her voice and thoughts layered with concern.

I didn't consider answering her question, not even for a second. Instead I pounced on her, throwing her to the ground. At first she was startled, of course, but soon her thoughts took a different direction.

"I need you." I growled in-between kisses, making quick work of shredding her clothes and then mine. She moaned when I pushed a finger into her already dripping pussy. I wasn't gentle, not at all. At the moment all I needed and wanted was an outlet for my anger, and she happened to be here. But it wasn't like she wasn't enjoying this. She did like it … very much.

I couldn't wait any longer, forcing her to roll her over, pushing her to be on all fours. I positioned myself at her entrance, and with one, powerful thrust I buried myself to the hilt in her wet pussy. She growled out in surprise, and pure ecstasy. I did the same.

Not giving her any time to adjust to the sudden intrusion, I set a fast, hard rhythm, thrusting in and out of her in a way I hadn't done before. I moaned and growled, gripping her hips hard. We both didn't last long, screaming out when we reached our climax simultaneously.

* * *

**A/N Well, what do you think of my Edward? Naughty, little bastard, isn't he? I had so much fun writing his POV. I know he is very OOC, but that's the point, isn't it, since it is a alternative **

**I know you've been waiting for some more Peter/Bella action … perhaps some smooching … I promise there will be some of it in the next chapter. I just thought Edward deserved a chapter of his own, poor, neglected child that he is. LOL.**


	15. Listen and Learn

**A/N Thanks to: JessJess76, aerobee82, Princess Mishawaka, mama4dukes, bbeccaz, letsjustdance, Angel of the Night Watchers, zdra8351, LordXeenTheGreat, Nonita, reddog25770, twimama77, sly6548, Mrs. Jim, mssmith, traceybuie, Bripearl, TheLadyKT, gredelina1, Deedlez01, kelleygirl, Elunea, FaithReyes, kouga's older woman, alicefan32, roon0, Ness1956, Navygirl14, tulle, Simaril, Analitica, dkpatton, EverlastingMuse, rugby35, KimberlyAnnT, 1dreamkeeper, TotallyTeamAlec, Vampire-Addict-22, Lady Ramona, Peacheschica, moore8879, E, Siobhan, grabski8 and Ray87.**

**In the previous chapter we've taken a small glimpse into the twisted mind of Edward. I'm glad you all liked it. Yet … I feel a little bit sorry for Edward, everybody seems to despise him … and apparently for good reason *sniggers*.**

**Anyhow … now we are going back to Forks, picking up where we've left off in chapter 13.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_Previously …_

"_Well in that case I guess we will have no problems." Rosalie whispered, loud enough for me to hear it._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 15 Listen and Learn

Bella POV

Even though the blonde vampire spoke very quietly, I was able to catch every word … and yet, at first, I wasn't quite sure, if I'd heard her correctly.

Rosalie's words almost sounded like a capitulation … or a peace offering … maybe a combination of both.

But _that_ was just too good to be true.

I've met people like her before, on numerous occasions. Not vampires, of course … although I couldn't be a hundred percent sure about that part … but the bitchy, snobby kind. Back in Phoenix I'd come across a lot of them … cheerleaders, beauty queens … conceited chicks who thought looks, money and status were more important than a true personality. Or a brain. I've learned very quickly that talking to them was practically pointless.

_It takes more than a few words that to beat some sense into a pretty head …_

And considering her otherworldly good looks and her uptight behavior I automatically put Rosalie into the same category.

So naturally, I hadn't expected my words to have _any_ kind of effect on her. Well, I might have envisioned her to laugh me in the face, to call me a liar, an intruder, or something along that line. That, at least, would have made more sense. And I wouldn't have held it against her or taken it personally, if she'd done so, because, quite frankly, I couldn't care less what _she_ thought of me.

I only wanted her to know where I stood, and how I felt. And apparently I'd done a very good job, conveying my intentions. Who knew I had it in me? Maybe I should exploit this ability further … join the debate club or something like that?

But that wasn't the issue here. No, the vital point was that I was wrong. I'd misjudged her. No wonder, I hardly even knew her.

Of course I was surprised. More precisely, I was completely floored. I could tell that the blond ice-queen did mean every word. I could see that in her beautiful, golden eyes. Gone was the open hostility, respect has taken its place.

_Well, it is a start …_

I was relieved. Her acceptance did mean a lot to me. And even though I didn't see us becoming best buddies in the near future, I was certain it would make things easier, for all of us. We've managed to find a common ground. We both were loyal to the core, protective of the people we cared about.

I was glad, but _something_ was still bothering me. I couldn't quite put a finger on what it was.

Maybe it was just my feelings going haywire, because Rosalie's sudden change in behavior took me of guard, maybe it was the whole situation in general, sitting here at the table with four vampires, and being the only human in the room knowing their secret. But I knew it wasn't just that. There was something _else_ …

I wasn't sure whether I would have been able to describe the feeling, if anyone would have asked me. My skin prickled. It was a weird, but not truly unpleasant sensation … like fingers wandering over my skin, gently yet firmly, exploring each inch, almost probing, like they were trying to find a way underneath the surface … not to hurt me but to tell me something. Share something … If I hadn't known it better, I could have sworn that I was somehow able to actually _feel_ what Rosalie was feeling.

Of course I dismissed it as a figment of my imagination, because it was simply ludicrous. No one could sense other people's feelings. I was probably just getting better at reading people, that's all.

In any case … she'd certainly gained some respect in _my_ eyes.

I didn't know what to say in response to Rosalie's words, without making things weirder than they already were, with me taking so long to react at all. So, I merely nodded and smiled, receiving a small, yet genuine smile in return.

I hadn't realized that the rest of the vampires had been holding their breaths in suspense, not until they let out a collective sigh, which I _interpreted_ as relief. And from the looks on their faces, that's exactly what it was. I almost laughed out loud, but fortunately I caught myself in time. It certainly would send the wrong message. But more importantly, I shared their sentiment. How could I not? The ever increasing tension in the room was really hard to miss. I was more than glad when it finally began to fade away. It felt like an enormous weight had been lifted off my shoulders … and my heart.

Having finished the salad, I picked up the sandwich next. Before taking the first bite, I checked for pickles, as always. I hated pickles. But luckily this one was prepared without them.

Of course, I was aware that the vampires were watching me very closely. It was funny, in a way, but the discomfort of the situation was starting to outweigh the hilarity … and fast. I felt like being dissected, like a science project.

_Time to put an end to this awkwardness …_ I decided.

"Is it just me, or is everyone in the room watching us?" I asked no one in particular. Of course, I already knew the answer to that question, because I could practically feel everyone else's gaze on me. I was glad that I was sitting with my back to them, and I didn't have to actually see their curious faces. But that didn't mean I couldn't hear their hushed voices. I did my best to ignore both.

Maybe it was a feeble attempt to restart the conversation, but the collective chuckle coming from all the vampires, told me that my diversionary tactic was working.

The big one, Emmett, answered my question, with a dramatic eye-roll. "Of course, what did you expect? After all, you are the first human we've ever invited to sit with us."

"Why?" I prompted, taking another bite out of the sandwich.

He frowned, and so did his so-called siblings. "Why what?"

I swallowed quickly. "Why haven't you done this before? Inviting someone else to join your table … or asking to join theirs for that matter?" I clarified.

"And why would we do that?" Rosalie sneered. Her snarky comeback didn't really surprise me. She might have accepted me, to some extent, but it was quite obvious what she thought of the rest of my kind. Humans weren't worth her attention.

A part of me wanted to know why she felt that way. Was it just the fact that we literally belonged to different worlds, or was it something else, something more personal? But I knew it was neither the right place nor the right time to satisfy my curiosity … well at least not completely.

I put the rest of the sandwich back on the tray. For one, I had no interest in fishing it, because, let's face it, it didn't taste very good, but more importantly eating while talking was impracticable, if not bad-mannered.

"You're joking, right? You don't actually think you are doing a good job blending in, do you? Let me tell you, you are not." I said, emphasizing the last part. It was probably foolish of me to challenge them, considering what they were and what they were capable of, but I simply couldn't help myself.

Four pairs of more or less golden colored eyes were locked on me. It almost looked like they were in shock … or something. Once again, I had a hard time holding back a chuckle that threatened to escape my lips. But it was a comical sight.

_Four powerful, probably invincible vampires stunned into silence … I'd like to see anyone else do that!_

But I didn't give them time to recover. "I knew right from the start that there was something off with you. Sure, I didn't know that you were … _vampires_," I stage-whispered, "But I could tell that you were not human. It's so obvious that you are different.

"And I'm not only talking about your otherworldly good looks … and let's be honest, that's more than enough to draw everybody's attention. But it's your behavior what really sets you apart. I know you have to be careful, for obvious reason. But what I don't understand is why you've decided to enroll in high school as part of your disguise? The way you behave here at school suggests that you have no interest in being … or becoming part of this world, _my_ world." I finished, leaning back in my seat, with my arms crossed. I gave them all a pointed look, goading them to act in response to my accusation … preferably with words. For a moment there, I wondered if I might have overstepped the boundaries, pushed my luck too far.

_Well it's too late now … can't the words back … just keep your head up and don't let them see you're worried … _I told myself.

Unfortunately, I wasn't able to fool all of them. Despite my best efforts to hide it, Jasper somehow seemed to be able to sense my anxiety. But instead of saying something, he gave me a reassuring smile … and a conspiratorial wink.

_That's odd …_

Looking at him, really looking at him for the first time, I noticed that Jasper's eyes were darker, and also a lot more expressive than those of his so-called siblings. He really didn't need to articulate his feelings in words. I was able to read the awe and admiration he felt in his eyes. It almost felt like he was patting me on the back, congratulating me for showing the courage to confront them so boldly.

I was torn between feeling unsure and grateful. But in the end the latter prevailed, and I returned his smile with one of my own.

Emmett and Rosalie seemed to be too confounded to say anything. But it looked like that they were giving my words some serious thought.

"You are right, Bella." Jasper's girlfriend Alice admitted, with a small, thoughtful smile. "We probably haven't done a good job blending in. Maybe we should have gotten more involved with our classmates, try to make friends, or at least talk to some of them from time to time.

"But, Bella, you know our secret now, and I'm sure you understand why we _have_ to stay away. Believe what you will, but our decision has nothing to do with indifference or superiority. We have nothing against humans." She stated, quite firmly, glancing briefly at her sister, who scowled back but didn't object. My lips twitched, and from the corner of my eyes I could see mine weren't the only ones.

"Of course, we have nothing against your kind, otherwise we wouldn't be here, right?" I was pretty sure it was a rhetorical question and Alice didn't expect an answer, but I still nodded in acknowledgement. She smiled and continued. "I know Peter hasn't told you this, but we Cullens are quite unique. We don't feed of humans, like the rest of our kind. We hunt animals. But even though we've learned to control our natural urges … there is no way around the truth. We still are dangerous predators. And humans are still our natural prey.

"That's why we keep our distance. It's a safety measure. Our control is good, but we don't want to take any unnecessary risks. We have to be extra careful, each and every time we are around humans, for their sakes as much as for our own …" Suddenly she paused. There was no doubt in my mind that she wanted to add something, but then thought better of it.

What was it she didn't want me to know? Sure, rationally, I knew she didn't owe me any explanation, at all. Even though she had been the one to approach me, and not the other way around, the fact was we weren't friends. Well at least not yet, anyway. But yet, I couldn't deny that her display of secrecy hurt me.

Completely misinterpreting my grimace, she hurried to appease me. "Oh God, Bella, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to alarm you. I promise you have no reason to fear us. No one in our family would ever dare to harm you …"

"Well, that's not exactly true." Rosalie snorted. I blinked in confusion, wondering whom she was referring to. Was she worried about Peter? He would never hurt me, of that I was sure. He'd already had a chance to taste my blood, once, and he hadn't lost himself, in blood frenzy, or whatever it was they went through.

"Rose!" Jasper warned in a low, menacing grumble. His eyes sparkled in anger.

"What_ Jasper_?" She sneered, mirroring his tone of voice, impeccably. "I think she has a right to know!"

"Of course, she does, but not right now." Jasper stated, calmly yet firmly.

As entertaining as it was, I couldn't stand it any longer, just standing, well sitting at the sidelines and watching this verbal Ping-Pong match, without participating. "Know what? What are you guys talking about?" I demanded, surprising myself how calm and steady I sounded, despite my inner turmoil.

Unfortunately right this moment the bell rang, announcing the end of lunch break. I could hear the other students moving their chairs, picking up their things and rushing out of the room to get to their next classes.

But I wasn't in a hurry to leave. Call me stubborn, but I was determined to stay until I got an answer, even if that meant being late for Biology.

Alice gave me a sad, little smile. "Bella, Jasper is right, this isn't the place or the right time to explain _certain_ things." She said. "Why don't you come over to our house after school? I promise we will answer any question you might have."

Her offer sounded sincere enough to console me … for the moment.

"Okay." I agreed, grumpily. Of course, I was disappointed, and annoyed, but deep down I knew delaying the matter was probably for the best. All of us skipping class would have caused too many problems. I stood up, slinging my bag over my shoulder and picking my tray. I walked to the exit, dumping the tray on the way out. The four vampires followed me quietly into the hall, which was almost empty by now, except for a few stragglers who hurried to make to class in time, but didn't pay our group any attention.

"See you later, little human." Emmett said his goodbye, with a wink and a grin. I chuckled, watching him pull his blonde girlfriend along with him down the hall. I rather liked his casual attitude. And Rosalie's latest reaction definitely put her in my good graces.

When I turned around, I witnessed Jasper giving Alice a lingering kiss.

The sight was mesmerizing. I could practically taste the love they felt for each other. It was so obvious. A blind man could have seen it. It was pure and true … like something out of a fairy tale.

Realizing that I was gaping at them, like a pervert, I quickly diverted my eyes, staring down at my feet instead, patiently waiting for them to say their goodbyes.

I was envious. I wanted what they had … the trust, the intimacy, the love … everything.

_Maybe Peter and I …_ I mused.

Over the past couple of months I've been fantasizing about doing more than just kissing the guy … practically on a daily basis. I hadn't dared to hope to ever see him again after I'd left Phoenix. And of course I hadn't dared to hope that he would be interested in me. But a girl could dream, right? Now that we've been reunited again, and I knew why he'd kept his distance before, we finally had a chance to start over, get to know each other. I was more than looking forward to that.

Jasper pulled me out of my reverie, before my imagination could get out of hand. "Come on, Bella, time to go. We need to hurry." He said, with a smirk in his voice, jerking his head down the hall. Alice had vanished from sight without me even noticing.

_Freaky vampires … moving like ghosts …_

I nodded once, following his lead. He set a fast pace, forcing me to run in order to keep up with him. He moved so gracefully, without any visible effort. His breathing remained steady and calm, while I was practically panting. It was so unfair.

We made it just in time, a few seconds to the final bell, quickly taking our seats. On each desk stood a microscope and a box of slides, just like the day before.

_Another experiment … goodie …_

Mr. Banner jumped right into his lecture, explaining today's lab, but I wasn't truly listening to anything he was saying. I wasn't able to concentrate. My mind was somewhere else.

Yes, I kinda promised to wait until later, but patience has never been one of my strong suits. But this was more than just wanting to satisfy my curiosity. Whatever they were hiding, I knew it was something vitally important … most likely something bad, considering the way Rosalie had reacted.

_Curiosity killed the cat … but then again I am hanging out with vampires and I am still alive … so what are the odds?_

I knew my chances to make Jasper talk weren't good. But I could try.

I moved my chair slightly closer to Jasper, trying to be covert, but failing. Of course he noticed. He didn't look up, continuing to take notes, like nothing happened, but I could see his lips twitching. "Any closer and you wind up sitting in my lap. Not that I mind, but I'm sure Peter would … not to mention my wife." He whispered.

"You're married?"

"Yes. For almost sixty years." He answered, sounding both proud and happy.

"Wow." I breathed. I was more than a bit impressed. No surprise there, considering the divorce rate nowadays, and not to mention the fact that my own parents haven't managed to make their marriage work for more than two years. Of course I was stunned. But it also gave me hope.

Jasper chuckled deeply. "I know for someone like you it's a long time, but not for us. Sixty years is practically nothing …"

"… because you are immortal." I finished his sentence.

"Yes." Jasper confirmed. Then he put his pen down and picked up the first slide. "Maybe I should start, since you haven't paid any attention to Mr. Banner." He said, openly mocking me.

"Hardy, har har … very funny." I grumbled, reaching for his notebook. He didn't stop me. I skimmed his notes. The lab was very similar the last one, and just as easy. I didn't even consider copying his notes, simply returning his notebook with an annoyed huff.

Jasper was busy setting up the microscope, but from the constant smirk he was wearing, I knew that he knew I was watching him … very closely.

"Is there something you want to know?" He asked, examining the first slide.

"Yes. I want … no I need you to tell me." I demanded.

"Tell you what?" He deflected, writing down his observation.

"You know what." I hissed, reaching for the microscope, not really interested in the lab, but willing to keep up appearances. I took one look at the slide, and scribbled down my answer on my own note pad. Then I pushed the microscope back to Jasper. "I understand you reasoning, believe me, I do. But you are underestimating me. I might be human, but I'm not weak. I can take the truth … whatever it is."

I held his inquiring gaze, not willing to back down. He averted his gaze first, switching the first slide with the next. At first I thought he'd decided to simply ignore my request, but from the intense look on his face I figured he was in fact deliberating his options. I gave him the time, knowing that pushing him wouldn't work into my favor.

At last, Jasper nodded, taking a deep breath, before he finally responded. "Okay, Bella, have it your way." He pushed the microscope towards me, and I made it look like I was observing the slide. But in truth I didn't move my eyes from his. He held my gaze this time, lowering his voice even more than before. I really had to strain myself to catch every word. "There has been an incident … not long ago. It was a very close call … but fortunately I was able to stop my brother in time."

"Who was it?" I asked. My voice trembled slightly. Was it anticipation, suspicion or fear? I had no idea.

"It was you." He said, evenly. He wasn't indifferent to the matter, just cautious of my reaction.

Even though, deep down, I've somehow known the answer, I was stunned speechless … but just for a moment.

"Me? When?" I asked, frowning, wracking my brain. Then it dawned me. "Your brother … Edward … in Biology … on my first day, oh God, I had no idea." I clapped my left hand over my mouth, stifling my gasp of horror. I trembled, suddenly realizing how close I'd come to meet my end, so to speak, without even knowing it at the time.

Jasper grasped my other hand, squeezing it gently. His skin was cold, very cold, but the temperature didn't bother me. He was trying to comfort me, ground me. And I was still shocked, but mostly I was grateful for his honesty, and his empathy.

I understood now why he'd insisted delaying the matter of revealing the truth. He'd been afraid I would freak out. And I nearly did.

"You've saved my life." I whispered, blinking away my tears.

Jasper smiled, warmly. "I guess I have." He sounded so modest, almost surprised.

"Thank you." I mouthed, dying to give him a hug, but stopping myself just in time. I knew a move like that would have caused too much attention. I had no idea how I was able to make any kind of rational decision at the moment, considering the circumstances, and my out-of-control feelings, but I was glad that I managed to stay in control … somewhat.

"You're welcome." He whispered back, reaching for the next slide.

* * *

**A/N Okay, okay … calm down. I know you guys have been hoping for some Peter and Bella action, but the chapter was getting too long, so I split it in two. Good news though, you don't have to wait another month for the next update. The next chapter is almost done and should be up by next weekend. Deal? Let me know what you think of this one, though … I appreciate any kind of response, as long as it is constructive :-)**


	16. Cause and Effect Part 1

**A/N Thanks to: zdra8351, letsjustdance, mama4dukes, Angel of the Night Watchers, magandaangels, kouga's older woman, rugby35, aerobee82, Princess Mishawaka, Nonita, traceybuie, reddog25770, Ness1956, twimama77, alicefan32, LordXeenTheGreat, Surgery-Girl, 123456, mssmith, Navygirl14, arrr, 1dreamkeeper, Elunea, TheLadyKT, Pocahontas-005394, roon0, Bell 1 and FiOnAFiO. I loved all the reviews.**

**FINALLY (a bit later than originally planned) … I'm proud to present the chapter you've all been waiting for … Peter and Bella's (second) reunion … Part1.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16 Cause and Effect Part 1

Peter POV

I hated waiting in general, but today it was pure torture.

Of course accompanying the others was out of the question. For one, I was way too old, physically and otherwise, to pass as a teenage high school student and there was the problem with the color of my eyes. The crimson red would freak out anybody who dared to take a closer look at me … well anybody but Bella. Sure, I could have used contacts to disguise myself, but I hated them. They made my eyes itch. But more importantly, I had no intention, whatsoever, to partake in their silly charade, not even for a little while.

And since lurking around the school building, in hope to catch a glimpse of my beloved through a window wasn't really an option either, I was left with only one alternative … to stay behind and patiently await their return.

I hated it.

But thankfully, I had something to look forward to. In just a few hours I would see Bella again.

In all the years we've known each other, I never had any reason to doubt my brother's integrity. Even though many things had changed over time, one thing has remained the same. He was still a man of his word … no matter what.

To tell the truth, Jasper's assurance to bring Bella back to the house after school was probably the only thing keeping me sane at the moment, offering me the comfort I needed to endure the waiting time, without losing it.

Sure, there was the slight possibility that she might not be compliant, but I tried not to think about it. Almost desperately, I clung to the things she'd said the night before. Then it had seemed that she was okay with me being a vampire. Even the fact that I fed of humans hadn't upset her. Or so it had seemed at the time.

But as the human saying goes, things could look different in the morning, after a good night's sleep, which she'd had thanks to my brother.

This was the main reason why I kept harassing my brother, sending him message after message, asking about her. I knew it was wrong to use him to spy on her, with his eyes and his gift, but I needed some form of reassurance.

Maybe I was being a little overdramatic, but to tell the truth, this was my greatest fear … that Bella might have changed her mind, that she'd suddenly realized that I was nothing but … a monster, not worth her affection.

Maybe I wasn't worth such a beautiful angel, but I wanted to be. Well, that wasn't completely true. It was more than that, I _needed_ her. Now that I thought about it, even back in Phoenix I'd felt magically drawn to her. Why else would have I followed her to the library twice a week, for months? Without even considering, not even once, to drain her, that was. Sure after last night, I couldn't deny the fact that she tasted exquisitely, but I didn't want her blood. I wanted _her_.

Even though I'd spent all night sitting in the tree, watching Bella sleep, safe and sound in her bed, I already missed her dearly. I've never felt like this before … in constant need to make sure that she was alright and happy.

I wanted to possess her, to protect her, to care for her … forever.

Could it actually be that true that she was my mate?

The way I felt about her would certainly support this theory.

_Well, if she truly is my mate, than I have nothing to fear, right? She will feel the same way about me. But then again, she is still human. I've never heard of a vampire finding his or her mate in a human. But I guess there is a first time for everything …_

* * *

Esme has left the house a few minutes ago, leaving me alone with my chaotic thoughts and feelings.

I greatly appreciated her offer to go grocery shopping, for our guest of honor, as she called my soon-to-be mate. Simply to be polite, and to have something else to do than sitting around the house and twiddling my thumps, I'd offered to tag along, but she'd insisted, rather vehemently, to go alone.

At first I was a bit puzzled by her strong reaction, because it was so unlike her. I've only known her to be all sweet and caring, never raising her voice … well except to chide Emmett for his constant use of foul language … but other than that, she was certainly the kindest person I've met in all my life.

But since the day of my arrival, she was more subdued, quiet, keeping her distance, from me, and the others. Of course I knew why. I really didn't need Jasper's gift to see that she was upset and worried. It was practically written all over her face. She missed Edward, dearly. Of course Carlisle felt the same, but he hid it better.

Edward's so-called siblings on the other hand didn't seem to mind his absence … at all. With him gone they finally had some peace of mind (pun intended). So it was only logical that they were relieved … bordering on ecstatic in Jasper's and Rosalie's case.

It was beyond my comprehension, how someone could actually miss a self-righteous prick like Edward, but Esme surely did. One might think that he was just a replacement for the one she'd lost as a human, but it was clear that, as far as she was concerned, Edward was her son.

Carlisle's relationship with Edward was even easier to comprehend.

After wandering the earth alone for decades, Edward had been his first companion, filling a void in his still heart, providing him with another purpose than (needlessly) redeeming himself by saving human lives.

A bond between sire and (vampire) child _could_ be very special, sacred even. It was like that between Jasper and I, but I was pretty sure the same couldn't be said for Carlisle's and Edward's relationship. Whatever it was they shared didn't surpass the stage of mentor and student, which seemed to be enough for them.

Anyhow … I got it. Being his parents, for all intents and purposes, they loved him … despite his faults. But then again, I doubted that they had any idea how conceited he really was. Apart from Jasper, and maybe Rosalie, I was sure none of the Cullens knew how conceited and untrustworthy Edward truly was.

I couldn't blame them, though. He was a great actor. Or they were just too blind to see the truth, whatever. Sometimes I felt compelled to say something, but then again it wasn't my place to pull the blindfold off, now was it?

I couldn't care less if they were a happy family or not. I didn't have to live with them. In fact, with the sole exception of Jasper, none of them meant a great deal to me.

Sure, the Cullens were nice people. Carlisle and Esme have always been very hospitable, despite my choice of lifestyle. And of course I did like Emmett. He was always good for a laugh … or a friendly fight. His mate had been very distant, at first, but Rosalie and I had warmed up to one another after a long, private talk. And after yesterday's reconciliation, it seemed that Alice and I had finally buried the hatched.

_Thank God, it was about time … and all due to Bella … She is quite a miracle …_ I mused, with a smile on my face.

As it was, I figured Esme probably just needed some alone time … away from the empty house, away from me. I was quite aware that the whole situation wasn't easy for her. Completely understandable though, considering Bella was … inadvertently … responsible for Esme's pain of loss.

But I knew that Esme didn't blame Bella. How could she? It was just a fluke, a perverse twist of fate, a stroke of bad luck that my future mate also happened to be Edward's singer.

_Very bad luck indeed …_

Given the circumstances, I wouldn't have been surprised, or disappointed, if she hadn't offered to help out.

But that was the remarkable thing about Esme. Her hard-to-miss sadness aside, in the end she didn't forget who she was … the compassionate and considerate mother-figure, who took her role very seriously, always trying to do everything in her power to make her children happy. And since she considered me part of her family, even though I didn't pay a visit often enough to deserve the honor, she would never turn a blind eye to my needs.

_Well, at least for the time being … _I amended, aware how fast things could change, not only in our world.

In spite of everything, I wasn't really sorry be left behind. In fact, I was rather relieved to have the entire house all to myself … at least for a little while.

* * *

Of course, Esme had set up one of the guestrooms for me, but since I didn't sleep, I had no real use for it. And staring at the flowered wallpaper wouldn't help me get my mind off of Bella.

I needed a _real_ distraction.

I left the living room, not having any interest to watch TV, or playing a video game. That was only fun with Emmett around, especially when he was losing against me. I went straight upstairs into Jasper's study, the only room I felt comfortable entering on my own … not that I had any interest snooping around, but still.

Jasper and I shared the same interest … in books, anyway. I approached his well-stocked bookshelves, scanning the titles, curious to find something new, something I haven't read yet. Not an easy mission, considering the truckloads of books I owned, and not to mention all the hours I've spent in the public library, observing Bella.

_Good ol' times …_

Eventually I found something of interest. A very old book, with fragile bindings, but otherwise it was in good shape. It turned out to be a journal from a Confederate soldier. I smiled in victory, briefly wondering where Jasper had found it.

_Ebay, garage sale, maybe some estate sale … who cares … this is pure gold … and the perfect distraction …_

I picked it up, handling it with the utmost care. Knowing Jasper, he would rip my head off, if I damaged it. I took a seat on the spacious couch and started reading, quickly becoming engrossed in the authentic tale.

It couldn't have been more than thirty minutes, when I heard a car coming down the narrow road leading toward the house. I immediately recognized the sound of the engine. It was Esme's Audi. I put down the book and hurried downstairs, intending to help her unload and put away the supplies.

I came to an abrupt halt on the porch, watching her park the car in the driveway instead of pulling into the garage. Did she plan to make another trip?

_Perhaps …_ I mused, wishing she wouldn't go through such great lengths just to make me happy. But I didn't dare to question her behavior, at loud, because no matter what I was grateful.

Esme shut down the engine and got out of the car.

"That was quick." I remarked, cheerfully hopping down the stairs. Those thirty minutes of alone-time actually had done me some good. I was much more relaxed, thanks to the captivating reading material I've found … and Jasper's last text message. The latter had served its intended purpose, finally putting an end to my constant nagging. I was sure Jasper was very glad I let go.

_Just another hour or so, and they will be here … _I told myself, repeating it over and over again, like a mantra. It seemed to work.

I knew Esme had heard me, but she didn't respond in any way, simply ignoring me, walking to the back of the car and popping up the trunk.

I frowned at her silence, her businesslike manner. It was obvious that Esme hasn't benefited from the short hiatus the same way as I. If anything, she seemed to be even more anxious than before. But why? What could have happened to make the situation worse for her? Of course, I was curious to know, but I refrained from making a comment … for the moment. Instead, I flitted to her side, taking a look into the trunk. I was stunned, to say the least.

"Don't you think you've gone a little overboard? That's a lot of stuff for just one, tiny person." I chuckled, mentally counting the shopping bags. There were more than ten, plus a wide assortment of bottled beverages.

"Maybe … but I had no idea what she likes … and I assume she will be here on a regular basis … so …" She trailed off, shrugging her shoulders, already reaching for some of the paper bags. She sounded as sad as she looked, and rather distracted, like her mind was somewhere else. In fact, she seemed to be in a hurry to leave again. What else was she planning to get?

Silently, I followed her lead. It took us only a few seconds to empty the trunk of her car and carry everything into the kitchen. I helped her unpacking the bags, studying some of the items with mixed feelings.

Like every vampire, I didn't remember everything of my human life, just bits and pieces, here and there. But I could clearly recall my grandma, who'd raised me after my parent's untimely demise, baking cookies every other Sunday. And I could remember that I'd loved them … very, very much. Reading the list of ingredients on a box of industrial backed chocolate chip cookies, I was pretty sure that they couldn't compare to the real deal. In fact, from the quantity of chemical food additives used to make them last longer, they didn't sound very tasty. I shuddered in disgust. But what did I know? I haven't eaten any human food for almost a century. Maybe they weren't so bad.

In next to no time, Esme and I had stored everything away, the things that needed cooling into the fridge, the rest into the cupboards above the sink.

Esme wasn't the only one who let out a sigh, but we did it for different reasons. While I was still contemplating the nutritional components, and their relevance, it was obvious she was just relieved to be done with the chore. Not because she was tired or something, but because she apparently had places to be.

I couldn't take it any longer. The rising level of her anxiety was hard to ignore – usually vampires didn't fidget. But more importantly, it was starting to get to me. And that was something I really couldn't have. Not now, when I'd finally managed to get some control of my own feelings of distress.

I might not feel the same way as she did, in regards to the whole family membership, but I wasn't indifferent. I did care … to some extent.

Esme was just about to leave the kitchen, when I stopped her by resting a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently, clearly indicating my request. A little reluctantly, she obeyed my unspoken demand, turning around, facing me.

"Esme, dear, is everything okay?" I asked softly, already knowing the answer to my question. Even a blind man could see that she was far from okay.

I had to bend my knees slightly to be at her eye level. She didn't look away, but I could tell that she was tempted to do just that. She smiled, but it was forced. "Yes, of course, Peter. It's just … well I am late for a meeting with Carlisle."

Her voice was astonishingly steady, but I knew anyway that she was lying. Well not exactly lying, but definitely hiding something. I decided to let it pass, guessing it would take much more than just words to make her tell me the truth. With some else I wouldn't have hesitated, but I would never raise my hand, so to speak, against Esme.

"Well then, don't let me stop you." I said, removing my hand, thus releasing her. I straightened myself and took a step away from her. The startled look on her face told me, that she understood the hidden meaning in my tone of voice, and my anything but casual posture.

"It's really nothing you need to worry about, sweetie." She vowed, trembling slightly. Was it fear? Most likely. She might not know everything about my past or Jasper's for that matter, but she had at least some inkling what I was capable of. She must know that crossing me would end very badly for her … and everybody involved in the treachery.

"If you say so …" I said, evenly, almost indifferently.

For a moment she hesitated, almost like she wanted to add something to her statement, but she didn't. She turned on the spot and practically fled from the room. A moment later I could hear her start the motor, and then she drove off.

I went outside, taking a deep breath of fresh air, trying to calm my nerves.

Of course I didn't know for sure what Esme was hiding from me, but I had a very good idea. I was pretty sure it had something to do with Edward … and Bella. And everything concerning her concerned me.

Only the confidence that she would tell me if my mate was in mortal danger, had kept me from pushing the issue at the time. Of course, I knew her loyalty lay, first and foremost, with her true family members, but I also knew that she would never knowingly endanger a human life. That would be against her convictions.

Taking comfort in that fact, I took a seat in one of the rocking chairs standing on the porch, waiting there for Jasper and the others to come home.

About thirty minutes later I received a text message from Jasper.

WE ARE ON THE WAY. ALL FIVE OF US.

I chuckled at his lame attempt to be cryptic, or funny, keeping my own answer just as short.

GOOD.

Maybe it made me appear to be uninterested, aloof, but I was anything but. And I was certain I couldn't fool Jasper. He knew me best.

I was nervous, but the good kind of nervous. I could hardly wait to see Bella again, to make sure with my own eyes that she was alright. My heart would be beating like mad, if that was still possible. Not able to sit still any longer, I got on my feet, pacing back and forth, like a caged animal.

Fifteen, agonizingly long, minutes later I could hear three different cars approaching the house. Two engines were familiar, Rosalie's convertible and Emmett's jeep. The third was making a constant rumbling sound, reminding me of my own vehicle … Bella's old truck.

Emmett's jeep was leading the convoy. He was alone in his car, and so was Rosalie. Jasper and Alice sat in Bella's truck, on the passenger side. I grinned. I was a bit surprised that Bella was driving, instead of Alice or Jasper, but then again from what I'd been able to learn so far, I knew my beautiful angel was very stubborn. I was sure that Jasper _and_ Alice had offered to drive, but apparently she'd refused.

_That's my girl …_

"Oh come on, that's not true." I could hear Emmett complain, with a smile in his voice, and then I could hear everybody else laughing, including Bella. I was stunned. Her laughter was beautiful, heart-warming. Obviously they were keeping a permanent connection via their phones otherwise Bella wouldn't have been able to hear what Emmett was saying.

Emmett waved and winked at me, pulling right into the garage, with Rosalie following right behind. She gave me a small smile and a nod. Bella stopped her car in front of the porch, still shaking with laughter.

I was relieved to see her act so carefree, but a part of me was jealous, more than I thought was possible. But I wanted to make her laugh like that.

I left the porch, slowly approaching her car. I saw Jasper and Alice leaving the vehicle and moving in the direction of the garage to meet up with Emmett and Rose, almost they were trying to give me, us, some privacy.

But I didn't them pay any attention otherwise.

I only had eyes for the gorgeous brunette who was still sitting behind the wheel. Our eyes met through the glass of the window. Her cheeks reddened slightly, but she smiled. I returned gesture, reaching for the door handle. I opened the door, holding out a helping hand. She blushed even further, but accepted my offer without complaint.

Her skin was unbelievably soft, and hot, almost burning me. A not-unpleasant tingle went from my hand through my entire body, making me tremble both in shock and pleasure. From the looks of it, she was experiencing the same. But just like me, she didn't seem to mind the weird sensation, grasping my hand more firmly, clearly not wanting to let go. It suited me just fine.

"Hi." I whispered, sounding somewhat pathetic. God, what was this woman doing me to? _Turning me into a wimp, that's what …_ I tried my best to ignore the collective sniggers of the other four vampires.

"Hi." Bella replied, equally unsure. _Two peas in a pod …_

We kept standing there, rooted on spot, holding hands and gazing in each other's eyes. And honestly I could have stayed like this for hours on end, without tiring, literally and figuratively. I was on cloud nine.

But Alice being Alice decided it was time to intervene. She danced over to our side, clearly excited, grasping Bella's free hand and trying to pull her away from me. "Come on, Bella, I want to show you the house."

I growled at her, both in annoyance and in warning. I finally had Bella back with me and the little pixie had the audacity to try and take her from me. How foolish of her.

Jasper recognized my reaction for what it was, appearing next to his mate, pulling her into his arms, into safety. Of course, he knew I wasn't going to do anything to her, but the mating pull demanded such a response. Alice finally realized her mistake, seeking forgiveness through her eyes. I nodded once. Jasper just smirked.

Bella was a little startled by this whole thing, clutching my hand even tighter than before, like a life line. I pulled her into my side, encircling her waist. She did fit perfectly, like a missing piece to an unfinished puzzle. In a way, that's exactly was she was … my missing piece. She made me feel complete.

"Let's get inside before Alice tries again." I said, winking at her. I led Bella into the house. The others followed right behind us.

Bella took a first look around the spacious living room, and breathed in amazement, "Wow, that's a beautiful home."

"Thanks. I'm glad you like it. Esme did most of the planning and decorating. She's a real whiz in all things design." Alice said, clearly ecstatic about Bella's approval. Even I had to admit, it was a nice house. Not something I would choose to live in, but still a nice house. "By the way … she should be here …" Alice added, looking around the room.

"She is not." I informed her, guiding Bella to the couch. She sat down, still gaping around the room. I sat down right next to her. Emmet sat down in one of the armchairs, pulling Rose into his lap. Jasper copied his action, occupying the second armchair.

"She's not? That's odd." Alice mused.

"She left after dropping of some food for Bella to meet with Carlisle." I said, off-handedly, not daring to elucidate further. I didn't want to go into details, not with Bella here. Of course, I didn't want to hide anything from Bella, but I didn't want to upset her either. It was a fucking catch-22.

Feeling Jasper's gaze on me, I turned to face him. I had no idea if he was actually able to sense my emotions at the moment or not, but the look on his face told me that he knew perfectly well that I was hiding something. I shook my head at him, whispering, too low for Bella to catch it, "I don't know for sure why she went to see Carlisle, but she was a bit too tense for just wanting to pay her husband a surprise visit at work. I think it has something to with Edward."

He nodded thoughtfully, but didn't reply. Of course, Emmett, Rose and Alice had heard my words as well, but unfortunately they didn't hide their reaction as well as they should have, gasping audibly, drawing Bella's attention.

"What's wrong?" She inquired, looking expectantly at me.

"Nothing," I hurried to appease her, squeezing her hand. Suddenly, there was a stinging pain in my chest, making me wince.

Was that my body reacting to my lie? _Probably …_ _What should I do?_

"Bella knows." Jasper stated, point-blank, saving me from my dilemma … sort of.

"She knows about Edward? That he's been trying to kill her?" I asked, sharply.

"Yes, I do." Bella verified. I was shocked how calm and steady she sounded, but more importantly I was amazed. For a human she seemed to rather resilient. She should be scared to death, but she wasn't. "Jasper told me. He explained what had happened, and why. But Edward is gone. And he isn't coming back, right?"

* * *

**A/N Damn, another cliffhanger …**


	17. Cause and Effect Part 2

**A/N Special thanks to my loyal reviewers: traceybuie, Angel of the Night Watchers, aerobee82, Princess Mishawaka, LordXeenTheGreat, TheLadyKT, mama4dukes, twimama77, mssmith, zdra8351, SweetAsHuney, kouga's older woman, Bripearl, Nonita, Elunea, arrr, Navygirl14, Ness1956, tulle, Surgery-Girl, TexasTurtle, slc6548, 1dreamkeeper, roon0, letsjustdance, Fourshotchild, narubby23 and Siobhan. I love you guys.**

**I had this chapter complete and ready to go last weekend, but for some unknown reason FFnet wasn't cooperating with the update process. But better late than never, right? So here you are, Part 2.**

**Enjoy! *winks***

* * *

_Previously …_

"_Yes, I do." Bella verified. I was shocked how calm and steady she sounded, but more importantly I was amazed. For a human she seemed to rather resilient. She should be scared to death, but she wasn't. "Jasper told me. He explained what had happened, and why. But Edward is gone. And he isn't coming back, right?"_

* * *

Chapter 17 Cause and Effect Part 2

Peter POV

I could detect a slight crack in Bella's cool demeanor. Sure, she tried her hardest to uphold her composure, but she couldn't fool me … or any of us, for that matter. We all could hear her heartbeat quickening; a clear indication that she was scared or worried at the very least. And she had every reason to feel that way.

She _should_ be scared. After all, we were vampires, predators by nature. And unfortunately she was our natural prey.

It wasn't that I questioned her intelligence, not at all. I was sure she understood the risks … to some extent. Her display of trust and courage was both admirable and appreciated, but at the same time it was cause for alarm. There was still a lot she didn't know.

For instance, at the moment I was the only one in the room who didn't have even the slightest intention to drain her dry. Sure, Jasper and his coven members might have gained enough control over their bloodlust to interact with humans on a daily basis, but that didn't mean it was completely eradicated. That was sheer impossible.

But Bella didn't need to know about that … not right now. It would make her feel even more uncomfortable than she already was.

_Sometimes ignorance is bliss …_ I decided. Of course, I didn't want to keep anything from her, but telling her everything at once would most certainly overwhelm her. In my opinion a slow introduction into my world was the best strategy. _One step at the time …_

"Well, he isn't supposed to ..." Emmett remarked with a casual shrug.

My answering growl and the glare I shot him were clearly identifiable, a warning to shut his mouth and keep it that way. This was my task, not Emmett's … certainly not his, considering his complete lack of tact. Vampires didn't get sick, but Emmett certainly did have foot-in-mouth disease. He possessed no verbal filter, whatsoever. Sure, usually I enjoyed his ruthless candor, but not right now.

I shifted my body and turned towards Bella. "I don't know what exactly Jasper has told you. But after Edward has expressed his _interest_ in you, he was sent to Alaska, to live with another vampire coven, one that follows the same lifestyle like the Cullens." She nodded once in acknowledgment, her eyes never leaving mine.

I took great pleasure in that fact.

So far she hasn't shown any sign of distress or disgust to the crimson color of my eyes, even though she knew the reason behind it. All I could see in her deep chocolate colored orbs was curiosity and fascination. But in her case it was a genuine reaction, not one stimulated by our natural gift to enthrall and trap humans in our gaze, like a snake does with a rabbit. Besides, I was just as spellbound as she was, and as far as I knew humans didn't possess this particular power. Maybe she was the exception to the rule. Anyhow … I was certain if she wanted to look away, she would be able to. But apparently she had no interest, whatsoever, to break the connection.

I smiled, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. But now was not the right time to rejoice in that strange, yet pleasant sensation, so I reluctantly pushed it aside, deciding to concentrate on the matter at hand. Bella needed answers. "Okay, you knew already that. That's good, I guess. Anyhow, Carlisle is the leader of this coven … or family, as they like to call themselves … and in our world his word is considered law …"

"But laws can be broken …" Bella interjected serenely, drawing the right conclusion.

"Yes … even in our world." I concurred.

"So what you are trying to tell me is that you think he might come back?" She pressed, blinking once. Aside from her slightly accelerated heartbeat she didn't show any other sign of distress. _Tough cookie … _

"Yes, I do." I answered honestly. It wouldn't do any good to deceive her, to lull her into a false sense of security.

There was a part of me that wanted to simply grab Bella and make a run for it, getting her away from any potential threat. But I couldn't do that. For one, a move like that would probably have an adverse effect. It would scare her, maybe even beyond repair. And one thing was for sure. I would never risk hurting her, in any way. I couldn't lose Bella.

But more importantly, fleeing would make me look weak. And that was something I couldn't allow. Call me prideful, but a vampire of my caliber didn't run from a fight, especially from one I would, undoubtedly, come out as winner. Edward didn't stand a chance against my fighting skills. Even if he would be able to use his gift in my presence, he would lose, hands down. But still … I really hoped that Edward wouldn't try anything foolish, but only because I was concerned about Bella's wellbeing. I couldn't care less about his fate.

"You cannot know that for sure." Alice protested, calling my immediate attention. I didn't want to take my eyes off of Bella, but Alice was challenging me … sort of. Averting my gaze was an impulse reaction, something I didn't have any control over. To my surprise yet utter relief Bella was still calm enough. That fact eased my guilty conscience, making me feel a little better.

I wasn't really surprised by the pixie's objection to my assessment of the situation. Edward has been her friend and brother for decades. She and I might have come to an understanding the other day, but I knew very well it would take a lot more time for me to gain that level of trust with her.

"You don't even know why Esme was upset in the first place." Alice added to her argument.

"True," I allowed, evenly. "But I'm sure you understand why I can't _and_ won't rule out the possibility that he _might_ disregard his family's requests."

Alice rolled her eyes in obvious annoyance. "Of course, I understand your reason for caution. You know I do. We all do." She vehemently defended herself, glaring daggers at me. "But I think it's highly unfair to condemn Edward without having any proof. Don't you think that are letting your feelings cloud your judgment? I mean it's no secret that you hate Edward." She accused.

I had a fitting, snarky comeback ready, but unfortunately I didn't get the chance to voice it. But maybe it was for the better. Adding more fuel to the already vast tension between us wouldn't be the best cause of action.

Rose was the one who beat me to the punch. "Oh please, Alice, stop fooling yourself. We all know where Esme's main concerns lie … with Carlisle and Edward. And since it is very unlikely that Carlisle had run into any trouble at work, it only leaves our _dear_ brother." She concluded with a sneer. I stifled a snigger of glee. Her support didn't come as a shock, though.

Rose and Edward weren't nearly as close as Alice and Edward, far from it actually. True, they didn't truly hate each other but there was no love between them either. They'd merely learned, over time, to tolerate each other. The seed of their animosity was planted very early, in first days after Rosalie's change. Rose had told me once, that she'd felt violated (once more) by Edward's gift, and on top of that his less than welcoming words had made it very clear that he wasn't very keen about her addition to his family. He'd probably resented the idea having to share his parent's affection. Too occupied with their own feelings, Carlisle and Esme hadn't noticed a thing. They were highly disappointed that Carlisle's plan of creating a mate for their beloved son hadn't worked out.

Emmett nodded his head in agreement, but thankfully refrained from making a verbal comment. But Rose wasn't done anyway. "I'm sure you remember the way Edward behaved when we told him he had to leave. He was acting like a five-year-old, throwing a temper tantrum. Clearly, he didn't agree with our decision.

"Carlisle and Esme are fooling themselves to believe that they'd actually succeeded in convincing Edward. He isn't the goodie-two-shoes, they deem him to be. You know how arrogant he can be. He doesn't think he's at fault. He thinks he is the victim." She scoffed, shaking her head. "Edward simply gave up fighting, because he _knew_ Carlisle wouldn't budge, no matter what he would say. And that's why I agree with Peter's assessment. We should be prepared for the possibility that Edward might return ahead of time." She finished, giving me a supportive smile. I nodded in thanks.

"I have to second that." Jasper announced, not surprising me, but causing Alice to sulk. My brother smirked at his mate's self-indulgent reaction, pulling her closer into his arms and placing a gentle kiss on the top of head. "Alice, Darlin', I know how much you care about Edward. You're trying to protect him and I think it's an endearing quality." He appeased her. I thought he was laying it on a bit thick, but it seemed to have the desired effect. She relaxed visibly. For a second there I wondered if he was using more than just his words to soothe her, but in the end the result was all that mattered.

"But you can't deny the fact that Rose has a point." Jasper reasoned. "We all … well apart from Peter and Bella of course … have witnessed Edward's meltdown."

"Yes, I remember." Alice mumbled, still sounding slightly miffed. But I was sure that the grimace appearing on her face had more to do with her memory than with her irritation with us. It was easy to tell that she didn't like to be reminded of Edward's disgraceful behavior. Sure, Jasper had given me a detailed rerun, but now, seeing Alice's reaction, I wished I would have been there to witness it in person. It must have been an awesome show.

"But to be _fair_," Jasper went on, emphasizing the last word. "I also happen to agree with you. Sitting here, contemplating the odds will get us nowhere. We won't be able to set up any necessary precautions, as long as we don't have any actual facts. I think we really need to find out what kind of things Esme has told Edward … if she's told him anything at all. Deal?"

"Deal!" Alice agreed. I could tell that she was more than pleased with his way of thinking.

"Well, now that's settled …" I began, but my next words got stuck in my throat when I turned my head to look down at Bella.

I didn't know how it could have escaped my notice, considering my heightened senses, but in the last few minutes her condition hadn't improved, but worsened. Her heartbeat was just as erratic as before, if not more. Her small hands were clenched in fists, and her eyes were tightly shut. She seemed to be trying to calm herself by taking deep, controlled breaths. She was trembling, all over, from the effort to make it work.

_Oh God, how could I have missed this … _I moaned audibly.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked, softly, not trying to conceal my concern in my voice. Or my guilt. But she didn't give me an answer. She didn't react at all. It was almost like she couldn't hear me. I was staring to panic, not really knowing how to help her.

I left my seat and crouched in front of her, gently grasping her fists, glad that she didn't shy away from my touch. She sighed, slowly opening her eyes. From my venue I was able to look straight into her eyes, without forcing her to lift her head. The pain and stress I could see her eyes, made me feel worse. But at least I'd managed to make contact with her. It was a start.

"Bella, Darlin', tell me what's wrong. You have nothing to fear. I promise I will protect you, no matter what. He will never be able to get to you. I promise." I sounded as frantic as I felt. Bella tried to smile, but failed.

Being at a loss how to snap her out of her anxiety attack, I turned my head seeking my brother's assistance. But I didn't get the chance to voice my request, though.

"Get Bella out of here. Now." Jasper growled, rubbing his temples, like he was having a headache, which was impossible, considering he was a vampire. It was almost like he was suffering right along with her. It shouldn't be possible for him to sense what she was feeling, with me here, but the urgent tone of voice and his obvious physical discomfort didn't leave room for any other explanations. "Just do it. Get her out of here." He repeated, concern and helplessness layering his voice. "Take her for a walk, or something."

Without thinking twice about it, I grabbed Bella, pulling her into my arms. She wrapped her arms and legs around me almost instinctively, melting into my embrace, resting her head on my shoulder. I secured my hold on her, by grabbing her thighs. I tried my best to ignore the warmth of her body, but it wasn't easy. It felt too good, to be this close to her, almost familiar.

I was out of the house a second later, walking swiftly, but not too fast. I didn't want to add to mate's discomfort by scaring or upsetting her further by using vampire speed. To my relief, she'd already made some progress in her recovery. But even though I didn't completely understand why she'd reacted the way she had – or Jasper for that matter – I knew I had to put as much distance between us and them, in order for her to calm down completely.

I slightly tightened my hold on her, before I gracefully leaped over the river, dividing the Cullen property and the surrounding woods. Bella didn't show any sign, whatsoever, that she noticed the jump … or my wandering hands. Sure, I tried my best from touching her improperly, but it was very hard (no pun intended) to resist the urge to grab her ass. Even though I would have had the perfect alibi for doing it … safety measure … I simply couldn't do it. I've waited for so long; I could wait a little while longer.

_When the time is right … and then all bets are off … _

I made my way straight into the woods. The last things I was able to hear from the vampires left behind in the house, was Alice asking Jasper, what was wrong with Bella. Unfortunately his reply didn't do anything to satisfy my own curiosity. He'd said that he wasn't sure. But from the tone of his voice I surmised he did have at least a good hunch. Getting answers from him would have to wait though.

As soon as we were out of hearing range I slowed down my strides. I was more than glad to notice that her breathing pattern had gone back to normal, and her heart rate wasn't as erratic as before.

I found a tree stump, and decided to sit down. She shifted her position slightly, to make herself more comfortable in my lap.

"You can let go, now." I whispered. _If you must_, I added in my mind. Surprisingly, she tightened her hold instead of letting go. She hadn't taken off her jacket back at the house, a wise decision as it turned out. Even with the extra layer of clothes she should be able to feel the effects of my low body temperature. But so far she had shown no sign of feeling cold, or uncomfortable, considering how unyielding my body was.

I grinned, burying my head in her long hair. I took a deep breath, taking in her incomparable, intoxicating scent, unable to suppress a moan of appreciation. She shivered slightly, and I was sure it was due to my reaction. She shifted her head, copying my action, scenting me. Her warm breath ghosted over my skin. If it were possible for a vampire to get goosebumps, I would look like a streuselkuchen right now. The things this girl was doing to me.

"You smell nice." She mumbled into my neck.

I snickered. "I do?"

"Yes." She emphasized with a sigh, I interpreted as content. "You smell like honeysuckle, earth, and warmth, combined with a small tinge of molasses. Does that make sense?" She said, pulling back, looking straight into my eyes. I noticed with relief that the anxiousness was gone, replaced by a look of a complete different kind. She looked dazzled.

Bella kept her arms wrapped around my neck, playing with the locks of my hair at my nape. Before now, I had no idea a simple gesture like that could arouse me, but it did … very much so. Thankfully by choosing to sit down, I inadvertently put some distance between our bodies; otherwise she would have known by now how much I was affected by her presence and her simple, but affectionate actions. She made me forget everything, even giving her answer to her question.

Of course, I longed to let her know how much I wanted her, but I knew it was too soon to take the next step, way too soon. But as much as I tried to keep my emotions in check, I wasn't completely successful. I simply couldn't help it. For the first time in my (vampire) life, I purred, like a large cat. It was a natural reaction in our kind, but since it was a first for me as well, I was just as surprised as Bella by my reaction.

Her breathing hitched again.

"You're safe." I assured her at once.

"I know." She breathed, and I knew right away she was telling the truth.

I was stunned speechless. She was incredible … beautiful and strong. With bated breath I watched her slowly removing one of her hands from my neck. I didn't make a move, curious to find out what she was going to do next. She didn't withdraw her hand; instead kept constant contact with my skin, tracing my neck with her fingertips, moving along my jaw. "Your skin is so cold and hard, and yet so soft." She murmured, her gaze following the movement of her fingers, ending at the corner of my mouth.

I didn't pay any real attention … to the things she was saying. Sure, I've heard them, and of course I liked what I was hearing. But honestly, she could have told me I reeked of poo, and I wouldn't have minded. The way she was touching me, it was simply too distracting, too good.

Sure, I've desired her next move for days, at least, but I surely hadn't expected her to do it now … so soon. So when she leaned forward, brushing her soft, warm lips against mine, at first I was too stunned to react at all. But I recovered very quickly, not allowing her to change her mind and pull back. I grabbed her neck, not very gently I might add, but too desperate to keep her in place.

I answered her request the only way appropriate, by kissing her back with everything I had.

* * *

**A/N Damn, I'm so jealous of Bella right now. I want a Peter of my own. But who doesn't?**

**Leave me some love. Or hate, if you must.**


	18. Mother and Son

**A/N Aha, now I get it: smoochies equals more reviews. Good to know ;-)**

**Thanks to: traceybuie, Nonita, Angel of the Night Watchers, arrr, Jaspersgurl22, LordXeenTheGreat, magandaangels, aerobee82, Mr. Jim, letsjustdance, mfaerie32, Isarma, SweetAsHuney, vampirville, slc6548, kouga's older woman, Bripearl, Princess Mishawaka, twimama77, TheLadyKT, morgpie, ster, Vamp4475, sshart, snoodles, Fourshotchild, Cailley Rachelle, Elunea, 1dreamkeeper, Ness1956, longtobeme, Navygirl14, zdra8351, EverlastingMuse, tasheluvwolfpack, lmb1, mssmith, moore8879, ShadowsInLight, Nemi Jade, Angelvnzl, jtwsnw20, roon0, Surgery-Girl, twilightmenrhot, wendy1969, slytheringrl17, tulle, lovesmesomepeterpie and My Eyes Are Watching Everyone for reviewing.**

**I know you guys are eager to find out what is going to happen between are two lovebirds, but you have to be little more patient.**

**I've decided to give you a little insight into Esme's mind first. And since most of you have been wondering about her strange behavior, I'm sure (or rather hope) that you don't mind the little detour. Hopefully it will answer some of your questions. This chapter is a little shorter than usual, just a transition.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 18 Mother and Son

Esme POV

I was frantic, speeding through town, on my way to the hospital, to see my mate.

I drove fast, but not too fast. I didn't want to take the risk of being pulled over by a cop, for several reasons, but mostly because I didn't have the time or the nerve to deal with yet another problem.

I had enough on my platter as it was.

I was worried sick. Of course, I was. And I had every reason to feel that way.

How I was able to leave the supermarket without having a very public breakdown was still beyond me. I could have easily revealed my true nature by running off at high speed, but fortunately I remembered in time what was at stake. Keeping up appearance was the most important thing, in order to preserve our way of life.

Of course, initially, I was _very_ shocked by the intensity of Edward's reaction, because I simply wasn't used to it. It was so unlike him. Usually, he was cool, calm and collected. In fact, in all my life (as a vampire) I've never witnessed Edward losing his temper … not even once.

And yet, I shouldn't have been as surprised as I was.

I've known beforehand, that he wouldn't be too keen hearing about Peter's surprise visit. Edward has never hidden the fact that he didn't like Jasper's brother very much. And quite obviously the feeling of dislike was mutual. But thankfully, both Edward and Peter were civilized enough to steer clear of each other instead of letting their (male) vampire instincts take over, and fight it out.

I detested violence, in any shape or form. I only turned a blind eye to the boys' playful wrestling, each and every time, because I knew that's what all it was … a game, a way to blow off steam, to match their strengths and their fighting skills.

_Boys will be boys …_

Emmett and Jasper romped around in the backyard at least once a week. They probably did it more often. But fortunately, I wasn't always around to witness it.

As a general rule, Edward stayed out of it. His choice to refuse participation in their (second) favorite pastime pleased me to no end. Of course, thanks to his special gift, my son knew _exactly_ why I felt the way I did. But even though I wouldn't put it past him, Edward didn't do it merely for my benefit. He simply wasn't interested, preferring to spend his spare time in a different way.

_God, I miss listening to him playing the piano … he is a virtuoso …_

I was so proud of his achievements, academic and otherwise. And so was Carlisle.

* * *

But there was a time when my mate and I were very concerned about our son. In the early days, Carlisle has often wondered if he made the right decision, changing Edward at such a young age.

Of course, Carlisle hadn't had have much of a choice at the time. It had been literally a question of life and death.

_As it was with all of us … well at least for us Cullens …the circumstances that led to Alice's and Jasper's change are a complete different story …_

But the fact that Edward was practically lying on his deathbed had been only secondary. Even Carlisle's strong desire to create a companion hadn't been reason enough to make up his mind. Of course, it hadn't been, otherwise he wouldn't have spent nearly two hundred and fifty years alone. Carlisle would never base important, life-altering decisions on something that petty. He wasn't a selfish person. No he was the complete opposite.

_A philanthropic vampire …_

In the end it had been Elisabeth, Edward's birth mother, who'd convinced him to do it. I was pretty sure, knowing Carlisle the way I did, that if it hadn't been for the promise she'd managed to extract from him … to save her son at all costs … Carlisle would have let our son die.

Of course, I was glad that he'd listened to her. I couldn't imagine my life without Edward in it.

But still, I could understand the reasons behind Carlisle's reluctance. True, the transition hadn't been easy for any of us, but it must have been even more difficult for Edward, especially given the fact that as a vampire we could feel everything so much stronger.

He was barely seventeen years old, when he was turned into a vampire, on the verge of manhood, but still just an innocent boy. And like all of us, he would remain the same, frozen in his physical stage of development … for all eternity.

Puberty was a very crucial and difficult phase for a human, that's no secret, the excessive amounts of raging hormones wreaking havoc on a boy's body and mind, the need to prove oneself, the desire for independence …

Needless to say I hadn't been thrilled about Edward's decision to take a temporary leave, shortly after my change, but then again it hadn't truly come as a shock. It was to be expected of a boy his age, to go through a rebellious phase, sooner or later. And of course, I was appalled by his choice of rebellion, defying Carlisle's moral conduct, killing all those people … but considering the circumstances it was probably the only feasible way of action for him.

Edward's rebellion has only lasted for a few years, but long enough to have me worried sick the whole time. But thankfully that was all in the past now. After his return he'd resumed his rightful place at our side, taking up with our diet again without much struggle. Though I've never questioned my son's strength, I was sure Carlisle's never-ending abundance of patience and support played a vital part in my son's quick recovery.

* * *

It was really a shame that Edward wasn't able to step into my mate's footsteps – not becoming a doctor but having a career, a true purpose. I knew he hated having to play the student. They all did. But it was a necessary evil, as Emmett once put it, to maintain our lifestyle.

However, I could easily picture Edward becoming a professor, considering how much time he spent reading, not to mention the number of academic degrees he's already obtained. But unfortunately, his physical age was an even bigger hindrance than him being a vampire. Edward's self-control was rivaling that of my husband, whereas the rest of us had more trouble to withstand the lure of human blood, especially Jasper.

So naturally, at first I had a very hard time believing that my son almost lost control the other day, even though I had no reason to doubt Jasper's words.

_Sometimes the truth is hard to accept … _

Of course, I was more shocked than disappointed. Resisting the temptation of _normal_ human blood was one thing. Undeniably not an easy task, but not an impossible one either, with the right kind of attitude. I was sure that even Carlisle, who's never tasted even a drop of human blood in his three hundred years, wouldn't be strong enough to withstand the allure of something as perfect as the blood of a singer. It was a miracle that he's never met anyone who had that kind of effect on him, especially considering his choice of profession. But it was a blessing as well.

To my knowledge only Emmett had any experience in the matter, and he'd failed … both times.

After thoroughly discussing and evaluating our options, we'd heavy-heartedly decided to send Edward away for the time being. My dead heart clenched at the thought of the wounded expression on his beautiful face.

But then again, it wasn't like we've sent him just anywhere. Edward was very familiar with the area. We've lived in Alaska for quite some time, still owing a house up there. And we practically considered Eleazar and his coven as extended family.

I took solace in the fact that one day soon, we would be reunited. Isabella Swan was in her senior year. Most likely she would leave town soon after graduation to attend college or find a job somewhere else, like most of the youngsters in this small town. And then he could return.

A year was practically nothing for a vampire. And I hoped that the prospect of spending some quality time with Tanya would lighten his mood somewhat. Of course I knew that they weren't mates, but it was obvious that he liked her. And I'd promised to visit him, at least once a month.

Of course, I still didn't like the whole arrangement. And Edward had made it very clear before his departure that he wasn't very fond of our decision either. But he was a good son, respecting our wishes, knowing that it was for the best. Despite the fact that he didn't know the girl, he certainly didn't want to hurt her. Of that I was sure.

I was sure things would be okay.

Well, minor correction, I _had been_ sure … I had been sure of so many things, right until the moment the line went dead and I wasn't able to reestablish a connection.

Maybe it has been a mistake to tell Edward anything about the girl … about her upcoming visit and her role in Peter's life … but he'd cornered me. And I couldn't lie to him. I never could, not only because he was always able to ascertain if I was telling the truth or not. Not over the phone, of course, but Edward was my son and I loved him. And he deserved the truth, now more than ever. I felt bad enough as it as was for having to send him away, even though it was the right decision. But the last thing I wanted to do was causing him more pain.

But in all fairness, who could blame him for being shocked and angry after hearing the other, more critical piece of information?

I certainly didn't.

Even though the girl was just as innocent as my son in this whole mess, it didn't change the fact that her arrival in Forks had inevitably triggered a chain of events.

_My son's loss of control and his banishment … Peter's arrival … the girl's involvement with him … all of it … it can't be just a coincidence … can it?_

I really wanted to believe that Edward wouldn't do anything reckless and stupid, but a small voice in the back of my head kept telling me, that I had to set things right … and fast.

Ever since my many failed attempts to call my son back, I had a hard time breathing. Sure, I didn't need to, technically, but it was making me feel highly uncomfortable nonetheless. I knew it was crazy, even impossible considering I was a vampire, but I was pretty sure I was experiencing a panic attack.

The sensation worsened sharply when I returned to the house, to unload the supplies I'd purchased for the human.

I tried to hide my anxiety from him, but failed miserably. Peter might not be able to read minds or sense other people's feelings, but he did possess exceptional observation skills. Though it didn't take much to notice how distraught I was.

At first it looked like he would just let me leave without saying anything, but apparently today wasn't my lucky day.

_Maybe I should have skipped the trip home …_

When Peter stopped me, demanding an explanation for my strange behavior, he didn't use any force. But someone like him didn't need to resort to such methods in order to show his dominance, a look was enough to have me tremble in fear.

It was true. I didn't know everything about his and Jasper's past, only the abridged version. But what I knew was enough. I didn't need to hear the details. It was plain obvious that he and Jasper had been through hell. They have been fighting for mere survival, for years, with no end in sight. Their countless bite marks spoke for themselves, practically screaming danger, demanding caution … and respect.

But I knew he wouldn't hurt me, I trusted him. Otherwise I wouldn't have invited him into my house in the first place. I regarded Peter as part of the family, despite his different lifestyle.

Of course I gave him an answer, having no other choice. I told him I was planning to meet Carlisle, which was the truth, but I kept the motive to myself. What good would have it done to tell him my suspicions? It was obvious that he was already on edge about his upcoming reunion with his human. I didn't want to add fuel to the fire, so to speak, without having some real facts. Maybe Edward would try and come here. But maybe he was just letting of some steam and would call me back later. Who knew? In any case, I didn't want to worry Peter. For now, he was better off remaining unaware of the true depths of my anxiety.

I could tell that Peter knew that I was hiding something from him, but fortunately he didn't push the issue and dismissed me. I didn't linger, but left at once.

I needed my mate. Carlisle would know what to do, how to proceed. He always did.

I haven't felt so nervous, so lost for a very long time … actually I haven't felt this way since the first day after my change, waking up as a vampire. But back then my reaction was to be expected, considering the new reality of things, and not to mention the sensory overload.

Of course, I've tried to call Carlisle, several times, but each time I was sent straight to voicemail. Remembering, he'd told me this morning that he was scheduled to do two operations today, I assumed he was probably still stuck in the OR. With a sigh, I left him a message, telling him I was planning to stop by soon, but I wisely left out the reason.

I wanted to talk to him in person.

At last I arrived at my destination. I pulled into the parking lot in front of the hospital building. Due to visiting hours, I was glad to find an open slot at all. I shut down the engine, taking one final deep breath, before I left my car. Then I hurried across the parking lot. Under the circumstances, it was rather hard to walk at a human pace, but I managed.

I entered the building though the main entrance. And at once I was assaulted by a variety of smells … the place reeked of sickness and disincentives. But I could also smell blood, fresh and old. I could even detect the slight smell of urine, but that was easier to ignore than the former.

For once I was very glad to be a vampire; the option to cut off my smell of sense did come in handy in a place like this. I didn't come here very often, for obvious reasons, maybe once a month, to pick up my mate for a (fake) date or to attend a function of some kind. How my mate was able to endure any of it, on a nearly daily basis, was truly beyond me. But it made me admire him even more … his never-ending display of strength and willpower, his utter dedication to help humans in need.

I took the elevator to the third floor.

I went straight for the front desk, nodding in greeting to some of the nurses and doctors I met on the way.

_Oh thank God, it's Maggie's day …_ I signed internally, approaching the desk with the fist genuine smile of the day. The elderly woman was probably the only female nurse who didn't lust after my husband. She was happily married for twenty years, and had no interest in cheating on her husband, not even with someone as handsome as my husband. It was almost like she was immune to our natural lure.

"Mrs. Cullen, it's a pleasure to see you." The blonde woman greeted me. She was truly an exception to the rule. Normally, I would receive a fake smile, and glare of obvious jealousy, but not from her.

"Likewise. I hope you are well." I replied politely. Even though I wasn't really in the mood for chitchat I was willing to put up with it, not only to maintain appearances, but because I genuinely liked her. "How is Stanley?"

"Oh, he is fine. The new drugs you husband did prescribe for his high blood pressure, are doing wonders." She said, smiling gratefully. "What brings you by?"

"Oh, I'm here to surprise my husband. Is he in his office?"

"No, he's making his rounds. I'll page him, and let him know you are here." She offered at once, already dialing his number. I thanked her. She gestured down the hall. "Just go ahead, I'll tell him you are waiting in his office."

I nodded once, and hurried down the hall, entering Carlisle's office. There was a couch in there, and a couple of chairs but I was way too anxious to sit down. I paced the small office, walking from one side to the other, counting the seconds. Three agonizing minutes later, the door opened and my mate stepped into the room. He was barely able to close the door behind him, when I threw myself at him, hugging him for all I was worth, sobbing into his neck.

"Sweetheart, tell me, what's wrong?" He demanded firmly, yet softly.

* * *

**A/N So what do you think about Esme? Denial much?**

**Next up … a little, more private get-to-know-each-other between Peter and Bella, and the an explanation for her and Jasper's freak-out.**


End file.
